The Cautioner
by EleniLeonora
Summary: When Samantha Walker decided to leave the loving home of Brooke Davis, she thought it was a good idea. It would give her time to get to know her birth mother, Rebecca. Little did she know, things were about to change, and not in a good way.
1. A Nervous Tic Motion Of The Head

Summary: When Samantha Walker decided to leave the loving home of Brooke Davis, she thought it was a good idea. It would give her time to get to know her birth mother, Rebecca. Little did she know, things were about to change, and not in a good way.

The First and The Last Month

"I don't understand, I thought you said you were gonna stay home tonight and watch movies with me?" Samantha said with dissappoinment.

"Sammy, I know, but I really like this guy and he asked me out tonight, I couldn't say no. You met him before, it's Trucker, you remember him right?" Rebecca said.

"Oh, that guy, yeah I remember him. Well, I guess maybe some other time then." Sam said and walked to her room and shut the door.

"Thanks Sammy! I knew you would understand, we will definitely do the movie another time, I promise, bye!" Rebecca said before slamming the front door.

_"Sammy" Don't call me that! God! _Sam thought to herself.

She hated the fact that Rebecca called her "Sammy". She didn't mind it at the time when Julian had referred to her as that. For some reason, she felt like Rebecca didn't deserve to call her Sammy. She was starting the get extremely frustrated with Rebecca. Sam moved in with her so she could spend time with her birth mother and get to know her, but it seemed like Rebecca was trying to avoid every possibilty of conversation with her. Sam was starting to get frustrated with it all, it even made her sad.

After the thought of Julian, she then started thinking of Brooke. She missed her, a lot. She would call her at least twice a week, but it still wasn't the same. She missed being with her, she missed everyone around her. She even missed Lucas and Peyton's wedding because Rebecca told her she couldn't go, she missed Jamie's basketball games, she missed the release of Mia's debut album, the birth of Peyton and Lucas's child, she could go on forever. Sam could tell that Rebecca was jealous. It was only natural though. Sam would try not to bring up Brooke or anyone else that was once in her life for that matter because she knew that it would make Rebecca sad, she's even yelled at Sam for it. Whenever Rebecca would ask her questions about her life or something interesting that she's done, Brooke was always brought up into the conversation and Rebecca would nag at her about it. You'd think the lady would understand though. Brooke is the one that changed Sam's world. She made her a better person, she was the first real mother she ever had, despite the fact that she was only 8 years older than Sam, she loved her and could never not give Brooke any credit for the way she helped her change and grow as a teenager. All in all, Sam couldn't stop thinking about all of this and it made her head hurt. She was filled with angst at the moment.

Sam had met this guy that Rebecca was going on a date with a few days before at the diner. She had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that this guy was no good. His name was Trucker. _Classy _She thought to herself. Sam had her share of bad feelings in the pit of her stomach, and they never lied to her. And it wouldn't lie to her. Later tonight, the pit of her stomach would reign again. It never loses.

Sam is sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, bored out of her mind when she decided to take a look at the clock. _2AM? Really, what could this lady possibly be doing?_ She thought to her self. _Drinking? Most likely. Sex? Gross, but maybe. What if she fell asleep wherever she was at?_

Sam's brain was still hurting from all the thinking she had been doing earlier, and this only made it worse. She was sure that if Rebecca was going to stay the night somewhere she would call Sam and let her know. Well, she hadn't gotten any phone calls. Sam started to worry just a little bit, but then she thought to herself _ She's a big girl, She can take care of herself. _Sam's thoughts proved her right. No more than 30 seconds after that thought, she heard the keys jingling from the other side of the door and in walked Rebecca... with Trucker. _Ugh, not him. Why did she have to bring him back here? He'd be perfectly fine sleeping on a park bench._

"Oh Samantha, you're still awake, you remember Trucker, right?" Rebecca said, sounding very much intoxicated.

Sam could smell the alcohol in the air, it made her sick, it made her think of all the rotten people she'd ever been stuck with during her bad days of foster care. Sam just stared, and with a quickness of words she said,

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, hello there sweet child." Trucker said. He then broke out into the lyrics of Sweet child of mine by Guns N' Roses, totally butchering the lyrics with his slurred words, wrong lines, and drunken laughter. Rebecca started singing along with him failing miserably as well. This made Sam want to punch this Trucker guy in the face, and she really wanted to shake Rebecca and ask her what was going on in her stupid brain when she said yes to go on a date with the guy.

"Samantha, you should go to bed, you shouldn't be up this late, you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah Sammy sammy-sam-sam-sam, go to bed you little brat!" Trucker said, thinking he was being hilarious, but really, just egging Sam on even more.

Sam had enough, she was about to explode with anger... and then, it happend.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Rebecca! I don't have school. God, I wish you would've just went back to his house tonight, cause your drunkeness isn't making my head ache any better right now and I'm really starting to think this whole birth mother, birth daughter experience was a bad idea because It seems like you'd rather date loser pricks like this guy and get wasted than even have just one meaningful conversation with me." She didn't mean for it to come out so cruely, but it was true. She was then scared because from past experiences, you should never talk back to someone who is highly inebriated.

It wasn't Rebecca she was scared of, it was the look in Trucker's eyes. She realized what she had said about him and it was probably going to get bad. Trucker was about 6'3, 250lbs, with long hair, resting on his shoulders, he had a mustache, a beard, and backwards trucker hat on. He was scary.

Rebecca just stared at Sam not believing what she had just said. Literally.

"Samantha, I can't believe you just said that to me! Go to your room!" Rebecca yelled.

"Gladly!" Sam yelled back, she turned around to walk to her room, but felt a hard squeeze to her right arm. It was him.

"I don't think so, you little shit. What did you just call me?" He said with rage.

By this time, he had shaken Sam while asking her the question. Sam froze, but then spoke...

"Wow, that's really sad that you're getting offended by a 15 year old's words. I thought guys like you had balls? Guess not." Sam looked away and laughed, but then immediately regretted saying it after he pinned her up against the wall by her neck. Meanwhile, Rebecca was in the background yelling at Trucker to stop, but he wouldn't. He was choking her. Rebecca then came running towards him, but he kept one hand around Sam's neck while using the other to push Rebecca to the ground, hitting her head on the corner of the side table on her way down. She was down for the count.

"Don't you even think about getting up! I need to set this girl straight, no one talks to a grown man like that! Especially a young lady like you!" Trucker yelled.

Sam could smell his alcoholic breath, and it was making her want to vomit. She then worked up all her mite and kicked Trucker where it hurts! She got out of his grasps, and went to Rebecca's side to see if she was okay, she was bleeding pretty bad, but it seemed like whatever she tried to do to Trucker, didn't work. _Maybe he really doesn't have balls? Shit... run! _Sam thought to herself as she saw Trucker coming towards her. There was no time to even try running, she didn't even get a foot away from him before he grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her to the couch, forcing her to lay down. He pulled out a pocket knife, showed it to Sam and then cut her shirt open. Sam couldn't believe what was about to happen. She knew she couldn't stop this guy and she knew that Rebecca was out cold.

"Stop it! Please! Let me go! You piece of shit! Get off of me!" Sam screamed in agony as tears started falling down her face.

Trucker didn't say a word, he was laughing and saying dirty things, mumbling and slurring his drunken words. Sam was scared, she didn't know what to do. She kicked and screamed, she tried biting him, but it seemed as if Trucker liked that, so she stopped.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Sam screamed as loud she ever had in her whole life. It seemed like no matter how loud she yelled, no one was going to come and free her of this disgusting waste of a man.

Trucker then punched Sam in the face hoping she would shut up so he could get the job done with out any problems. Sam was knocked out cold.

When she woke up, it was quiet. Her head was pounding. She thought for a minute that everything that had happened was a dream. But then, she could taste the blood in her mouth, and she looked down at her body and noticed the rippings in her clothing, the blood on her legs, the cuts on her chest from Trucker cutting her shirt off. She was in shambles. She didn't know what to do. She then thought about Rebecca. She went to her side, and she was still passed out. She tried waking her up, but she wouldn't move. Sam then went into her room, grabbed her cell phone and immediately called the one person she knew would drop anything to be by her side and just hold her close. Brooke.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Let me know how you all felt about the first chapter and If I should continue on to Chapter 2! This will be my first story that I've ever published on here. Critisizim is definitely wanted!

Thanks,

-Me


	2. Wake Me When It's Morning

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**Wow**! **First of all, I just wanted to give a huge THANKS! to all everyone's awesome reviews!!! I didn't even begin to think that I would get this quick of a response, I mean, I just uploaded the first chapter like 4 hours ago! So in return to you awesome dedicated OTH fans, I decided to write Chapter 2 today instead of sometime this week. So here it is, hot off the press and I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks again,**

**-Me.  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: **...When she woke up, it was quiet. Her head was pounding. She thought for a minute that everything that had happened was a dream. But then, she could taste the blood in her mouth, and she looked down at her body and noticed the rippings in her clothing, the blood on her legs, the cuts on her chest from Trucker cutting her shirt off. She was in shambles. She didn't know what to do. She then thought about Rebecca. She went to her side, and she was still passed out. She tried waking her up, but she wouldn't move. Sam then went into her room, grabbed her cell phone and immediately called the one person she knew would drop anything to be by her side and just hold her close. Brooke.

* * *

The loud, sleep awakening vibrations of Brooke's phone made her jump from her slumber. She looked at her alarm clock, and noticed that it was almost 3:30am and that it was Sam who was calling. _This can't be good. _Brooke thought to herself. She took a breath and answered.

"Hello?" Brooke paused and was immediately worried when she heard Sam crying in pain and wasn't saying anything back. Brooke, now extremely concerned, tried again.

"Samantha, sweetheart, talk to me girl, what's going on?" Brooke said with all too much worry.

Sam began talking bit by bit through hard and heavy crying. Brooke couldn't understand the half of it, but knew Sam was hurt, scared, and alone and that she needed to be there as soon as possible.

"Honey, stay where you are okay? I want you to call 911. I'm on my way right now, sweetheart." Brooke said trying to hold back her tears.

Brooke had already put her shoes and her jacket on while she had been on the phone with Sam so she could be there as soon as possible. She grabbed her car keys and ran like hell out the door.

* * *

Brooke pulled up to the house and noticed that the front door was open. She turned the car off, and immediately ran inside.

"Sam!" Brooke yelled, but only to get silence in return. She then noticed Rebecca lying on the hard wood floor, with a small-sized puddle of blood coming out from under her head.

"Oh my god." Brooke said as she knelt down to Rebecca. Checking her pulse, she was relieved to find out that she was still breathing, but needed to get to the hospital fast.

"Brooke." A weak Sam said from a distance. Brooke noticed that it came from the room to the left, she ran to it. Sam was lying on her left side and holding her right side in pain on the bedroom floor. She never changed into clean clothes, she was going to, but had no strength to do so. When Brooke walked in, Sam was relieved, but embarrassed at the same time. She didn't want Brooke to see her like this.

When Brooke saw a poor, helpless, battered Sam, she fell to the floor and was at her side. At that very moment, Brooke wished she never would have let Sam leave. She moved Sam's hair out of her face and gasped as she saw the markings and bruises and swelling to her face. It reminded her of the time she was attacked in the store. Brooke started to cry. She couldn't hold it in any longer, not after seeing her Sam like this. She then noticed Sam's clothes were stained with blood.

"Sam, baby, who did this to you?" Brooke said as tears came rolling down her face, rubbing Sam's back gently.

"H-h-h-he...hurt me." That was all Sam could say, she couldn't speak anymore, her voice was almost completely gone from screaming so loud. Sam started crying heavily.

"I'm here now, sweetheart, I'm here. You're gonna be alright, baby." Brooke said as she held Sam tight and rocked her back and forth. Sam was so fragile, it made Brooke feel like she was rocking a baby to sleep.

About three minutes of comfort and tears later, the ambulance had arrived. Rebecca was hauled off to one truck and Sam to the other. As Brooke helped Sam outside, she noticed that almost the entire neighborhood was peaking out their windows or sitting on their front steps watching the sad, depressing scene. _Pathetic. Get back to your own lives, assholes! _It was making Brooke angry. But she ignored it and got into the ambulance truck to be with Sam.

* * *

At the hospital, Brooke waited and waited... and waited just a little bit more. It had just reached to be 4:30AM. Brooke was tired, but wasn't even thinking about shutting an eye. She contemplated on whether she should call Lucas or Peyton or Haley. She needed someone to be with her, but then started to think about Sam. Knowing Sam, Brooke knew that she probably didn't want anyone to know about what had happened. She should just be with Sam and that's that. While drinking as much coffee as possible and pacing like crazy, Sam's Doctor finally came out.

"Ms. Davis, I presume?" The doctor said with a stern voice.

Brooke turned around with relief. _Finally! Someone who can tell me something!_

"Yes, that's me. How is she? Is she okay?" Brooke asked, like any other worried hospital visitor would be.

"Would you step in here with me, please?" The doctor said pointing to an empty viewing room.

"Dr. Reed, is everything okay?" Brooked said nervously.

"I know you said Samantha wasn't telling you much when you had asked her what happened, but there's something very important that you need to know." Dr. Reed said, once again as stern as possible, but this time with much sympathy in his voice.

"Okay..." Brooke's heart started to pound and wasn't exactly anticipating this news, whatever it may be.

"Samantha was raped. Now, we have one of our Medical Examiners on call who would like to talk to Samantha and see whether or not she would would like to be examined. In most cases, rape victims are usually scared and don't want to go through it. The Examiner will gather up a rape kit, if Samantha is willing to go through with the process. If she does decide to, collection of biological evidence could convict the attacker and he could be put away."

Brooke just stood there, absorbing all of the doctor's words. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Not to Samantha, why couldn't it have been me? She's so young. She doesn't deserve this. Not my Sam. _Brooke eyes began to well.

"Now, I know that was hard for you to hear, but just think about it. Talk to Samantha about it. I don't know what she'll say, but I do know that there is a girl in the next room waiting to see her mother. She wouldn't stop asking for you." The doctor said with a small smirk and a hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Thank You, Dr. Reed." Brooke simply said. When the doctor had said that Sam wouldn't stop asking for her mother, she started to get nervous. _What if she meant Rebecca? What if she doesn't even want to see me? What if she tells me to leave when I walk into her room? I won't, even if she tells me to. _

Brooke walked to Sam's room, opened the door slowly, and walked in silently. Sam's back was facing Brooke's, so she couldn't see that Brooke was in the room. Sam heard foot steps and turned her body slowly to face Brooke's.

"Hey" Sam said quietly, still sounding very weak.

_Thank God!_ Brooke was relieved that she didn't hear Sam yelling, telling her to get out of her room, and that she wants her real mom.

Brooke smiled softly and walked to Sam's bedside. She put her hand in Sam's and kissed it. Sam looked like a ghost. She had never seen someone so fragile and hurt. It made Brooke hurt just looking at her. Sam squeezed Brooke's hand. Brooke's tears began to fall once again. _I can't do this infront of her, but I can't help it. I feel like she's being stronger than me. _Brooke thought to herself.

Just as that thought had passed through her mind, Sam reached out with her other hand toward Brooke's face and wiped a single tear away. It touched Brooke's heart and made her want to just hug Sam for days.

"Scoot." Brooke said, implying Sam to move over a little so she could lay with her.

Sam did as she was told and Brooke crawled into the bed, wrapped her arms around her, gave her a kiss on the forehead and said to Sam...

"Sleep. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Just close your eyes. We'll talk about all this tomorrow" Brooke said with the gentle, motherly voice that she's always had.

Sam rested her head onto Brooke's chest and closed her eyes, Brookes voice was mesmerizing to Sam.

"Just wake me when it's morning." That's all Sam could say.

Feeling the gentle rubbing of her back, Sam closed her eyes, cleared her mind, and curled up into Brooke like a sleeping toddler.

She was spent, she was worn out, she was hurt, she was aching, she was embarrased, she was depressed, but non the less she was in the arms of her protector, and knew that nothing could ever touch her or hurt her again. Samantha was once again, loved and saved by a fascinating being we all call Brooke Davis.

* * *

**Hope you all liked Chapter 2! Let me know what you think! :) **

**In the following chapters to come, you will read more about the OTH GANG (Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Skillz... and maybe even surprise visit from a certain boy? (Can any of you guess who that boy might be?) Also, more Brooke and Sam scenes to come!  
**

**Oh yeah! And I bet you're all wondering about what's going to happen to Rebecca aren't you? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about her... or Trucker! ;)  
**

**Thanks!**

**-Me.  
**


	3. Return To Me

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Here is Chapter 3. Just wrote it Today. Took me a good 2-3 hours.**

**Every time I read the reviews, I get so excited, So I feel like I have to get right on to another chapter.**

**You guys are awesome! Keep the reviews coming please.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own One Tree Hill. Unfortunately the only thing I own is Trucker. That nasty, old turd. Whatever. He's the one that made the story interesting.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: **Sam rested her head onto Brooke's chest and closed her eyes, Brookes voice was mesmerizing to Sam.

"Just wake me when it's morning." That's all Sam could say.

Feeling the gentle rubbing of her back, Sam closed her eyes, cleared her mind, and curled up into Brooke like a sleeping toddler.

She was spent, she was worn out, she was hurt, she was aching, she was embarrassed, she was depressed, but non the less she was in the arms of her protector, and knew that nothing could ever touch her or hurt her again. Samantha was once again, loved and saved by a fascinating being we all call Brooke Davis.

* * *

**Return To Me**

Brooke slept for maybe two hours. It was 6:30 in the morning and she couldn't believe last night was actually real. She still lay in the bed next to Sam, just staring at her, gently hovering her hand all over her cuts and silently crying. She then closed her eyes, pretended to believe that there wasn't anything wrong with her. For a few seconds, Brooke imagined she was at home on a Saturday morning, watching Sam sleep peacefully and unharmed, making breakfast, going shopping, laughing, and smiling. Brooke would kill to see Samantha's beautiful smile, but she now knows that it's going to take a while for her to ever see that. _Who did this to you Sam? I need you to talk to me, please. I can't figure this out on my own, I need my girl. _Brooke said to herself.

* * *

Jamie is sitting at the kitchen table throwing his crunch berries at his father, while Nathan launches grapes at Jamie's forehead. The awesome duo laughed and laughed until the wife and mother of the house, Haley walks in, sophisticated and beautiful, with a smile on her face and looks at Nathan.

"Wow, I thought I only had one child?" Haley said, showing her paint white teeth.

"Oh, come on honey, you only live once. At least I'm throwing the healthy stuff." Nathan said in all seriousness, but Haley doesn't buy it, obviously.

"Daddy, shouldn't I be throwing the unhealthy stuff? You should be eating the grapes, right?" Jamie said. Totally outsmarting his father.

"Your son has a point. Clean up this mess please. Jamie you have to be at school in 15 minutes and I have to get to the studio to pick some stuff up for Peyton." Haley said in mother tone.

Then the phone suddenly rang and Nathan looked at Haley strange.

"I GOT ITTTTT!" Jamie said loudly.

"Who could possibly be calling the house at 7 in the morning?" Nathan said, curiously.

"Hi Aunt Brooke!" Jamie continued on the phone.

Haley looked at Nathan with worry on her face, because Brooke has never called her house, not this early, she could feel like something wasn't right.

"Jamie say bye and give mommy the phone, please."

"Aw man, well Aunt Brooke, Mommy says I gotta get ready for school, so I'll talk to you later, bye! Love you!" Jamie said running 3 steps to his mother, handing her the phone, and running up the stairs. Nathan starts to clean up the mess him and Jamie made and cleans the dishes from breakfast, while he somewhat eavesdropped on Haley and Brooke's conversation.

"Brooke, hey, what's going on?"

Brooke started to tell Haley everything that had happened that night, she even told her that Sam had been raped. Brooke knew that Sam probably didn't want anyone to know about what had happened, but she had to tell someone. So, why not Haley, one of her best friends, and the one second closest to Sam. Nathan's face was locked in with Haley's. He knew that face, he knew that Haley was about to cry, but he knew she would hold it in so Jamie wouldn't notice anything was wrong.

"I'll be up there as soon as I can. Brooke everything's gonna be ok, I'll be there I promise." Haley said trying to gather her voice back together, and remove the lump she had in her throat. She then hung up the phone, luckily Jamie was still upstairs so he couldn't hear what Haley was about to tell Nathan. She wasn't obviously going to tell Nathan the whole truth only because Brooke said that Sam doesn't want anyone to know.

"Babe, what's goin on?" Nathan asked, worried.

"It's Sam, Nathan. She uhh.. she was in some kind of accident, I'm gonna head up to the hospital and be there with Brooke." Haley said trying to cover the cracks of the small lie.

"Wait, Brooke is with her? I thought she left to stay with her mother?" Nathan said, with a somewhat confused face.

"Honey, I'll explain all of this later, Can you please drop Jamie off at school? Just tell him that I had to get to the studio quicker than I thought. Ok? I love you." Haley said wrapping her arms around her husband and kissing him.

"Alright, I will. Please be careful on your way there." Nathan said as Haley walked to the front door.

"Haley, whatever happened, Sam will be alright. She's always been a hard-ass. She'll be ok" Nathan said, trying calm Haley a bit, maybe hoping she would relax. Haley just smiled.

"Yeah I hope you're right."

Haley walked out of the door.

* * *

Sam was still sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed. Brooke was sitting on one of the chairs, flipping through the channels, bored out of her mind, but she couldn't leave. She promised Sam that when she woke up, she would be right there, by her side. But she then thought to herself... _Sam is probably worn out, and knowing her sleeping schedule, she most likely won't wake up until 1 or 2pm. I need coffee._ She walked quietly, but quickly out the door. Asking one of the nurses to stay in the room in case she wakes up to let her know that Brooke hadn't left her and she'd be back in 2 seconds.

Brooke was filling up her cup with coffee, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Brooke, hey, how is she, how's Sam?" It was Haley. Brooke put her cup down and the two hugged for a good 30 seconds. It was comforting for the both of them.

"She's still sleeping. Haley, it's bad. I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless, but I know, it's her, she's the one that's so helpless. Every time I look at her, I want to cry and then I want to hunt down the scumbag, creep that did this to her." Brooke said with anger in her voice as she spoke that last sentence. Haley put her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Have you tried talking to her about what's possible if she goes through with the examination?" Haley asked with curiosity.

"No, I didn't want to bombard her with questions last night. I just let her sleep and told her we would talk about all that stuff when she wakes up. Speaking of, we should really get back to the room cause I promised her I would be there when she opened her eyes." Brooke said grabbing her coffee and heading towards Sam's room with Haley.

"Brooke, are you sure it's a good idea that I'm in the room? What if she wakes up and get's mad that I'm here? I don't want her to get stressed because of me." Haley said nervously.

"Haley, you're her teacher, you're the one who discovered this girl, and you're the one who gave her to me. By all means, please stay. It's kind of boring around here when she's sleeping. Just stay for a little bit."

"Oh Brooke, You had me at 'Haley'." Haley said with a smirk on her face, hugging Brooke once more.

It was now almost 8:30am, Sam was still sleeping and Brooke and Haley were sitting down in the room having small talk. But, it then turned into a somewhat big talk.

"Haley, do you think I should call Julian?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, I mean, do you think that Sam would want that?" Haley said back.

"It's just that... He cared so much about Sam and would never want to see anything happen to her. He loves her, you know, I just..." Brooke said as her words traveled in different directions.

"Maybe you should ask Sam that." Just as Haley spoke those words, Sam's eyes opened.

"Ask me what?" A still weak and sleep-eyed Sam had said quietly.

"Hi there sleepy head. I'm surprised you're awake. I was guessing maybe 3 more hours." Brooke said with a light, optimistic voice as she rubbed Sam's head, pulling the hair away from her face.

Sam smirked just a little bit, but not close enough to even be considered a smile, Brooke looked a little dissappointed. Sam then looked at Haley into her sympathetic eyes.

"Hi, Haley. I'm surprised to see you here." Sam said.

"Yeah, I hope you're okay with that" Haley said

"It's okay, I'm not the only person that needs comforting." Sam said while looking at Brooke.

Brooke smiled a little bit.

"Well, I'm gonna go get me some coffee, I'll leave you two alone so you can talk." Haley walked out of the room.

Brooke looked at Sam in silence and then knew that what Sam didn't want to talk about, had to be talked about.

"Sam, I know you don't want to talk about this, but we have to. It will all be over with soon, I promise. But there is a doctor here who would like to talk to you about a few things. She is a specialist in gathering evidence from victims of.." Brooke's reassuring, motherly tone was cut off by Sam.

"... Rape. I know, I don't want to do it." Sam had this dead tone in her voice, she said it with no feeling.

"Sweetheart, are you sure about this? Don't you want this guy to be put away for what he did?" Brooke said, with a worried, scared voice.

"It's not that I don't want to do it because I'm scared. I don't want to do it because I know who did this to me." As Sam said that, her eyes started to well. Brooke grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it.

"Honey, If you're not comfortable telling the police, I can do it." Brooke said, trying to comfort Sam. But, Brooke could tell Sam was about snap. She had this rage in her face, and then soon in her voice.

"No, I want to do it, I want this guy to pay. I hate him. I hate him so much. I can still feel him on me, and I want it off. I want it go away, I want him to die! I WANT TO KILL HIM! HE DID THIS TO ME, BROOKE. I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT HE DID!" Sam was officially scaring Brooke. She grabbed Sam to calm her down. At this point, Sam was crying hysterically, making Brooke cry. Brooke was like a magnet and Sam was like steal just flinging into her arms and holding on for dear life. Sam cried and cried. Brooke rubbed her back and soothed her and told her to relax, to rest, and told her everything was going to be ok.

"Breathe, honey, just breathe. Shhhh. Come on, baby. Look at me." Brooke said, still tears falling down her face. She grabbed Sam's face and made her look into Brooke's eyes.

"Samantha, I promise, I will never let anything happen to you, ever. You will always be mine. I will always be there for you. I'll never stop watching over you. Sam, you are the bravest girl I have ever known. I'll never stop loving you, sweetheart." Brooke said, with a stern, motherly tone to her voice.

Sam looked at Brooke, wide eyed. Her tears had stopped. She believed Brooke. She really did feel safe, whether she was in Brooke's arms or if she was just standing right next to her. She knew nothing could come between them. Sam loved Brooke for this. She knew she would never get heart ever again.

"I love you, Brooke. I'm so sorry that I left you. I never should have, I thought it was a good idea, but look what happend!" Sam said starting to cry.

"Sam, stop. Wipe those tears away. This isn't your fault, you don't need to apologize for anything, do you understand me?" Brooke said staring into Sam's big brown eyes.

"Okay. Is Rebecca going to be okay?" Sam asked with concern.

"I'm sure she's okay. I haven't talked to any doctors. Would you like me to ask?" Brooke said.

"Yes, that's if you don't mind. I just want to make sure she's okay, because I want to talk to her and tell her how sorry I am, and that I don't want to live with her anymore."

Brooke touched the side of Sam's face softly with a slight smile. "Okay."

* * *

Everything was said and done with and Haley had left to be with her family, she hugged Sam and told her that if she ever needed or wanted to talk that she will always be there for her. Sam then went and talked to Rebecca. They aplogized to eachother. Rebecca feeling the worst because she knows that this is all her fault. But, she understands. She didn't want to talk to Brooke. She knew that Sam would be safe and better off. They gave each other a hug and it ended there. As bad as Sam felt, she knew that moving back with Brooke was what was best for her. If she continued living with Rebecca, she knew that that house would give her nothing but nightmares.

Sam then went to the police, gave them his first name, she didn't know his last, but said that Rebecca would be more than happy to give them the rest of the information. Sam finally gave them a discription of what he looked like, and where you could find him. Hopefully they would. The cops told Sam how brave she was, had a talk with Brooke and finally, Sam could go home.

"Let's go home." Brooke said wrapping one arm around Sam, kissing the side of her face and walking out through the doors of the hospital.

Sam breathed in the cool, afternoon air slowly as she was walking with Brooke.

"Home, it sounds like a nice place, I think I've been there before." She smiled, rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and walked to the car. Brooke looked down at Sam.

"You smiled." Brooke said, making her smile even bigger.

"I'm just happy that I'm yours." Sam said smiling once again.

They get into the car and drive away.

"Can we please get some pizza when we get home, I'm starving." They both laughed and drove to the place they had been anticipating since that morning... home.

Samantha was happy, despite what happened. There will be obsiticles along the way and Brooke will be there to help her through all of the hurt she has been going through. She will forever feel safe, knowing that she now has her real mother back with open arms. Nothing else in this world sounded better than that.


	4. I Just Want to Be Okay Today

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Everyone, It's your favorite lightning speed updater. Now, I have to be honest, I've only been updating so fast because I've been off work for two days and have been doing absolutely nothing, which is actually kind of nice for a change (None of you don't exactly know me... I'm a very busy person). Starting Wednesday morning, I'm going to be extremely busy, so there may not be an update for another week, but who knows. I could surprise you. You may even be lucky to get a chapter 5 in tomorrow (Tuesday) night, but we shall see.**

**In other words, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Started it at 12:30am and ended it at 3:45am. I know it's starting to get a little on the boring side cause I'm running out of ideas. If any of you guys have any ideas to pitch me for me, I'd love to consider them, and I'll give you the credit! :)**

**Anyways, all done talking.. continue to the story now. Hope you enjoy.**

**-ME  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: **Samantha was happy, despite what happened. There will be obsiticles along the way and Brooke will be there to help her through all of the hurt she has been going through. She will forever feel safe, knowing that she now has her real mother back with open arms. Nothing else in this world sounded better than that.

* * *

I Just Want To Be Okay Today

It's been one week. One whole week. One rough week. Brooke knew that Sam was happy that day she left the hospital, but she knew that soon the happiness would wash away and that the pain she threw out the day she came home would find it's way to the shore of her mind, washing itself back up. Not letting her forget that it's there. Brooke was right.

Since that horrible night and day, Brooke never really brought it back up to Sam. She didn't want Sam to feel like she needed to talk about it right away. _When Sam wants to talk about it, she'll talk about it._ Brooke had been saying to herself this past week. They had there share of smiles and laughter, but she noticed after each laugh and after each smile, Sam would grow this look of agony or despair on her face, but only for a quick second. It was almost as if Sam's mind was telling her that she wasn't suppose to laugh and be happy, so she better shut up. It always went away, but then would come back when least expected. It made Brooke sad. She knew Sam was still hurting, so Brooke had to be what she had to be, her shoulder to cry on, her hand to hold, her confidant, her best friend, her protector, but most of all, her mother. So on this very day, a hot summer day in May, Brooke made plans for them to go to the beach. To relax the day away. Something Sam needed. It wasn't a plan to get her to talk, just a plan to get her to calm herself. To just be okay.

It was 7:30am when Brooke's alarm went off. She got up, got in the shower, got dressed, made herself some coffee and went out to get the morning paper. As she was slowly flipping through, she took a sip of her coffee and her eyes widened when they gazed across a headline that read:

_**Man Charged In Girl's Rape Convicted in Tree Hill, NC**_

_Timothy "Trucker" Valence was charged with raping a 15 year old girl in his girlfriend's home last friday, May 1st. Police say Valence will be held in the Tree Hill County Jail on charges including rape and involuntary deviate sexual intercourse._

Brooke took a deep sigh of relief, having actually decided to read the paper that morning. She was so happy that they found that sleeze bag. She almost wanted to cry, but she held back her tears and decided to give Haley a ring to tell her the news.

"Hello?" Haley said

"Haley! They got him! He's in jail!" Brooke said with excitement, but was trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Sam.

"Brooke, that's so good to hear, you have no idea. Have you told Sam?" Haley said with relief in her voice as well.

"No, not yet, she's still sleeping, but I can't wait to tell her. It will definitely take some wait off her shoulders that's for sure." Brooke said.

"I bet it will. Brooke, you're doing so good with Sam, she's the luckiest girl in the world to have you as her mother. I just wanted to let you know that I'm always here for you if you're having trouble getting through to her. I'm just a phone call away." Haley said in all honesty.

Brooke loved Haley for saying this. She was such a kind-hearted woman. Always was and always will be. Brooke smiled widely.

"Thanks, Tutor-Mom, but if it wasn't for you, I would have never met such an awesome kid. I love you for that." Brooke said softly.

"Wow, Tutor-Mom, huh? Haven't heard that one in sometime. But hey, I hate to cut this short, but I gotta get my ever so wonderful son to school. I'm so happy for you and Sam, tell her I said hi and that I miss her! Love you, Brooke-Mom." Haley said, laughing at the words she just invented.

"Brooke-Mom?" Brooke questioned as she laughed as well.

"Eh, guess it wasn't as it good as I thought it would be. Tutor-Mom wins. Bye!" Haley hung up the phone as did Brooke. Brooke smiled, shrugged and laughed at thought of Haley coming up with that term. _It was a good Haley attempt._ Brooke thought to herself.

Brooke looked at the clock noticing that it's almost 9, so she should probably get breakfast going. She really just wanted to run in and jump on Sam's bed and tell her that he's in jail. But she knew that that would never happen and Sam probably wouldn't be all bubbly and jumpy and happy about it. I mean, she should at least feel relief, knowing that he's not on the streets anymore ruining other people's lives, but, she's depressed and Brooke can see that. After Brooke's thoughts cleared her mind, she heard a noise coming from Sam's room. She stopped, but couldn't get quite the listen in due to the sizzling of the grease in the frying pan. So, she stopped what she was doing, walked a little closer to Sam's bedroom door and put her ear to it. _She's crying. _Brooke said to herself. _Should I knock? Should I walk in and pretend I didn't even notice?_ Brooke decided to wing it and just walk in and she'll take it from there.

It was a sad sight. Sam was sitting up against the head board of her bed, crying quietly. She's looking at something. Brooke sits down on the side of the bed closest to Sam, rests her hand on her shoulder and works up the courage to speak, afraid of what Sam might say back to her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Brooke says very calmly

Sam doesn't say anything, she's just looking down at what looks like a picture. Brooke tries again.

"What are you looking at?" Brooke asks.

Sam finally looks up into Brooke's eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets her words come off her lips.

"It's a picture of me and you, from Peyton's baby shower." Sam says, with a slight smirk appearing on her face, almost of embarrassment. Brooke is confused.

"Now, what's so sad about that, silly girl?" Brooke says, trying to liven up the mood a little bit.

Sam's smirk soon turns away to that look of agony and despair like always. Still, tears, like water bombs rolling down her face.

"That was the day I left. If I never would have left, I could still...We could still be happy like we were in this picture, Brooke. I know you told me that I shouldn't apologize because all of this wasn't my fault, but this mess would have never happened If I would've just stayed with you. I would have been safe with you, from everything. You were so good to me and I just bailed because I thought Rebecca seemed cool. I never should have left, and I won't forgive myself for that." Sam finished, looking down, wiping her tears away.

"Hey, Sam, look at me." Brooke said, still with her calm, raspy voice. Sam still kept her head down. Brooke took her finger to Sam's chin and lifted her head to hers. Sam's head was at level, but her eyes were looking in the other direction. Brooke wiped away Sam's tears.

"Honey, look at me please." Brooke begged. Sam finally did as she was told.

"Look around. Tell me where you are at this very moment?" Brooke said, a slight smirk developing across her face. Sam look confused but she answered the question.

"In my room..?"

"That's right, you're in your room. _You're _room. Sweetheart, this place is just as much yours as it is mine. Yes, you left, but you only thought that it was best for you, to get to know Rebecca and things didn't work out. Don't look back on that. It's strange, the way life works. It's strange how we found each other. This is only going to make you stronger and I'm going to be there until the sun in the sky burns out. Forever, Sam. I'm going to help you through this. You are mine to look after, and I will do what I was put on this earth to do. Take care of you. So, that picture you're looking at, isn't a bad memory, it's one of the good ones and there will be more of those to come." Brooke said very optimistically with a smile.

Sam looked at Brooke with innocence.

"You promise?"

"You better believe I promise. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you... Well except for the beach." Brooke said.

"We're going to the beach?" Sam said, with a smile.

"Yes, we're going to the beach. All day. I also have some good news. So get your butt out of bed and get dressed. Breakfast is on the table." As Brooke said that, she playfully threw a pillow at Sam's messy bed-head. Didn't really make a difference. Before Brooke could walk out to door, Sam had ran up and hugged Brooke from behind. Brooke criss-crossed her arms across her chest holding onto Sam's arms.

"I love you, Brooke." Sam said.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Brooke turned around and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Sam was all cleaned up and ready for Breakfast. She sat down at the table across from Brooke where she had continued reading the paper and drinking her-now-somewhat-cold-coffee. Sam digs into the breakfast. While doing so, she ponders about the good news Brooke wanted to tell her. _Maybe she's getting a dog. I need one of those. _

"So... what's this good news you have to tell me?" Sam asked.

"Oh, right! So, I was reading in the paper today and I came across an article." Brooke paused for a minute, looking at Sam who was smiling, anticipating this news.

"Sam, they got him. He's in jail and he won't be out for a long time." Brooke said with happiness. But the happy face Brooke had soon turned into concern face. Sam didn't look happy, but she didn't look sad either.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Sam? Are you happy? Sad?" Brooke says wondering what Sam's about to say.

"I don't know... I mean, I thought I would feel something. To know that he's away from me and won't ever hurt me again, but I don't know, I just feel... I don't know. I don't know how I feel." Sam said, sounding ever so depressed. Brooke frowned after hearing Sam speak like that. It made her feel sorry for Sam. But, Brooke's trying to be strong for her girl.

"Well, we don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want. I just thought that you should know."

"Yeah, thanks though. It's good to hear, I just... I don't know." Sam said while picking at her plate of food.

"I know you don't know, and that's okay, just eat. It's a beautiful day in Tree Hill and I don't wanna miss it, so the faster you get done, the faster we can get a good spot at the beach." Brooke said with joy.

Brooke had been doing really well with changing the subject fast. She knew Sam liked that. She just went with it. She still felt like Sam needed help, but didn't want to be one of those prying, nagging mothers. She wanted to wait it out and see if Sam would progress and do it on her own. She knew Sam was a very independent person and that would only make her stronger.

* * *

At the beach, Sam is laying on the beach towel, soaking up the sun. Brooke does the same a few inches beside her. Sam has her earphones in, blasting music. Brooke looks at her and smiles and decides to pull one of the ear buds out of her ears. This startled Sam.

"Ahh, hey, what was that for?" Sam said confused.

"Because, I didn't come to the beach to lay in silence. I want to talk with you. I like talking with you." Brooke replied.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, anything, ask me questions." Brooke said with confidence.

"Anything?" Sam said back almost sounding like she was 6 years old or something.

"Yeah, anything."

"Ha, well this is gonna get interesting." Sam laughed.

"Uhh, okay, well maybe not anything. Nothing that has to do with my sex life. That would just be gross."

"Ew, yeah. Totally gross. Hmmm... Heres' something I've always wanted to know... where did you come up with the name 'Clothes Over Bros.' It's always interested me? Sam asked inquistively.

"Good question. Well, I will tell you. Back in high school I had some issues in the relationship department. Left me feelin a little discouraged, you know? So awesome Haley gave me one of her amazingly refreshing pep-talks and convinced me to stop letting all my boy problems get in the way of my love for designing clothes. I was inspired and that's when the deal was sealed. 'Clothes Over Bros.' Perfect if you ask me, always will be." Brooke said brightly.

"That's pretty awesome, Brooke." Sam said sincerely.

"Alright, keep those questions coming, please."

Without any hesitation, Sam had this next question all ready for Brooke to answer.

"How come you don't talk to Julian anymore?" Sam asked with concern.

This wasn't really a fun question for Brooke.

"Hmm.. You know, I'm not really liking this game anymore." Brooke said, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Come on, Brooke, you said _anything._" Sam said eagerly.

"Alright, alright." Brooke said giving in to the question. Sam starred as Brooke began to explain.

"Julian and I... we just... we weren't ready for each other. I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and Julian just pushed everything so fast. I only knew the guy a month and he's asking me and you to fly to L.A. with him. I couldn't just up and leave everything. It was too fast. I maybe could have figured something out in the months to come, but he just kind of ambushed me with it all and I didn't know what to say. I felt terrible rejecting his offer, but my life is here. I love Julian, but I wouldn't change anything for moments like these with you, here, in Tree Hill." Brooke said in all truthfulness as she smiled.

"Wow." Sam said as she lay on her back looking up at that sky.

"What?" Brooke asks.

"I've never felt like this before." Sam said, honestly.

"Felt like what?" Brooke asked curiously

"Loved so much. I didn't even know it existed. But when you talk about me like that, I get this mushy feeling inside that makes me feel happy to be alive, despite the things that I've been through. I'm glad to know that I'll always have you around." Sam said with loyalty.

Brooke smiled and then looked ahead.

"Always." Brooke assured Sam.

"God, it's such a peaceful today." Sam said.

"Uh oh, or not... Sam, Incoming!" Brooke yelled.

Just as she said that, Sam turned her head to where Brooke was staring and saw a little blond boy heading their way, well running their way, which seemed almost at the speed of light.

"SAM! IT'S YOU!" As Jamie yelled he plopped down in the sand, flinging it all over Sam and Brooke. They dusted themselves off while laughing.

"Hey, buddy. Yes it is me. Don't you have parents?"

"Duh! It's me and daddy's day at the beach, he was right behind me, he's getting old. But Sam! Guess what else!?" Jamie said. It was obvious the kid was hopped up on lots of sugar, so of course he was spending the day with Nathan.

"What else Jamie!?" Sam said, pretending to be as excited as Jamie was.

"Daddy said he's gonna take me to the pet store to look a puppies!" Jamie said, almost as if he was on top of the world.

Brooke chimed in.

"Oh, I bet your mom is gonna love that. Don't you think Chester will get jealous?" Brooke said, curious to hear the young boys answer.

"Well, Chester is really good with other animals. It's just the other animals that aren't good with him. I'll just have to get a small dog or maybe keep Chester in the closet, I don't want him to get eaten, you know." The girls laughed and just as Jamie had ended his explanation, Nathan walked up.

"Dang boy, you're making your Daddy look bad, can't even keep up with a 5 year old."

"I told you you needed to get in shape, dad." Jamie said ever so serious.

Everyone smiles and they all have a good short talk and then all the sudden, a rain drop.

"Ah, I think it's gonna rain." Nathan said as a drop landed on him.

"Oh man, it was such a nice day outside, stupid whether!" Brooke said as if she were a child.

"Hey that's okay. I hate the sand anyways." Sam says.

"You hate the sand!?" Jamie said in amazement.

Sam playfully rolled her eyes and patted Jamie's head.

"It was good seeing you Jimmy-Jam. Let's hang out sometime soon." Sam said.

"Definitely, maybe by that time I'll have a dog and we can play with it!"

"Yeah, someone's got a birthday coming up soon and he's been begging for a dog, so we're looking into it." Nathan said.

"Oh, Nathan. You know once you take a child to a pet store to look at dogs, you usually come home with one. Not only can you not deny the actual puppy faces, but the child's sad puppy face as well when you tell them they can't get one." Brooke said.

Jamie had a smile on his face and looked up at his Dad like he had this awesome idea.

"Gee, Thanks for giving Jamie that wonderful idea, Brooke." Nathan said with playful hate.

"No problem. Hey, we should probably get out of here, looks like that storm is heading our way."

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later. Bye Sam, it was good seeing, glad you're doing okay." Nathan said sincerely

"Thanks, it was good seeing you too." Sam replied back with a reassuring smile.

"Bye Nathan. James Lucas Scott, you stop right there! First of all, I didn't even get a hello when you came crashing down on Sam, and then you leave with out saying goodbye to your favorite aunt? I thought I taught you better?" Brooke said, joking obviously, but really wants a hug from that boy she loves ever so much.

You could tell Jamie felt a little bit bad, but he's 5. What can you do, right? He slumped his shoulders down and walked over to her with a silly little smile and gave her a hug.

"Sorry Aunt Brooke. But, you see, my love is just so powerful, you should have been able to see it. If you did, I wouldn't have to give you hugs and kisses all the time." Jamie said, trying to be sly.

"Boy, you sure do have a way with words. Now get outta here. Nathan tell your wife to call me. I'm trying to get all the girls together for lunch this week." Brooke said.

"I will. See you guys."

"Bye" Brooke and Sam both said in unison.

* * *

Brooke and Sam are now back at home. Sam is sitting on the couch watching t.v. while Brooke is putting away the beach supplies. When Brooke is done, she sits down and lets out a big heavy sigh.

"Sorry the beach thing didn't work out according to plan, kiddo." Brooke said with disappointment.

"Eh, it's okay. Like I said, sand isn't really my thing." Sam said as she shrugged and laughed a little.

"So. What do you wanna do now?" Brooke asked Sam.

"I don't know. I mean it's raining, so we can't exactly do much. Plus, I hate the rain, so I'd rather not even be in it." Sam said pesimistically

"Agreed. How about a movie?" Brooke said.

"Sounds good to me."

Brooke pops in a good, old classic... _Clueless._

About a half hour into the movie, Sam was already passed out. Her head was resting on Brooke's lap. Brooke looked down at Sam and smiled. _This is life. _Brooke said to herself.

She then decided to close her eyes and sleep like Sam was doing. Although it wasn't even close to 2pm, Brooke didn't care. This was there time and if this was the way they were going to spend it, sleeping, then so be it. Brooke couldn't be happier as of this moment. They were a family.

* * *

**Like I said, longest chapter I've written so far and If you have any ideas, feel free the throw some at me. If I like your idea enough, this is your prize:**

**A credit at the beginning of the chapter saying that whatever the idea is, was your idea, I'll let everyone know how awesome you are, and how honored I am to throw it into my story. Or... something along those lines :)  
**

**Get creative you guys! But make sure it works around the story line.**

**BUT, I do have some definite No No's...**

***No Sam getting pregnant**

***No Deaths**

***No Lucas cheating on Peyton w/ Brooke (Though I was always pro Brucas, In my story, I'm still sticking with how all the original gang turned out.)**

**ANYTHING ELSE CAN WORK. UNLESS I COME ACROSS SOMETHING ELSE THAT'S A NO NO. Other than that... TURN ON YOUR BRAINS AND HELP ME OUT!**

**Thanks!**

**-ME.  
**


	5. Song For A Sleeping Girl

**Alright everyone, Here is chapter 5. Thanks for all the ideas. ****I threw in one of your guys' ideas in this chapter, the credit is at the end to find out who it goes to! ****My life is about to get very hectic, due to a ridiculous work schedule for the rest of the week/weekend. Please let me know how you all feel about this chapter. I definitely think it's the most interesting one so far and Sam has some kind of "break through" (that's not really the word I was looking for there, but... let's just say she finally get's a little bit of her anger out, it's hardly over yet though, that's for sure) Anyways, I'm done rambling. Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**: She then decided to close her eyes and sleep like Sam was doing. Although it wasn't even close to 2pm, Brooke didn't care. This was there time and if this was the way they were going to spend it, sleeping, then so be it. Brooke couldn't be happier as of this moment. They were a family.

* * *

**2 weeks Later**

It was a Saturday morning and Brooke thought it was time to head back to the store and get some work done. Sam stayed home, but Brooke had an alarm that went off every hour to call Sam and make sure she was okay. Sam thought Brooke was being ridiculous, but she was just being motherly like she was. When Brooke got home, she heard music playing that she didn't know Sam even knew existed. It was a classical tune. Think, "The Chairman's Waltz" classic. She was confused.

"Sam?" Brooke yelled through the house, but there was no answer. The music was up pretty loud, she was wondering why in the world Sam was listening to this. She noticed that the door of Sam's room was cracked open so she decided not to knock, but just peak in a little bit. What Brooke saw amazed her.

She was dancing. Brooke had no idea that Sam had such talent for dancing. The look on Sam's face was nothing but passion. She looked like an entirely new person. She was a beautiful dancer. Her extensions were as graceful as they came and her lines were gorgeous. She was truly gifted. Brooke opened the door a little more, Sam still not noticing that Brooke was watching in amazement. Then finally, Sam did a turn and then jumped when she saw Brooke.

"Holy shit! You scared me, Brooke. Ever heard of knocking?" Sam said, somewhat out of breath and a little embarrassed.

"I'm gonna let the cursing slide only because whatever you were just doing kind of took my breath away. I had no idea you could dance like that, Samantha. Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke said in amazement.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I danced a lot as a kid, but when I got older, couldn't really afford for classes so I just stopped and besides, the foster parents I had didn't really care much for it, they kind of just ignored it. I break out my classical music every once in awhile. It relaxes me." Sam said, like it really wasn't that big of deal, but Brooke thought otherwise.

"You have some talent girl. Have you ever thought about trying it out again?" Brooke asked, wondering what Sam's going to say.

"Eh, I haven't really thought much about it, I just do it because."

"Well, I think you should look in to it. I'll pay for your classes if you're up for it. Besides, I think it would be good for, maybe take a lot things off your mind." Brooke said.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right? I'll think about it. I do kind of miss it." Sam said getting all nostalgic.

"Well then I don't think there should be any thought about it, you should just do it." Brooke said cheerfully.

* * *

The sun was just setting. Brooke was at the kitchen table working on sketches and Sam was on the couch writing in her journal when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sam said. She walked to the door to reveal that It was Peyton with the brand new edition to the Scott Family.

"Peyton!" Sam said as she gave her a hug. She hadn't seen Peyton since the baby shower, so she was excited to see her and meet the new baby, Ellie.

When Brooke heard that Peyton was here she got up and went to greet her and the baby.

"It's so good to see you Sam. Sorry I didn't stop by sooner, I really wanted to see how you were doing and talk with you, but things have just been so busy." Peyton said sincerely.

"Peyton, you just had a baby, I understand." Sam said chuckling a bit.

"P. Scott and Baby Scott, my favorites, have a seat but give me my niece." Brooke said with joy.

"Where's Lucas?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's at home. I begged him to let me go to the studio two days in a row, which meant he had to stay home with the baby. So he's at home resting." Peyton said.

"Wow, just wait until she's 2. He'll never want to wake up." Sam said jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, anybody need anything?" Sam asked politely.

"No thank you." Brook said.

"I think I'm good." Peyton said.

As Sam walked to the kitchen, she figured she should maybe stall a bit only because she knew Brooke and Peyton were going to talk.

"Sam seems like she's doing okay, Brooke." Peyton said with a little relief in her voice. She thought that when she would arrived that Sam would be angsty like usual, but worse due to the things she's going through, but she was surprisingly wrong. At least, that's what she thought.

"She has her good days and she has her bad days. I've been waiting for her to come to me and talk to me, but she won't. I can see it in her eyes she's still hurting, but I think she's just scared to bring it all up cause things have been going so well." Brooke said, sounding a little discouraged.

As soon as she said that, the sounds of glass shattering came from the kitchen. Brooke and Peyton both jumped at the sound and Brooke gave Ellie back to Peyton to go see if Sam was alright.

"SHIT!" Sam said sounding frustrated.

"What happened! Are you okay?" Brooke said worried.

"I think the stupid fridge is leaking. I slipped and fell and broke that thing that used to hold liquid." Sam said sounding defeated.

"Sam, you're bleeding." Brooke said, with even more worry in her voice. Sam had a large cut on the inside of her hand that she wasn't too aware of. Assuming the glass hit the ground first and then using the palms of her hand to break the fall, it must have landed right on top of a piece of glass.

"Gross." Sam said looking at her hand, noticing that the blood had gotten all over jeans. The blood making her queezy and little dizzy, she all the sudden started getting flashbacks of that night. In her mind, she was just at the point where she was waking up thinking it was all a dream until she looked down and noticed her blood stained clothes.

By this time, Peyton had walked in to make sure if Sam was okay, but she really wasn't.

"Sam, come on, let's clean you up, honey. I'm gonna have to see if you have glass stuck in your hand and if you do, it's stitches for you." Brooke said, assuming Sam would get up and follow her to the sink, but she wasn't moving. Brooke looked at Sam's face. It went from her natural skin color, to a pale, ghost white. Her eyes were wide and she was as still as a statue.

"Brooke... she doesn't look so good." Peyton said, very concerned.

"Sam..? Samantha!?" Brooke said as she shook her lightly trying to get her attention, but she got nothing in return. All the sudden, a single tear came falling out of Sam's eye. Brooke was worried, she didn't know what was going on in Sam's head, but it wasn't good.

"Brooke, honey... I think she's in shock, that happens sometimes when people see that much blood, maybe you should get her to a hospital." Peyton said, trying to help Brooke out. Brooke took her hands to Sam's face, trying to force Sam to look at her, but it wasn't working. Brooke tried again.

"Sweetheart, come on! Snap out of this, Sam! Look at me, baby!" She then grabbed Sam's shoulders again, giving her one more light shake. Brooke was almost on the verge of tears because she had no idea what to do. It was almost as if Sam was dead, but she wasn't.

Finally, something snapped in Sam's head. _Wake up from the past, dude. You're freaking Brooke out. Look at her! Let her know you're alright! _Sam's mind was telling her. She listened.

"STOP IT!" Sam screamed out loud as if someone was trying to murder her. Well, she wasn't meaning it to Brooke, it was just a reaction to her flashback the she was having.

Brooke and Peyton were in awe and couldn't believe what had just happened. They just looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Sam started crying.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you just scared us. Let's get you cleaned up, ok?" Brooke said as if Sam were 4 years old.

"Okay." Sam said, actually sounding like a 4 year old.

Brooke washed the blood off Sam's hand in the sink, with no help from Sam. It seemed like she was still in shock. Sam was trying to gather her thoughts and resurface to the normal world. She felt like her world was spinning, but it actually was, thanks to the blood that made her queezy and dizzy.

"That's a pretty deep cut you got there, we're probably gonna need to take you the emergency room and get you stitches." Brooke said while examining Sam's inner palm at the kitchen table.

"Hey honey, we're gonna head out okay. Do you need me to do anything before I leave?" Peyton said kindly.

"Absolutely not. Sorry about tonight, I was hoping you guys could talk, but doesn't look like that's happening. Just drive safe." Brooke said as she went to hug Peyton and kiss her neice goodbye.

Peyton went to give Sam a hug.

"You're gonna be alright, Sam. You're a rockstar and rockstar's can do anything." Sam moved her body and put the un-injured hand around Peyton. Non the less it was the most effortless hug Peyton has ever recieved, but she understood. Sam wasn't exactly right at the moment.

Peyton looked at Brooke with sympathetic eyes. _I wish I could help you B. Davis._ She said to herself. But she knew that this was something Brooke and Sam had to deal with together. Peyton was just there to be all ears.

"Alright, I'll see you. Call me and let me know what's going on. You know, if Sam's feeling okay tomorrow, drop her off at the studio. I know how much she loves music. I can show her around and it'll give us time to talk." Peyton said.

"We'll see. I think I'm gonna take her to the emergency room. She just doesn't look good. I'll call you and let you know what's going on. Bye P. Scott" Brooke said sounding extremely frustrated with what's going on.

Peyton left and she sat back down at the table and just stared at Sam, who was staring down at her hand that rested on the table. Most of the bleeding had stopped due to the rag that she was using.

"Samantha. Look at me girl, you're scaring me." Brooke said, worried again as usual.

Sam actually listened, looked up at Brooke and spoke.

"I think I should go to the hospital." Sam said. Her voice sounded so faded.

"Okay, then let's go." Brooke said, hoping the doctor's could not only fix her hand, but fix Sam herself. She was acting like this for only 15 minutes or so and Brooke hated it. She knew whatever was going on Sam's head wasn't good. She had a good feeling what was doing this to her. All the sudden Brooke started thinking of that evil man. _He did this to her. I should kill him for what he did. He broke her. He hurt her. _Brooke thought to herself, becoming very angry, but trying to hold her anger inside. Sam was already damaged enough, she didn't want Sam to see her mad.

* * *

At the hospital, Sam is sitting on a hospital bed in a private room getting her hand all stitched up.

"Alright Samantha, you're all stitched up." The doctor said now turning her attention to Brooke.

"Make sure she takes care of it, keep it clean and then in a few weeks the stitches will just dissolve on their own. If any infections occurr or there's some kind of allergic reation to the stitching, please call as soon as possible and I'll get it all squared away." The doctor finished.

"Thank you Dr. Fisher. Do you mind if I talk to you in private?" Brooke asked sounding deeply concerned about Sam's well being more than the stitches in her hand.

"Of course, what about?"

"Sam, we'll be right back, I'm gonna have a talk with the doctor." Brooke said.

"Okay." Sam said, sounding like a zombie.

Brooke and Dr. Fisher walked outside of the room to talk in the hall.

"Dr. Fisher, you know about what Sam's gone through right? I mean, it's in her files, isn't it." Brooke said with question.

"Yes, yes I do know about what happened. I'm very sorry to hear about that. It's terrible, the sick people we have in this world." Dr. Fisher said with sincerity.

"She's been doing very well since it happened. But I think she's just hiding from it all, to only make me happy, you know... to make sure that I'm not worried about her every waking hour, which I am. I thought she would maybe come to me when she wanted to talk about it, but it's been weeks and I feel like she's going to carry this around with her for the rest of her life. I'm asking you to tell me what to do, because I don't know what to do anymore." Brooke said, sounding as if she was almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Well, being a mother myself, If this happened to one of my children, I would look into therapy, or a psychologist. Most teenagers are rebellious against it though, but it's only natural. They don't want to be evaluated and examined or feel like they're in a crazy house. The doctors are only there to help them, not make them feel like lunatics. I highly suggest talking to Sam about it. I have a wonderful therapist. Her name is Dr. Jillian Rey. She's a children's therapist and specializes in domestic and sexual violence against children and young adults. I think you should look into it. She's very good at what she does and I'm almost sure she can help Sam." Dr. Fisher finally ended.

Brooke had always thought about therapy for Sam, but was scared to bring it up to her. _I guess now is the time. _Brooke thought to herself.

"Thank you so much Dr. Fisher, I appreciate you talking with me. I always considered therapy, but Sam's a firecracker and knowing her, she will probably hate the idea, but I guess it won't hurt to try." Brooke said with false hope.

"No problem sweetheart, good luck. If you ever have any questions about anything, you can always ask Dr. Fisher." The middle aged lady said with confidence and handed Brooke her card. She then put her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Everything will turn out well at some point in time, Ms. Davis. You just have to be by her side during her time of need. A daughter is a mother's best friend. That's all there is to it." Dr. Fisher said.

Brooke liked the fact the Dr. Fisher said a daughter is a mother's best friend. It made her feel good.

They walked into the room where Sam was still sitting. Brooke noticed she seemed a little more alive than she did before she had left the room.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get out of here." Brooke said, sounding exhausted.

"Finally, Thanks Dr. Fisher." Sam said, sounding just as exhausted as Brooke, if not more.

* * *

They're now heading home. Brooke is driving and looks over at Sam, who's looking out the window into the sky, up at the stars.

"What happened today, Sam? You really scared me." Brooke said.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean it. I just... I saw all the blood and I thought about that night and I just freaked out. I don't really want to talk about it, I just want to sleep."

"Okay. I understand, honey." Brooke said as sympathetic smile spread across her voice. She reached her right arm over to Sam and gave her a little rub on her shoulder, letting her know it was ok. It was silent the rest of the ride home.

* * *

When they walked inside, Sam changed into more comfortable clothes and then went straight to bed. Brooke did the same. Before turning all the lights out and heading to bed herself, she opened up Sam's door, just to check on her once more. She looked so innocent sleeping, it almost made Brooke want to cry. She couldn't even imagine what she would have done had Trucker still been in the house the night. She wanted to kill that man.

* * *

Brooke was now in her bed. She'd been tossing and turning for two hours straight. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how she was going to say everything to Sam tomorrow. She figured she'll lay it all on the table, let Sam yell at her and then drop her off at the studio so she can talk with Peyton. _That's perfect. The angst department is Peyton's specialty. _All the sudden, her mind stopped thinking when she heard the creaking of her door and noticed it was Sam.

"Hey, you okay?" Brooke asked, worried as usual.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I'm kind of scared to be alone. I can't stop thinking about everything." Sam said innocently, but embarrassed as well. She really didn't want to have to ask Brooke if she could sleep with her in her bed. She thought it would be wierd, she was 15 years old and she felt like she was 5. All she needed was a teddy bear and a blanky to go along with the embarrassement.

"Of course. I could kind of use the company anyways. I was having trouble sleeping too." Brooke said, speaking like there was nothing wrong with what Sam asked. She could tell she was kind of embarrassed, but she could tell she was more scared than anything.

Sam climbed into bed and under the covers. Brooke turned herself towards Sam and moved in a little bit closer.

"Wanna talk about it?" Brooke asked, hoping Sam would say something.

"Not yet." Sam said, staring into Brooke's eyes.

_Come on Sam, you're killin me here_. Brooke said to herself. But, she wasn't going to push it.

"Okay. Just close your eyes and sleep. I'm gonna do the same." Brooke said.

"K." Sam said, her voice drifting and her eyes shutting and opening.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Sam and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Sam buried her head into Brooke's chest like a baby, thinking she was going to fall asleep, but then all of a sudden, she began to cry. Brooke had been waiting for that all day, so she wasn't surprised when Sam had did it then. _'A daughter is a mother's best friend'_ Brooke had that running non stop through her head.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm right here. Let it out, sweetheart, let it all out." Brooke said, soothing Sam. She could tell Sam was trying to speak, but the hysterical crying was kind of like an obsticle course to her speach.

"Shhh. Come on. You're okay, baby. Just close those pretty little eyes of yours and send your mind off to a world of your favorite things. I'll be here when you wake up." Brooke said, sounding like a master to the situation. It was true, Brooke was amazing at this.

Finally Sam was asleep. As much as she loved helping Sam get through hard times, Brooke really felt like she was back at square one with her. It was the night at the hospital all over again. Sam really needed help and Brooke knew that she couldn't do this on her own. She took a deep breath and said to herself, _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._ Let the sleeping begin.

* * *

**Alright guys, I hope you liked it. Next Chapter definitely look forward for some Peyton/Sam bonding. I want there time to not be as serious as Sam's time with Brooke. Peyton is going to loosen up Sam a little bit and make Brooke's life a little less hectic. **

**ALSO! A credit goes to ** othlvr16 **for giving me the therapy idea. I had it in the back of my mind to maybe use it and all I needed was at least one more person to throw it at me and tell me it was a good idea. You're awesome. Thanks!**

**Will Sam freak out on Brooke? Or will she be okay with the idea.** **Only Chapter 6 will tell.**

**THANKS!**

**-ME**


	6. Life is a Song

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Everyone. I finally updated! Last week and the past weekend have been extremely rough for me, but I'm off now and decided to write Chapter 6. This chapter is pretty** **long and it's focused mostly around the Peyton and Sam bonding time. There's a "shocker" (those quotes are suppose to mean that in the most exaggerating way possible lol) at the end of the chapter that I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for or wondering if it was going to happen sometime soon. Well it happens in this chapter. ALSO, I'm proud to announce that we have a returning character in this chapter.** **You'll all have to read on to figure it out. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**P.S. If you're one of those people that like to read spoilers or the last page of a novel, then you can scroll all the way down and read the end notes I wrote at the end of the chapter. If you're not one of those people, then I suggest you be careful with that scrolly button. ;)  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:** Finally Sam was asleep. As much as she loved helping Sam get through hard times, Brooke really felt like she was back at square one with her. It was the night at the hospital all over again. Sam really needed help and Brooke knew that she couldn't do this on her own. She took a deep breath and said to herself, _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._ Let the sleeping begin.

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**"Life is a Song**

The next day Brooke is sitting on the couch, contemplating and conjuring up good words that she can confront Sam with. Sam was still sleeping in Brooke's bed. It seems like Brooke's brain is completely on lock down. She can't stop thinking about everything that's been going on, all the bad things that is. When she tries to think of anything good she can say, nothing comes to her mind. That scared her. _You can do this. _

Just then, Sam walked out, bed-head, tired-eyed and all.

"I'm Starving." Sam said, sounding restless.

Brooke smiled at Sam, chuckling a little bit due to the look of her crazy hair.

"We can go to the diner if you want? After wards if you're up for it, Peyton is at the studio recording with Mia and she said she'd really like you to come up so she can show you around." Brooke said, hoping Sam would just say yes.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said without a thought. She was just really starving.

Brooke was very surprised at how quick Sam answered. Lately she had just been wanting to sit at home, closed in, not wanting to even go for a walk or anything along those lines. And now, she just agreed to do two whole things. This made Brooke happy. She smiled at Sam.

"Wow, I think this is the first time you're actually going to be out of the house. Not including the hospital. You didn't exactly ask to go there." Brooke said with a sound of sarcasm in her voice. Sam laughed a little.

"Well, I've come to conclusion that getting out of the house will take my mind off things more than it would if I decided to stay here." Sam said in a more serious tone.

"Well, I'm glad. But, I do have one small problem with you going out of the house today..." Brooke said making Sam stare in confusion.

"And that would be...?" Sam said.

"I'm gonna need you to tame that lion's mane." Brooke said pointing to Sam's hair, trying to be serious, but of course her contagious smile cracked, making Sam crack a smile.

Sam just scratched her head and looked up as if there was something other than hair on top of her head.

"Uhh, yeah... guess I should get that one thing." Sam said rubbing her eyes, still tired. She continued to walk to the bathroom when Brooke stopped her.

"By 'that one thing' I'm assuming you mean 'Brush', no?" Brooke said.

"Yep! That's it!" Sam said pointing Brooke like she just won a prize, pretending to be serious. She really knew what a brush was, she was just trying to bug Brooke. She walked to the bathroom to go get ready. Brooke laughed once more and continued reading the latest issue of  Magazine.

_Hopefully, the day goes well._ Brooke said to herself.

* * *

They had been sitting in there normal booth at the Diner for a good twenty minutes. Eating in silence, Sam can tell something is wrong just by looking at Brooke's face. She was staring off into space. Not realizing Sam was obviously noticing her weirdness. Sam then took her hand, wafting it in Brooke's face, trying to get her attention.

"Helllo? Anyone home? Earth to Brooke." Sam questioned while smiling.

Brooke finally snapped out of it. It was obvious Brooke was still trying to think of things to say to Sam about going to therapy. _You can't back out now, just say it._

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Brooke said, still looking a little out of it.

"What about?" Sam said, really wanting to know.

"I don't know if you're gonna like what I'm going to say." Brooke said, getting into serious mode.

"I don't know... Try me." Sam said, practically telling Brooke to "bring it on."

"Would you ever consider going to Therapy?" Brooke said, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Sam's answer to the question.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam said, chuckling a little bit, not really believing Brooke.

"I talked to Dr. Fisher last night about it and she said that she knows someone who can help." Brooke said, hoping Sam would warm up to it.

"Wow, you're completely serious, aren't you?" Sam said, seeming completely baffled by Brooke's seriousness.

"Come on, Sam. Please, work with me here. I can't keep pretendting like you're okay. Not when you're coming into my room at night because you're scared to be alone. Not when you don't even want to leave the house because you think something will happen to you. You won't let me in and I've been trying to be patient and let you just come to me when you're ready to talk, but I know you won't ever consider talking about it, not with me at least. So I figured maybe if you considered therapy, I could be there with you, unless you're not comfortable with that, then I'll just be there for you instead. Please Sam, think about? I can't see you hurting anymore. It hurts me to know that you have all of this pain built up inside of you." Brooke's voice was scratchy and sad, but she was hoping maybe Sam would just think about it, knowing that it's hurting her just as much as it is Sam, minus the physical damage. Brooke reached her hands across the table and held Sam's hands. A single tear fell down Sam's cheek.

"Please Sam?" Brooke said with pleading eyes.

"I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?" Sam said in defeat.

Brooke was surprised, yet again of Sam's answer.

"So, you'll do it?" Brooke said with hope.

"If it helps us, then yes, I'll do it." Sam said, sounding proud of her answer.

"Sam, I am so proud of you. You're gonna be okay, I promise. I'll call Dr. Rey and schedule and appointment. That's if you're ready. I mean, I don't want you to do this if you feel like you're not going to be able to." Brooke said.

"No, If I don't do it now, then I probably never will. So yes, I'm ready." Sam said confidentaly.

"Okay." Brooke said with a slight smile.

"Anyways, we should get out of here. I really want to see the studio." Sam said, anxiously, wiping that one small tear away.

"Agreed." Brooke said.

They got up to leave. As they were heading out Sam turned around to say something to Brooke, not noticing she was about the run right into someone, knocking them down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going asshole!" Sam said, in her famously angsty tone.

"Samantha! Watch your mouth." Brooke intervened.

The boy was getting up, looking down at his pants dusting himself off.

"Maybe if you weren't such a clumsy--" The boy cut himself off when he looked up at Sam.

"Jack?" Sam said, looking extremely surprised to see that it was Jack she had bumped into.

"Sammy. Hey." Jack said very casually.

"I'll be out in the car. Sam, don't be too long." Brooke said, winking at Sam. Knowing that they should maybe have a few minutes to themselves considering the last time she ever saw him was the day he left that diner to go be with his new foster family.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Charlotte." Sam said, still amazed to see her best friend.

"It's Summer time. I asked the parents if it was possible for me to spend some time in Tree Hill for the Summer because I miss it. They were so cool with it, they're actually looking at houses that are up for sale right now." Jack said with a smile.

"Jack, that's so awesome! Give me a hug by the way, rude ass!" Sam said, sounding very excited to hear the news.

"So.. 'parents' huh? You're already that warmed up to them?" Sam said, knowing that Jack must be really happy.

"Yeah, they're actually pretty awesome. They feed me, buy me clothes, and ask me how my day was. That's all I've ever wanted, really." Jack said, while smiling.

"Wow, Jack. I'm really happy for you." Sam said, smiling and giving Jack another hug.

"What about you? I noticed you were with Brooke. Did you decide not to live with your birth-mom?" Jack asked, curious to know Sam's answer.

Sam's face went from amazingly happy, to incredibly pale and nautious. The thought of everything gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew she would tell Jack at some point, but now, in the middle of a diner with Brooke waiting for her, definitely wasn't the time and today was suppose to be a good day, she wasn't about to let anything ruin it. So, let the lying begin.

"Nope, I never did. Brooke is my family. She's good to me. She's even got adoption papers." Sam said, lying about that last part, not really knowing if Brooke really did or not. She was just trying to live up Jack's level of happiness.

"Sam, that's great. I always knew you would stay with Brooke. She's pretty awesome and not to mention... she's pretty hot." Jack said. Naturally.

"Gross, you ass!" Sam said giggling a bit while she play punched Jack in his shoulder. Jack laughed.

"Well, look. I gotta get going, I'm supposed to go check out Peyton's studio." Sam said, not really wanting to leave Jack.

"Alright, it was good seeing you Sam." Jack said.

They hugged, both thinking about the last time they were in this diner, hoping it wouldn't come down to that ever again. Sam walked out, but before she did so, she turned around.

"Hey Jack!" Sam yelled. Jack stopped and turned around to face Sam.

"Don't be a stranger, okay? I miss you and I mean that." Sam said walking out of the diner.

Jack just smiled. He's definitely happy to be back at his place of origin.

* * *

Sam hopped into the passenger side of Brooke's car, looking more radiant than she's ever looked. Brooke looked at Sam.

"Well, my goodness, does that boy got a hold on you or what?" Brooke said, knowing Sam was truly happy, if not in love with this boy. Brooke Davis was the master of love. She could see it, smell it, and feel it. Sam looked at Brooke like she was crazy.

"No way, it's not like that at all, I'm just happy he's back." Sam said, trying to be nonchalant about it all. She loved that boy, but she couldn't work up the courage to be honest to Brooke about it all. She wasn't ready to hear the "awwwws" and the mushy-ness she knew Brooke would convey.

"Mhhhmm." Brooke said, knowing there was way more to it.

"Ugh, shut up. Let's just go, okay?" Sam said. Tired of Brooke's perfect mind reading.

"Yeah, yeah." Brooke responded back, mocking Sam's angsty behavior.

* * *

"Just give me a call when you're ready to be picked up, unless Peyton offers to drive you home, okay?" Brooke said as she was dropping Sam off.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Sam said, a little disappointed. She used to being everywhere with Brooke.

"Nope. It's just You and Peyton today, kid." Brooke said with tough love.

"Oh, alright. I hope this isn't some kind of ambush on Sam is it?" Sam said, sounding worried. Brooke just laughed.

"No, you silly goose. Peyton would just really like to spend some time with you. I think you can manage to be without me for a few hours, can't you?" Brooke said looking at Sam, hoping she'll be alright.

"Yeahhhh, I'll be fine." Sam said, walking up the stairs to Tric.

"Bye, Call me later please!" Brooke yells to Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Sam says as her back is to Brooke, still walking up the stairs. She throws a wave to Brooke and then walks inside. Brooke drives off.

* * *

Sam walks into the recording room where Peyton is. Respectfully keeping quiet as Mia records one of her latest writings. Peyton turns around and notices Sam. She waves to her and using her hand-motions, tells her to take a seat and check it out. Mia ends the song.

"Alright, that's a wrap for today everyone. Mia, that was great. You did awesome in there, I'm loving the flow of this song" Peyton said, commending Mia on her song writing skills.

"Thanks, Peyt." Mia said.

"Hey, Sam! I'm glad you decided to stop by. How's the hand?" Peyton asked.

"Eh, it's good. It's healing." Sam said, like it was nothing.

"Hey, you guys, I wish I could stay and talk with you all, but I really gotta get going. I have an interview in 15 minutes. It was nice seeing you, Sam." Mia said, sounding honestly disappointed that she was missing out on Peyton/Sam day, but she had to do what she had to do.

"You too, bye." Sam responded back.

"Bye, see you tomorrow morning right?" Peyton asked.

"You know it." Mia said, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the studio.

"Man, and I thought I was gonna be able to see how everything was done and controlled by the wonderful Peyton." Sam said, really wishing she would've been able to see more.

"Oh, no worries, you'll see more sometime. I promise. I can give you a tour of the studio if you'd like?" Peyton said, wondering if Sam was really interested.

"What's this thing with all the knobby parts and stuff?" Sam said pointing. Peyton laughed.

"That my friend, is what makes recording music possible. It's called a 4800 digital mixer. It's where we channel, program and set up just so everything is right and sounds perfect for however we want the song to sound." Peyton said, sounding speaking like a pro. Well, it was true. Peyton was pretty good at her job.

"Wow, and I thought your job was easy." Sam said, a little thrown back by the explanation of everything and just looking at that giant thing, knew that it must be pretty difficult to handle. They walk out of the recording room and Sam walks over to the pool table and sits down while Peyton sits down on a small couch just a few feet across from the pool table.

"Yeah, it has it's rough times, but it pays off. Speaking of rough times. Are you doing okay, Sam?" Peyton asked, concerned.

"Man, I knew Brooke was lying, She said this was not an 'Ambush Sam Day'." Sam said, thinking that she was sent there to get lectured by Peyton. Only, that wasn't the reason at all. Sam was just hard-headed.

"Hey, watch it. I'm not ambushing you, whatsoever. We're all just worried about you, that's all. I thought you, coming here, would give us some time to talk and just chill out. I didn't ask you here so we could get serious. I'm just here if you want to speak about anything. Anything at all..." Peyton looked at Sam, implying that she should something. Peyton continued.

"Anything..? Nothing..? Really? Come on Sam, you don't have anything to tell awesome Peyton?" Peyton said, jokingly prying. Sam decided she should probably say something so Peyton would shut up.

"Alright, alright. I do have something to talk about." Sam said, giving it up.

Like Brooke had been, Peyton was surprised that Sam was about to open up to her.

"Let's here it then." Peyton said, all ears.

"Okay, well, my friend, Jack. He got foster parents and moved to Charlotte awhile back, and now he's back in Tree Hill for the Summer and he told me that his foster parents are looking for a permanent home, so Jack can stay here." Sam said, pausing, taking a breath.

"Sam, that's awesome. I know how good of friends you and Jack are." Peyton said, with a smile.

"Yeah, but here's the thing. I lied to him today when he asked me if I had ever went to stay with my birth-mom, I told him that I never decided to go. I want to tell him, but I don't know how to do it. And, don't you even tell Brooke, but I really, really like him. That's why I wish I wouldn't have lied to him, I don't want him to get mad at me for it. I don't know what to do. Got any advice?" Sam, said asking desperately. Even though Peyton said she wasn't here to get serious, she sure did look at Sam like she was.

"I think that when you tell Jack, he'll understand. You went through something very traumatic. It's gonna be hard for you to just openly tell anyone. You know, when I was in high school, I had a stalker, and he ended up going way to far. He broke into my house and attacked me. For the longest time, I locked myself up inside of my room, not wanting to ever leave, I thought I was okay there, but in the long run, I had to get out and I had to talk about it, and leave it behind. If it wasn't for Lucas, Brooke, and my brother, Derek, I don't know how I would be right now. You're around great people, Sam. You have Brooke Davis as a mom, girl. You're quite possibly the luckiest girl in the world, along side me having her as a best friend." Peyton said.

Sam was surprised that Peyton had just opened up to her about her being attacked. _If Peyton got over it, maybe I can too?_ Sam thought to herself. She smiled thinking about how Peyton said she had Brooke as a mom. It made her happy. She then decided to reply to what Peyton said.

"How did you get over it all? I mean, Brooke talked to me this morning about therapy. I told her I would do it because, I can tell that my acting the way I have been lately, is hurting her, just as much as it is me and we both need to fix it." Sam said, pleading for some words of wisdom or something.

"Well, thanks to my brother, Derek, who was in the marines, he taught me how to defend myself, to not be scared anymore. He really made me tough. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be who I am today. Brooke and Lucas were there a lot. Really Sam, it's just comfort, love, and conversations that will make you better. As for the therapy idea, that calls for conversation and I think you should do it, even if you don't life it. It will open up a lot of closed doors in that mind of yours." Peyton said. She was so good at talking about life. Sam thought so too, but she seemed unsure.

"You make it sound so easy, though. You think I'll really be cured with comfort, love, and conversation?" Sam asked, not believing what Peyton said.

"Not right away, no. Like I said, it took me awhile to open up, but eventually I gave in and got help. It seems like you're on the right path, Sam. You're opening up to me about things and that's good, so you're almost there. Go to that therapy session with open arms. And, even if you don't like it the first minute you're there, deal with it. Just listen to the therapist. Maybe she'll get you to open up even more." Peyton said with passion in her voice.

"Well, I'm starting to think I don't need a therapist." Sam said with a smile looking at Peyton, implying that she would make a great one for Sam. Peyton laughed.

"Oh, I'm not exactly cut out for all that. I'm just here for the sit back and relax therapy. I don't go down deep like the real ones. But, I promise. If you even need some sit back and relax therapy, you know who to go to." Peyton said with confidence, pointing to herself. Sam laughed.

"Good to know." Sam smiled and it was quiet for a good ten seconds until Peyton interrupted Sam's empty thoughts.

"Sam, I'm gonna hand down some important words of wisdom that a person who is very dear to my heart once shared with me when I was a mystery wreck of all sorts..." Peyton paused for a minute and then continued.

"...Every song has a coda, a final movement. Whether it fades out or crashes away. Every song ends. Is that any reason not to enjoy the music? The truth is, there is nothing to be afraid of. It's just life." Peyton finished, looking at Sam.

"I like that. I understand it and it's inspiring. Who's this special person that told you that?" Sam asked, curious. Peyton smiled just thinking of Ellie and how inspirational that woman was. She then looked at the clock and noticed the time.

"Just a very wonderful woman. But, we'll talk about that another time. Right now, we gotta get you home or Brooke's gonna freak out and I gotta get home or Lucas is gonna freak out because he needs dinner." Peyton said, getting up and grabbing her purse in a hurry.

"You're telling me Lucas doesn't know how to make his own dinner? He's a father for goodness sake!" Sam asked, shocked by what Peyton said. Peyton laughed and had a look of sarcasm on her face.

"It's the only thing Mamas' good for." Peyton said, making Sam laugh.

"Come on let's go." Peyton said, putting her arm around Sam, they left.

Peyton pulls into Brooke's driveway, Sam still sitting in the passenger seat. Before she opens the door to get out, she reaches over and hugs Peyton, catching her off guard.

"Wow, Sam has a soft spot huh?" Peyton said playfully.

"Shut up. Don't tell anyone. But really, Peyton. I like to talking to you, you're pretty cool when you want to be." Sam said.

"Aw man! Only when I wanna be? Cut me some slack kid, I may be getting old, but I still got my edge." Peyton said jokingly popping her collared shirt.

"Oh, wow. Well, I'm gonna go. Thanks again for talking. I'll see you sometime soon." Sam said.

"See ya Sam. If you're in the mood, you should call me and let me know how you're therapy went. If you hate it, I'll let you yell at me all you want." Peyton said with a smile on her face. Sam smiled back.

"Maybe I will." Sam said walking inside. Peyton drove away.

* * *

"Hey, knucklehead. How did it go with Peyton?" An anxious Brooke asked.

"Surprisingly... well. I had a good time." Sam said, in all honesty.

"See, I knew you'd be alright without me. I'm glad it went well." Brooke said, very happy to hear that everything had went according to plan.

"Yeah. You and Peyton have been through a lot together haven't you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we have." Brooke said, thinking about her best friend and the past made her nostalgic.

Sam seemed to be full of surprise attacks that day as she then ran up and hugged Brooke. Brooke chuckled a little, not prepared for what had just happened.

"What's this for?" Brooke asked, while smiling.

Sam, who still had her arms wrapped around Brooke, with her eyes closed.

"Just because. I've put you through so much and you're still here... by my side and I couldn't be more lucky to have you as a mother and I love you for that." Sam said, still smiling. She released herself from Brooke. Brooke was staring at Sam. She couldn't believe how happy Sam was today.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Brooke said, baffled.

"I'm serious, Brooke. I'm trying to fix myself. I want to get better. Staying inside and locking myself up isn't going to help. I just need comfort, love, and conversations." Sam said, taking Peyton's sit back and relax therapy advice. Brooke couldn't believe her ears. She was so proud of Sam.

"Sam, you don't have any idea how happy I am right now for you. I know there are still going to be some rough spots along the way, but I know you can do it, and I'll be with you 100%. The whole way. Always." Brooke said, bringing Sam into her arms once more, kissing the side of her head.

"And I love you, Sam, not only as a friend, but as my daughter. I hope this isn't too much for you in one day, but I got adoption papers in the mail the other day. What do you say?" Brooke said looking at Sam with her bright and shiny grin.

"You mean it?" Sam asked as if Brooke were playing a joke on her or something.

"Of course I mean it, sweetheart." Brooke said sincerely.

"Let's do it." Sam said, excited about the two big steps she had taken today.

"Really!?" Brooke said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, really." Sam said.

"Yay!" Brooke hugged Sam again, Sam hugged her back.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Brooke asked looking a little concerned because she didn't seem as happy as she should be.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just trying to sink in all this happy. I'm not used to it." Sam said.

"Well, get used to it, because it's gonna be like this for the rest of your life." Brooke said, smiling at Sam.

Sam smiled. Happy to hear Brooke say those words. _"The rest of your life."_ It made Sam feel safe just to know that she was gonna have _"the rest of her life."_ She loved Brooke and there was no denying that. Sam was still nervous about her first day of therapy, but she knows she can handle it._ You can do this. You're a Davis._ Well, soon to be.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you guys liked this one. I had fun writing the Sam and Peyton scenes the most. **

**What did you guys think about the way Sam ran into Jack at the diner? (No pun intended) :)**

**And best of all, how do you think the whole adoption thing with Sam will go?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sam goes to her first therapy session and let's Brooke come with her. How will it go? Will she close up like she did once before? Or will she let it all out? Who knows, we'll have to wait for Chapter 7!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE, SO PLEASE, GIVE A SISTA SOME! Haha**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Until next time,**

**-ME.  
**


	7. Strange Condition

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE! Here is Chapter 7. I think I've pretty much got my schedule down for this Story. Every Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday night is when I will write, unless I decide to write on another day otherwise. That seems the be the pattern I've got going, though. Anyways! So this chapter is pretty much all about Sam's Therapy Day. It's very emotional. Read on to find out if it made things better or worse for Brooke and Sam.**

**Oh and p.s. how many of you watched the season finale!? It seemed more like a series finale because everyone got what they wanted. I seriously cried when Nathan told Haley he made it to the NBA. Seriously? Good lord, I'm such a lush.**

**THANKS & I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: **Sam smiled. Happy to hear Brooke say those words. "_The rest of your life."_ It made Sam feel safe just to know that she was gonna have "_the rest of her life."_ She loved Brooke and there was no denying that. Sam was still nervous about her first day of therapy, but she knows she can handle it. _You can do this. You're a Davis._ Well, soon to be.

* * *

Ch. 7

"Strange Condition"

It's the morning Sam has been dreading. _Therapy._ She thought to herself. _It's not even a fun word. Couldn't they call it 'The Carnival?' That sounds like fun. 'let's go to the carnival.' I'd be up for going to that. 'Therapy?' Ughhh. Shut up, Sam. You can do this._ Sam was laying on her bed as all these thoughts came racing through her head. The appointment wasn't scheduled until 9:30am, but Sam decided it would be best to wake up early so she could gather her thoughts and relax for a good half-hour until it was time to go. She then heard a knock on her door and then it opened.

"Sam, it's time to wake--" Brooke cut herself off after seeing that Sam was already dressed and ready to go.

"...Up? Wow, what are you doing awake already?" Brooke was very surprised because she knew if Sam could sleep for a 24 hour period, she would.

"Well, I thought I'd wake up a little early so I can clear my mind and hopefully be able to speak when the therapist asks me questions." Sam said, a little unsure of how the session would really turn out.

Brooke had the same thoughts. She was unsure of how the day was going to go too. She sat down on Sam's bad. Sam sat up, sitting next to her. Brooke put her hand on Sam's back.

"Sam, are you sure you're ready for this? If not, I can cancel the appointment. I don't want you to do this if you feel like you're too scared or not ready." Brooke said seeming very concerned and worried for Sam. Sam sat there in silence for a good ten seconds. She didn't know why, but all the sudden Sam started to get very emotional when she began to talk. She had a slight tear in her eye.

"I'm scared. I'm scared to talk about it all again. I don't want to relive that night. But, I have to do this, Brooke. Not just for me, but for both us. I want to be strong, but I know I can't be if I'm crying about it." Sam said.

Brooke felt terrible for Sam, she wished they could trade places. Sam's 15 years old, she's suppose to go shopping with her friends, have fun and kiss boys. She's _not _suppose to be going to a therapist to tell them about how she was raped and how much it's ruined her life. Brooke took Sam's hand.

"Samantha, look at me, honey." Sam looked up at Brooke with tears falling from her face. Brooke continued.

"Just because you cry, doesn't mean you're not strong. Sometimes it's good to let those tears go. That just means those are less tears you'll have in the future. Sweetheart, I know I can't feel what you're feeling, but I'm here. If you want to yell and scream and cry... hell, if you wanna throw things, feel free. I'm fine by it. I am here, Sam. You can do whatever you have to do to not be scared anymore. Now, today, at this therapy session, if you hate it, we don't have to go back. It's your call, but only if you'll let me help you and not hide anything from me. Got it?" Brooke said with her motherly tone, pulling Sam into her and rubbing the side of her arm.

"I got it. Is it time to go yet?" Sam said, anticipating this therapy session. Brooke looked at the clock on Sam's wall.

"Yep. You ready?" Brooke said as she stood up.

"As I'll ever be." Sam said trying to boost her confidence level.

"Alright, let's do this, kid." Brooke said.

They both walked out the door and left.

* * *

Brooke and Sam arrive at this local and very small building that reads _"Dr. Rey's Therapy Treatment" _across the top part of the building. They walk to the double doors and Sam stops in her tracks. Brooke continues walking and then turns around because she notices that Sam is not by her side anymore.

"Hey, you can do this, honey." Brooke said, reaching her hand out to Sam.

Sam takes a deep breath, takes Brooke's hand and they walk in.

They sit in the waiting room while Brooke fills out that ever so obnoxious form that you get to fill out at any kind of appointment you arrive to. Sam is sitting in the chair next to Brooke, tapping her fit, twiddling her thumbs, putting her head in her hands, leaning her head against Brooke's shoulder, leaning her head back against the wall. She seriously thought this appointment was just a test. She had never waited so long in her life for anything.

"God, what's taking so long?" Sam asked very impatiently.

"Sam, we've only been waiting for 10 minutes, you goof." Brooke said, with a small smile across her face.

"Seriously? I feel like I've been waiting here for like an hour." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, we're up next." Brooke said as she looked at Sam's worried eyes.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Brooke said, trying to relax Sam before they head in.

No sooner than Brooke spoke a young lady, maybe in her mid 20's opened the door.

"Samantha Davis." The lady spoke.

They got up to head to the door, Brooke took Sam's hand for comfort and then Sam looked at Brooke.

"I'm a Davis already, huh?" Sam said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." Brooke said smiling.

When they walk into the room, Sam observes everything. From the color of the couch that they were about to sit on to the outfit that Dr. Jillian Rey was wearing. She was very beautiful. Probably in her mid to late 30's. Strawberry blond hair, very tall, 5'7 is a guess. Her skin was white as snow. Before they sit down, Dr. Rey stands up and greets them.

"Hi Ms. Davis, I believe we spoke on the phone, this must be Sam." Dr. Rey said in a very calm voice reaching her hand to Brooke's and then to Sam's so they could become acquainted to one another.

"Yep, this is Sam and please, call me Brooke." Brooke replied back.

"Alright then. Well now that we're introduced, please take a seat, make yourself at home. There's a mini-fridge on the side of my desk if either of you would like some water. " Dr. Rey said pointing to the side of her desk. Sam and Brooke both declined the offer with a thank you in return.

"Now, before I get started, I'm just going to take a few notes. Feel free to talk while I do so." Dr. Rey said while looking at Sam, then looking down at her note pad. She repeated these motions for about 10 minutes. Brooke and Sam just sat there in silence while Brooke held Sam's hand. Finally, Dr. Rey looked up at the both of them.

"Okay, well, let's get started here. Now, Brooke, I viewed the written assessment that you had given me and I want to go from there. Sam, do you have any questions about this?" Dr. Rey spoke looking at Sam.

"Um, yeah, what's a written assessment?" Sam asked, confused.

"A written assessment is something that tells a Doctor the kind of trauma a victim has experienced and it also evaluates the trauma characteristics. In other words, it's Information that I read over so I can prepare for the therapy session, you understand?" Dr. Rey asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, so you know everything I've been through?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I do. I know it's a little confusing, but with time, I think you'll get it." Dr. Rey said, trying to help Sam out.

"Sam, tell me how you're feeling right now? Nervous? Scared? Any anxiety?" Dr. Rey asked, trying to get Sam to loosen up a little bit.

"All of the above?" Sam replied in a question form, hoping that was okay to answer like that.

"It's okay to be those things. Your mother and I are here to help you." Dr. Rey said smiling and continuing to talk.

"Since the night of the incident, have you had any weird feelings or bad toughts?" Dr. Rey said, getting right into it all.

Sam hesitated to answer, she knew the therapist was going to ask Sam questions that she didn't want to answer. Not that she was scared to answer them, she was just scared for Brooke to hear some of the stuff she was going to say. Brooke rubbed Sam's back.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You can do it." Brooke said, trying to comfort Sam.

"I umm.. I feel a lot of things. It's all really confusing. Sometimes, I'll be in a really good mood and then no more than 3 minutes later, I want to jump off a building. Sometimes my body will ache and I feel like I've been hit by a train. Sometimes I...uhh..." Sam stopped, fearing how Brooke and Dr. Rey would react to the last thing she was going to say.

"It's okay Sam, you can say it." Dr. Rey said. Sam decided to continue.

"...Sometimes I imagine myself killing him. In all kinds of ways. Stabbing him, shooting him, running him over, pushing him off of a building, anything. And then, I tell myself I shouldn't think like that, because it's not good for me to think those things, so then, I punish myself." Sam said, stopping her words once more. Brooke looked at Sam. Worried about what "punishing herself" had meant. Dr. Rey spoke up.

"How do you punish yourself, Sam?" Dr. Rey said, curiously awaiting Sam's answer. Brooke had tears in her eyes as did Sam.

"I'll grab the sharpest thing that's near me and... I... and I'll cut myself." Sam said, sounding like she had been completely defeated.

Brooke put her hand over her mouth, not believing what Sam had just said, she started to cry more than she was just a few minutes ago. She had absolutely no idea that this had been going on and Dr. Rey could tell.

"Brooke, from what I see, you weren't aware of this." Dr. Rey said. Letting Brooke and Sam talk to each other.

"Sweetheart, how long have you been doing this to yourself?" Brooke said, turning her body a little closer so that Sam would look at her. Brooke reached out and held both of her hands. Sam had been looking down at her feet the entire time, she didn't have the guts to look Brooke in the eyes. She knew that this was going to happen, but she guess's it had to happen sooner or later.

"For about a month... I'm so sorry, I don't know why I even did it, I didn't mean it." Sam said still staring at her worn out converse shoes. Brooke hooked her finger to Sam's chin and lifted it so that she was facing her. Brooke was still crying, looking into Sam's teary eyes.

"Sam... I wish you would have came to me about this. I could have helped you. I could have been there for you." Brooke said, sounding the most disappointed she has ever sounded.

"I didn't want you to know. You were so happy that I was happy, so I just decided to hide it. It was stupid and I never should have done it." Sam said, still continuing the tears.

"I want you to know how much I love you, Sam. Please promise me you won't ever hurt yourself like that ever again?" Brooke said, pleading to Sam.

"Promise. I love you too." Brooke took Sam into her arms and Sam cried even harder into Brooke's shoulder. Brooke rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. This continued for 10 more seconds and then they sat back up against the couch, giving their full attention back to Dr. Rey.

"Sam, how did you feel about revealing all of that to your mom?" Dr. Rey asked, her eyes burning into Sam's.

"Well, I didn't want her to ever know that I was doing it, but it felt good to release all the emotions that I had built up inside of me." Sam said, truthfully.

"Very good... Sam, have you ever had recurring nightmares involving the incident?" Dr. Rey asked.

"Sometimes, but mostly I get these visions. Like, if I walk past a man who maybe looked like him, I think about that night or think about what that guy might do to me. I freak out and I don't want to leave wherever I am at." Sam replied back, still her hand was in Brooke's grasp. She wasn't letting go.

"Alright. Sam have you ever heard of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? It's also known as PTSD." Dr. Rey asks.

"Well, I know that a lot of people who are in the war get it after they come home. We learned a little about it in my health class, but I'm not really all too familiar with it." Sam said, unsure if she was right about her answer.

"Yes, you're correct. But, it doesn't happen to just people who've been in the army. It can happen to anyone. Like you, for example. You've had a traumatic experience and that can cause you to develop PTSD." Dr. Rey said.

"Can it be cured?" Brooke asked, sounding worried.

"Absolutely. There are many other therapy treatments that can help you come out of your PTSD." Dr. Rey said, sounding positive.

"What other kind of treatments are there?" Sam asked, curious.

"Well, among the many, I have one that seems to be most suitable for you. It's called SIT. It's stands for Stress Inoculation Training. It has three phases that you'll go through. The first is education, in which you learn how fear develops as a learned response to trauma. You'll learn to identify cues in the environment that trigger your fear, and you'll be taught relaxation exercises. The second phase is called Skill Building. In the skill-building phase, you'll learn how to control your fear reactions while performing an exercise designed to reduce physiological sensation, such as diaphragmatic breathing and fearful thoughts. The third phase is called Application. In the final phase, you will apply all the skills you've learned to engage in fearful behavior, control self-criticism and manage avoidance behavior. You will then be taught to reward yourself for your progress. I know that's a lot to take in and understand, but if you're interested, I have the pamphlet here and you and your mom can look over it." Dr. Rey finally finished.

"Yeah, that's definitely a lot to think about. Sam, what do you think?" Brooke said looking at Sam.

"I guess we could maybe look into it. Do you think it's a good idea?" Sam asked looking at Brooke.

"Dr. Rey, how long does something like that usually take?" Brooke asked, looking at Dr. Rey.

"It usually takes a about 10-14 sessions." Dr. Rey answered.

"Wow, that's a lot of sessions." Sam said, not really sounding too interested in it after hearing that.

"Well, how about we just take a look into it. I'll read about it, then let you read about it and then we'll talk. How does that sound?" Brooke said looking down at Sam.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sam said, agreeing with Brooke.

Dr. Rey looked at her watch, noticing they're a little over their time limit.

"Alright, Sam. I think you were very brave today. It's not easy talking about things you don't want to talk about, but you did it. You should be proud of yourself. Brooke, you should be proud of yourself too. This wasn't just for Sam, but you as well and you both did beautifully today. I'm here with open arms so if and when you're ready for another session, you're more than welcome to schedule another appointment. You're free to leave." Dr. Rey said. She was so laid back. Sam kind of liked that about her. When you think of most doctors, you think of these uptight, rich people who wear white lab coats with stethoscopes around their necks. Dr. Rey was not uptight at all. She was very cool, she wasn't mean, and she didn't pry. Sam got up and walked over to Dr. Rey.

"Thank you." Sam simply said and shook her hand and then walked to the door, waiting for Brooke.

"It was my pleasure, Sam. Anytime." Dr. Rey said back. Brooke then walked up to her.

"Really, Dr. Rey. I don't know how to thank you. You helped us so much. I appreciate all your time." Brooke said.

"No problem, Brooke. Samantha is lucky to have someone that cares so much about her. Don't ever stop caring. She's got a good head on her shoulders, whether or not bad thoughts are flying in and out of it. Just ask her how she is every day. Let her know you're there and make sure she gets all the love she possibly can." Dr. Rey finished.

"I will. Thank you." Brooke said back and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Brooke and Sam were now at home. The ride on the way back was mostly silent.

"Finally!" Sam said as she walked inside.

"Was it really that bad?" Brooke asked.

"No, it wasn't. I'm just kind of tired. Sitting on a couch for 2 hours made me kind of sleepy." Sam said, in all honesty. She did look pretty tired.

"I agree, I'm a little tired too. If you want, we can watch some T.V. in my room and just have a lazy day?" Brooke said.

"Sounds perfect." Sam yelled. She was already in Brooke's room as she plopped face first into the bed.

"Scoot over knucklehead." Brooke said. Sam scooted over and they both got under the covers. Brooke turned the T.V. on and then looked over at Sam.

"You know, I'm really proud of you for today and I'm sorry that you did that to yourself. You would tell me if you ever thought about again, right?" Brooke asked, hoping Sam would give her the answer she wanted to hear.

"I won't ever do it again. I promise." Sam said, staring at Brooke.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Brooke and Sam just lay around. Talking about everything. Sam finally opened up to Brooke about Jack and Brooke went on and on about it. Sam was embarrassed but thought it was ready for her to open up more to Brooke.

"Brooke?" Sam asked. Brooke looked at Sam, knowing whatever Sam was about to ask was going to be a serious question. She could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Brooke said back.

"Whenever I woke up in the hospital, I remember you and Haley talking, but all I actually remember hearing was Haley saying that _'Maybe you should ask Sam first.' _What was Haley talking about?" Sam asked.

Brooke was very surprised that Sam even remembered that morning. It was definitely a surprise attack on Brooke's part. _Julian. God, I miss him. _Brooke thought to herself.

"Wow, that was out of the blue." Brooke said, trying to avoid talking about Julian.

"Come on. I've been telling you everything today. It's your turn. Plus, you're my mom now, so I need to know everything." Sam said, hoping Brooke would respond now considering Sam just called her her mom. This made Brooke smile.

"I like that. I'm _your_ mom. Feels good." Brooke said pulling Sam close to her and giving her a hug. Sam hugged her back and then looked up at her.

"Oh come on! You're totally avoiding the question. I already know what you're going to say anyways." Sam said, trying to get Brooke's attention.

"Oh really huh? What was I going to say?" Brooke said, thinking Sam would fail at guessing.

"You were going to tell me that you wanted to call Julian to tell him about me, but were scared that I wouldn't want him to know. And I'm gonna tell you that... YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR NOT CALLING HIM!" Sam yelled, but playfully.

"Whoa, how did you know this?" Brooke asked, amazed at Sam's guessing.

"Because I read minds, plus before when I would bring up Julian, you always found something else to talk about so you could avoid talking about him, but that's not the point. The point is, I think you should call him." Sam said, completely and 100% sure of what she had just said. Brooke just paused and stared at Sam.

"You really think I should?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I think you should. I think we could both use a little bit of Julian in our lives. He made us both happy. I think if Julian was here, then I probably wouldn't need therapy. Julian is very theraputic. And I know how much you two love each other and you dropped him all because of me. I know you want to see me happy and fixed, but I think you need a little happiness too and maybe a little fixin as well... if you catch my drift." Sam said, laughing, waiting for Brooke tell yell at her.

"SAMANTHA! Gross! Don't talk to me like that!" Brooke said, sounding like a true mother yelling at her child.

"Hey, I'm just saying" Sam said, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, just sayin my ass." Brooke said. In her mind, Sam was right. Which was gross in a way, but what can you do? Sam sat up in the bed.

"Alright, we did my therapy session today. It's time for yours." Sam said, getting all serious, yet playful like. Brooke put a pillow over her face as if she were suffocating herself.

"In your dreams, Dr. Davis!" Brooke said, sounding muzzled with the pillow over her face while she was speaking.

"Come on, Please? Do this for me?" Sam said, with puppy dog eyes. Brooke moved the pillow away from her face and looked at Sam.

"Wow, does that work on everybody?" Brooke said, giving into Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Just about." Sam said, feeling victorious.

"Alright, the session starts now and ends in 5 minutes." Brooke said, not ready for this one bit, but figure it will satisfy Sam.

"Alright, explain how you feel about Julian in 5 minutes or less." Sam simply said.

Brooke's face questioned Sam's. Sam just looked back at Brooke nodding for her to hurry up and to just answer the dang question.

"Okay... Well, I think he's very handsome, he has this grin that should be completely illegal for woman to stare at. He believed in me more than any boy ever did. He respected me. He respected my wishes. He helped me through so many things. He loved me. Most of all he loved us." Brooke finished, getting teary eyed.

"He _still _respects you, he can _still_ help you through things, he _still_ loves you, but most of all he _still_ loves us. I don't know why you're speaking in the past tense, he can _still_ do all those things for you and you know he _still_ has those feelings. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to make you cry." Sam said, wiping a tear away from Brooke's face.

Brooke looked up at Sam and smiled.

"You know, Sam, you're a pretty amazing kid. You know that?" Brooke said, starting up at Sam. Sam smiled back at Brooke.

"So I've been told." Sam said, with a giant grin appearing across her face. Sam turned around, got out of the bed, peeked out the window, and the yawned.

"Time to go to bed." Sam said, as she dropped her body back onto the bed.

"Why do you say that?" Brooke asked, looking at Sam, who's face was smashed into the pillow.

"Cause the sun is down. It's dark outside." Sam said.

Brooke not even realizing that the sun had went down, she decided to look at her clock.

"Oh my god, it's almost 12am. We are the laziest family on the planet." Brooke said looking at Sam.

Sam, with her face still squished into the pillow spoke.

"I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Well, I guess its off to bed then. Goodnight, Sam." Brooke said kissing Sam on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Sam said, barely able to understand her, she was so tired.

Before Brooke closed her eyes, she took in a deep breath. She was happy. This was the first night she could actually go to bed, thinking about good things. She would think about her sleeping daughter who was right next to her and how loud she is when she snores, and how much she moves around in her sleep, how she's totally hogs the covers, she'll think about how much better Sam is getting, she would think about Julian and how much she misses him and that maybe she'll give him a call and talk things through. Everything was getting better and Brooke couldn't be happier.

* * *

**THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 7! I hope you all enjoyed it.** **Brooke can finally sleep again, Sam is finally getting somewhere thanks to the therapy. The question is... Will Sam want to return to the sessions? Or Will she decide to stop attending and do things on her own terms with the help of Brooke.  
**

**Coming up for Chapter 8  
**

**Sam and Jack conjure up a scandalous plan.**

**Jamie and Sam bonding time.  
**

**Haley decides to invite Brooke, Sam, and Peyton over for a girls night.**

**(Let's hope it doesn't turn out to be like the sleepover that Brooke decided to have in season 2. Haha, we all remember how well that went.)**

**That's it for now!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

**-ME**


	8. I've Been Dying To Reach You, Pt 1

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE READ!!! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

Alright you guys, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, this part of chapter 8 is awesome and extremely long and full of sillyness and seriousness. The bad news is, it turned out to be so long that I decided to seperate stuff into parts. So, I'm sorry but the Girl's night is not in the firs part of chapter 8. it will be in Part 2. Also not in part 2 is Jamie and Sam bonding. I kind of got a little carried away with writing this chapter. At 7 pages I wasn't even close to being near the Girl's night and had written in that Jamie and Nathan go away for the night so how could Jamie and Sam bond? It's all very confusing, but I promise you guys that Chapter 8. Part 2 will be up soon. I know how much you were all anticipating the Sleepover :(

BUT, this chapter is still awesome and brings up a lot of things! I hope you guys enjoy it!

My apologies,

-EleniLeonora

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**__: _Before Brooke closed her eyes, she took in a deep breath. She was happy. This was the first night she could actually go to bed, thinking about good things. She would think about her sleeping daughter who was right next to her and how loud she is when she snores, and how much she moves around in her sleep, how she totally hogs the covers, she'll think about how much better Sam is getting, she would think about Julian and how much she misses him and that maybe she'll give him a call and talk things through. Everything was getting better and Brooke couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"I've Been Dying to Reach You. Part 1."**

"Sam! I made breakfast! Wake up!" Brooke yelled.

She knew that her loud mouth yelling from the kitchen would not even hit Sam's ear drums. Sam liked her sleep and Brooke knew that, but, if Sam was in her home, then the number one rule of the morning was what it had always been and that was that you must be awake by 7am on the weekdays and ready to eat breakfast. 11am on the weekends. Though, since it was the summer time on a weekend, Brooke lowered the morning wake up call from 7am to 9:30am. She believed that every kid should be awake and ready to _NOT_ miss out on their day as opposed to the ones who sleep theirs away. She did not want Sam to become one of those kids who sleeps their day away.

Brooke walks to her room, looking at a peacefully sleeping Sam. _Aw, how can I wake sleeping beauty?_ Brooke thought to herself. She then remembered one of oldest tricks in the book. It was one that would definitely be funny on Brooke's part, but not on Sam's. All Brooke needed were a few things from around the house. _Toothpaste! _She remembered. She quietly, but quickly tip-toed to the bathroom and snatched a tube of toothpaste off of the bathroom sink. _Feathers? Shit… Oh, Wait!_ Brooke thought she didn't even own anything with feathers, but then recalled that she had a ridiculously tacky feathered boa from an old school Halloween costume.

"Why in god's name do I still have this?" Brooke said to herself quietly, looking at the tacky red boa. She then tip-toed to the side of the bed where one of Sam's legs were hanging off the side. Her arms were sprawled out, and her face was perfectly positioned. Sam certainly liked her comfort as well as her sleep. Brooke, with the toothpaste in one hand, slowly grabbed Sam's hand with her other, applying a small amount of toothpaste to it. _I'm really going to regret this. _Brooke thought to herself, knowing that the wrath of Sam was never a pretty sight, but she couldn't resist. She then started to tickle Sam's face with the feathered boa. During this entire process, Sam has managed to rub a nice amount of toothpaste on her face and Brooke can't hold in her laughter any longer. Sam finally awakens from her deep and peaceful, yet tickle-toothpaste-faced sleep. Brooke ducked down a little on the side of bed, scared how Sam was going to react. Brooke felt like she was seventeen again. Sam opens her eyes, still not having realized that she has toothpaste on her forehead, her right cheek, and her neck. She began to sniffle, she smelled something. It was a somewhat refreshing smell. Before Sam said anything, Brooke stood up from her hiding spot and pretended that she was just bending down to pick something up off the ground.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty. Breakfast is on the table. How was your rest?" Brooke said very nonchalantly.

"Um, the rest isn't over yet. Brooke, did you happen to cook toothpaste for breakfast?" Sam said sitting up and sniffing once again.

"The rest _is_ over because you know the morning rules in this house. And _no _I did not cook toothpaste for breakfast… Hey, you got a little something on your face." Brooke said, still trying to pretend like she had nothing to do with anything. She then walked out of the room back into the kitchen and continued to drink her coffee, while smiling and read the paper as she anxiously awaited Sam's reaction to the sight of her face. _3…2…1…_ Brooke counted down perfectly.

"BROOKE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!?" Sam yelled, while walking into the kitchen. Brooke couldn't help but let the laughs go, so she did.

"I thought I'd teach you a little lesson in what happens when you ignore my morning wake up calls." Brooke said, smartly, but still smiling while saying it.

Sam was heated. She then turned her head to the counter and saw a pot marked with the word "flour" on it. _Payback time. _Sam said to herself with the most snickering grin Brooke had ever laid eyes on. Sam grabbed the pot and just stood there. Brooke's eyes grew wide and she pointed her finger to Sam.

"Samantha Davis, don't… you… dare!" Brooke said as she raised her voice, sounding like Samantha was more like her 5 year old daughter, rather than 15.

"You better run for your life." Sam said while taking the lid off of the flour followed by an insanely wide grin across her face. She put her hand in the pot of flour and headed towards Brooke. Brooke realized that Sam was not kidding. She started running from her, laughing while doing so.

* * *

Sam got Brooke back pretty good. It eventually turned into one giant food fight. Instead of the breakfast ending up in their stomachs, it ended up all over their clothes, hair, face, the whole nine yards. They were on the kitchen floor cracking up. Sam couldn't control herself.

"I can't believe you really went for the syrup, seriously, of all things? That was worse than flour!" Sam said to Brooke talking about their escapades.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Brooke said, while smiling, pretending she cared.

"Oh, wait… I do know what came over me…" Brooke said, sounding stunned.

"What?" Sam said, still laughing.

"A JAR FULL OF FLOUR!" Brooke yelled, while jokingly pushing Sam's arm. She fell over, still cracking up. She couldn't stop.

"My goodness, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh so hard, Sam." Brooke said, realizing that as long as she had known Sam, she never really had gotten many laughs out of her. Sam sat up looking at Brooke, calming herself and taking short breaths.

"I don't think _I've_ even heard myself laugh this hard. I don't know what it is. We should do stuff like this more often." Sam said, smiling at Brooke. Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"I agree, but maybe next time, it can be at someone else's house. You know we have to clean all this up right?" Brooke said, looking at Sam with a little seriousness in her face.

"Aw, come on! I'll call Jack, make him do it." Sam said, obviously joking.

"Absolutely not young lady. We clean up the messes that we make." Brooke said in her raspy, motherly voice.

"Yes, mother." Sam said, mocking Brooke's tone. Sam began to stand and start cleaning up the mess. Brooke reached her hands out pretending to be too lazy to help herself up, so Sam helped her up.

"Speaking of Jack, have you two talked ever since you carelessly ran into him at the diner? Brooke asked, eyes on Sam.

"I did not _carelessly _run into him, I simply did not see him and if you must know, I'm actually hanging out with him today." Sam said sounding somewhat excited.

"Well that's good, I'm glad he's back. You need him." Brooke said, with a small smile across her face.

"Yeah, I do." Sam said, looking in somewhat of a daze.

"But, If I find him in your bed, he's never aloud over here again." Brooke said in a stern voice being completely serious.

"Chill out, he's not coming over here... We're going to his house." Sam said as she winked at Brooke and smiled.

"Oh, not even funny." Brooke said, kind of grossed out.

All of a sudden, Sam's eyes glazed over and she looked away from Brooke. She thought the sex joke she made was kind of funny, but then started thinking about how she'll never have a first time because hers was taken away when she was brutally raped. Brooke noticed the look on Sam's face had went from extremely happy, to unbelievably sad.

"Sam... what's wrong?" Brooke asked, very concerned, not to mention confused.

"Um... nothing really, just kind of dazed, that's all. I'm gonna go take a shower." Sam said as she finished wiping off the island in the kitchen and walked off.

Brooke knew something wasn't right, but she just let her go do what she had to do and finished cleaning up.

* * *

Brooke had finally got the kitchen to sparkle, took a shower, and then started working on some of her sketches for the new line. Sam had gotten out of the shower and went straight to her room. She had been so quiet that Brooke had almost forgotten she was still home. So, she decided to walk to her room and see if she was actually still there. She knocked on the door.

"Sam" Brooke said still behind the closed door.

Sam on the other side of the door had been crying, she quickly sniffled and wiped her tears away so Brooke couldn't see. But, Brooke could see through anybody, especially Sam.

"Hey, I was just making sure you didn't leave with out telling me bye, you've been so quiet, I'm used to your loud music." Brooke said standing in Sam's room.

"No, I'm still here, just waiting around for Jack to call." Sam said, trying to sound like she wasn't crying, but Brooke could tell.

"Sam, are you sure you're okay? Something tells me you're not." Brooke said, sitting down next to Sam.

"I... umm... I think I'm gonna tell Jack today." Sam said, meaning she was going to tell Jack what had happened to her. Brooke just looked at her with sad eyes.

"Honey, are you sure you're ready for that right now?" Brooke asked, worried.

"Yes, I have to. He's my best friend and he deserves to know." Sam said, feeling very confident about it all. Brooke looked at Sam in amazement. Like, she was the best person she had ever met.

"Sam, I know I say it a lot. But do you have any idea how strong you are? I'm so proud of you. I know that it's going to be hard, but you're so confident, and... brave." Brooke said, trying to access all the words that she thought of Sam.

Sam put a smile on her face and gave Brooke a hug.

"You know... I'm all of those things because of you. If you never would have taken me in, I'd probably be sleeping on a park bench, scared that I was going to fall asleep and never wake up, but you found me and taught me how to be all of those things. You're just as strong, just as brave, and just as confident, which is why I don't understand one certain, little thing that you still haven't fixed..." Sam said, looking up at Brooke.

Brooke smiled, but was confused at the same time.

"What's that?" Brooke asked peculiarly.

"Julian." Sam said. She stood up to grab her bag.

"Sam... it's not that easy." Brooke said, sounding a little flustered.

"I know. But like you said about Jack... I need him. Like I'm about to say about Julian, you need him. You need to be happy too, Brooke." Sam said.

"Sam, honey. I am happy. I'm happy because you're in my life. It's all I need." Brooke said, grabbing Sam's hand.

"Brooke... that may be true, but you have the biggest heart in the world and I know that the other half of your heart isn't filled. You need him. But, I'm gonna stop ranting, I know you probably don't want to hear it, I'm just saying. I'm gonna go meet Jack at the diner." Sam said, turning to walk out her bed room door.

Brooke went into give Sam a hug. _Why is this girl so amazing?_ Brooke silently asked herself. She couldn't believe some of the things Sam could come up with.

"How about... I think about it?" Brooke said, asking Sam, and somewhat asking herself. Sam pulled away from the hug.

"Really? You will?" Sam said anxiously.

"I said I would think about it, cool your jets, knucklehead." Brooke said, not wanting Sam to get too excited because it could end up not working out. Sam hugged Brooke again for a quick second.

"You're the best! I gotta go, bye!" Sam said running to the door.

"Bye! Make sure you're home at a resonable hour please!" Brooke yelled, but the door slammed shut before her words could reach Sam's ears. Brooke just smiled.

"That girl." Brooke said walking to her room.

* * *

It was an exciting day for Jamie because Nathan was going to take him to Charlotte to see a Bobcats game. This gave Haley the perfect idea to have a girls night while the boys were away. Haley was in the kitchen cleaning up breakfast when Jamie came running down the stairs.

"Hey baby, are you excited for you and daddy day?" Haley said while giving him a kiss.

"Yeah! Except for daddy said I can't bring Chester and I always feel bad because I talk to him about basketball so much, but he can't ever go to a game." Jamie said sounding slightly disappointed. Haley laughed a bit and put on a fake sad face.

"Aw, well that's okay Jamie, Chester will be fine here with me. We'll watch the game together." Haley said trying to brighten up her handsome son's face.

"You will!?" Jamie said, excited.

"Of course, Me and Chester haven't bonded in awhile anyways." Haley said, nocholantly.

"Good. I'm gonna go outside and shoot some hoops. Daddy takes too long to get ready." Jamie said running out to the back yard.

"Stay close, please!" Haley shouted.

She then grabbed the phone to give Peyton a call.

"Hey Peyton, I think us girls are long over due for a girls night. What do you say?" Haley said, anxiously.

"That actually sounds like a great idea because Luke and Ellie are staying with Karen tonight so I can have a little time to myself. But with You, Brooke, and Sam sounds like an even better idea." Peyton said.

"Awesome. Besides, I think it would be good for Brooke and Sam. They've been through so much this past month and I know they've got to be stressed. I say tonight we kick it old school and give each other make-overs and paint each others fingernails!" Haley said, getting a little ahead of herself.

"Haley, do you know who Sam is? Her kind of sleep over would involve loud, angry music, spray paint and underage drinking." Peyton said recalling the time she threw a party in Brooke's store with out permission.

"Hmm.. yeah, maybe you're right. Well, we'll think of something. Do me a favor and call Brooke and let them know. I gotta finish cleaning up, just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Alright, bye."

* * *

At the diner, Sam and Jack are doing their infamous tradition of sugar cube stacking. Seeing who's can hold up the longest, while having a conversation.

"Jack, we've gotta do something about Julian." Sam said in all seriousness.

"What do you mean do something about him?" Jack asked, confused.

"Him and Brooke are suppose to be together, but thanks to myself, Brooke decided to never go with him to L.A. We need to lure him back here or something. I don't know. I just really want to do this for Brooke, she's done so much for me. She deserves Julian and he deserves her."

"Okay... Well, how are we gonna get him back to tree hill? Isn't he off filming movies or something?" Jack asked, confused again. He was always confused.

"I figure If we decide to do this, I can talk to Peyton. She knows Julian the best and I'm sure she could help us out." Sam said, wondering if Peyton would actually agree to do something like that.

"Well, we should probably think a little bit more into this before we get too ahead of ourselves." Jack said as he knocked Sam's tower of sugar cubes down, landing all over the table and hitting the floor like hail.

"Jerk! But yeah, you're right." Just as Sam spoke her cell phone began to ring. It was Brooke.

"Hang on, it's Brooke." Sam said to Jack.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing, just got a call from Peyton." Brooke said.

"Oh.. okay, and...?" Sam asked confused to what the point was of Brooke calling to tell her that.

"How do you feel about slumber parties?" Brooke asked.

"Uh.. I don't know... I've never been to one." Sam said. She really never had been to one. She never had friends, so she was never invited.

"Really? Well get ready for tonight because you and I are going to Haley's with Peyton and we are having a girls night." Brooke said, excitingly.

"Alright, sounds cool." Sam said, seeming perfectly okay. Brooke thought otherwise.

"Wait... really? It sounds cool? You want to do this?" Brooke asked seemingly confused, she thought she was going to hear the lameness of it all. Sam just agreed because she knew this would be the perfect time to talk to Peyton about Julian.

"Yeah, really. I like you guys, it's cool. It should be interesting though." Sam said, knowing that this slumber party was going to be something else.

"Awesome! Alright well be home by 5 so you can come home and get ready." Brooke ordered.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye." Sam responded back and then they both hung up.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing just girl stuff. Haley wants me and Brooke to come over for a girls night. Hope theres' booze." Sam said, knowing that she would never, ever be able to lay her hands on alcohol. Especially around all three girls at her teachers house.

"Ha, yeah right. Do you know how bad that would be if someone found out that you partied with Mrs. Scott?" Jack said, being serious.

"Jack... I was kidding." Sam said, rolling her eyes at her dopey best friend.

"Oh..." Jack said, pursing his lips.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, sipping on their sodas. _Maybe it's time to tell Jack. But not here. _Sam said, thinking to herself.

"Hey Jack, lets go to the River Court. I have something to tell you, but I don't want to tell you here." Sam simply said with a dullness in her face. Jack was confused as usual and he had a hint of worry in his eyes.

* * *

Jack didn't say anything, he just agreed and they walked away together out the door and headed to the River Court.

Jack was in awe. Sam had told him everything. At first he didn't believe her. But once he saw a tear stream down Sam's face, he knew that what had happened was real. He held her close, and apologized to her over and over again. Saying he was sorry he wasn't there for her, he was sorry that that had happened to her, and he was sorry he didn't get chance to murder the man that did that to her.

"Jack, stop apologizing. I know you wish you could've been here for me, but a few months ago, I probably wouldn't have wanted your help. I didn't want anyone's help. What matters most is that you're hear now. I'm still trying to get through the day with out having bad thoughts or lashing out. Brooke took me to a therapist the other day." Sam said. Pausing to look at Jack.

"Did it help you?" Jack asked, curious.

"Yeah, actually. I thought I was gonna hate it, but it helped me say things that I never thought I would say out loud and it brought me closer to Brooke." Sam said, smiling, wiping away her stray tear.

"Are you gonna go back?"

"I don't know. I think I want to deal with this by myself, but with the help of Brooke, and You, and Haley, and Peyton and anybody else. I think I just need to be around friends and family. I really miss Julian. I wish he was here." Sam said, staring up into the sun as she was sitting on the bleachers.

"Yeah, he was cool, we'll figure out a way to get him back here. Listen Sam, if you're ever lying awake at night and you're scared or just want to talk... please, call me. I care about you a lot and I don't want you to ever think you can't come to me." Jack said from the bottom of his heart.

Sam loved this boy. He was so kind and charming. She even loved his scruffy head full of hair. She couldn't take it anymore. She dived right into his face and kissed him on the lips. Jack kissed her back. They did this for about 20 more seconds. Then there lips detatched and they both stared at each other.

"Wow." Jack said, not really able to say much else.

"Um... I better get going, it's 4:45. I'll call you later" Sam said, nervously, not knowing what to say. She got up and walked away from the bleachers to head home, leaving Jack in some kind of trance, still sitting on the bench. He definitely didn't hate the kiss that was for sure. He smiled as he watched her back side walk away from him. Her beautiful brown hair blowing every which way as she walked. He couldn't take her eyes off of her.

* * *

Sam walked through the door, somewhat in a trance like Jack was, but Sam had the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about what she did. She felt like she was in a whole new world.

"Hey, you're home, you should go get ready, we don't wanna be late." Brooke said as Sam walked inside.

Sam, stilling grinning like a crazy person responded back to Brooke.

"Kay"

"Hold up. Come here. What's with the face, Juliet?" Brooke said curling her fingering in telling Sam to come closer. Sam turned around and walked towards Brooke.

"I kissed Jack." Sam said.

"Really!? I always knew you two were perfect for each other!" Brooke said jumping up and down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't know about that. I just kissed him and he kissed me back. We have a lot of things to talk about before we got all lovey dovey like that." Sam said, snapping out of her trance and going back to her smart talkin' ways.

"Lovey dovey huh? Who knew that you had that emotion in you?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go get ready." Sam walked off into her room.

* * *

10 minutes later Sam came out of her room with an over night bag with clothes and she brought a pillow just in case. She didn't see Brooke in the living room so she just assumed she was in her room. She was, but she didn't walk in just yet because she hear sniffiling. Brooke was crying. She peeked through the crack of the door a little bit and noticed that she was holding a picture in her hand. She didn't know what it was of. Sam decided to knock to make it seem like she was never standing there, spying on her.

"Brooke, hey, I'm ready." Sam said opening the door a little more. Brooke's head was slumped down and she quickly wiped the left over tears off her face.

"Okay, just let me go to the bathroom real quick." Brooke said. She was only going into the bathroom to fix her makeup that she had smudged from her short lived tears. When she came back out, Sam was sitting on the bed looking at the picture. Brooke was a little startled cause she thought Sam had walked out into the living room, but she hadn't. Sam discovered that the picture Brooke was looking at was of Julian, Brooke, and herself. Sam looked up at Brooke while still holding the picture.

"Brooke... are you okay?" Sam asked, sounding like a miniature version of Brooke.

"Yeah, I just miss him. That's all." Brooke said, as she sat down on the bed, she layed her head on Sam's shoulder. Usually it was always the other way around. Brooke was always asking if Sam was okay, Sam was always laying her head on Brooke's shoulder and Brooke was usually sitting on Sam's bed. Not today. It was Sam's turn to be concerned. Finally give Brooke a break from being obsessively worried and concerned all the time.

"I miss him too. It'll be okay, though...I promise." Sam said, giving a pat on Brooke's back.

Brooke smiled. She lifted her head off of Sam's shoulder and looked at her.

"What would I do with out you, Sam?" Brooke said, smiling.

"You probably would've died of a broken heart." Sam said, jokingly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's get outta here." Brooke said.

They both got off the bed, grabbed their bags and headed to Haley's for the unpredictable girl's night. _God, I hope this is fun._ Sam said to herself.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Alright everyone, I hope you liked it! Once again, I am so sorry for getting all of your hopes up for those other scenes. But I PROMISE they will be in Part 2. I guess instead of saying next up in chapter 8, I should of just said next up in general for the rest of the story. :/**

**So, please, stay tuned for girl's night. I'm going to try and find some good time to squeeze Sam and Jamie together. Maybe Haley will ask her to babysit or something? Not sure yet. Oh! and how did you guys react to the kiss between Sam and Jack? I thought it was perfect timing. Also, how do you guys think Sam and Jack are gonna lure Julian back to Tree Hill? Will they even be successful at doing so? You'll all found out sometime soon.**

**Until next time,**

**-Me :)  
**


	9. I've Been Dying To Reach You, Pt 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey Everyone! Here's Part 2. I hope you like it. It's extremely long. The longest chapter I've written (5,956 words!) That's a lot of words. In the second part, Sam will reveal a part of her past to Brooke, Haley, and Peyton. And Peyton will reveal a part of Brooke's past to everyone. Needless to say, it's pretty damn funny. Don't really have much else to say, so apart from that, I bid adieu and wish you luck** **in the reading of this chapter, for it is, like I said earlier... extremely long! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks!**

**-EleniLeonora!  
**

* * *

"**I've Been Dying To Reach You. Part 2."**

Brooke and Sam pull into Haley's driveway and you can hear the music from outside. It brought Brooke back to her party days. They get their stuff and walk up to the door where Haley was already standing at, dancing like a lunatic. Haley always did get a little carried away. Even more so when she was drinking wine.

"Hey girls! I'm so glad you're here! Get inside, I made snacks!" Haley said jumping up and down, grabbing Brooke and Sam's bag and sitting them down in the hallway.

"Wow, Haley... you're house seems so much bigger with out those boys inside of it." Brooke commented. It really seemed much bigger.

"Aw, I know, right? I miss them... BUT, that's okay. They'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Until then, it's time to get our partayyy onnnnn!" Haley said, grabbing a bottle of wine and giving it to Brooke. Brooke looked at Haley like she was crazy. She rarely ever saw her goody goody best friend drunk. It was weird.

"Hey, booze hound... remember that if you decide to drink anymore wine, you're technically considered partying with one of your fellow students" Peyton said as she walked into the kitchen, stealing the bottle of wine out of Brooke's hand.

"Hey, I want some of that!" Brooke snapped at Peyton.

"Too bad." Peyton said, stealing a drink right out of it and then sticking her tongue out at Brooke.

"Alright, this is just not fair at all. I thought we were having a sleep over not a wine tasting party." Sam finally spoke.

"Yeah, startin to think that bottle of wine was a bad idea, Peyton. It is kind of weird drinking in front of one of my best students." Haley said, admitting that it was a little strange drinking in front of Sam.

"Agreed." Brooke said, sarcastically smiling. She didn't want to be a bad influence for Sam. None of them did, they just really liked their wine.

"Well... almost agreed. I just want one glass." Brooke rethought.

"Yeah, Brooke... you probably need a glass after the day you had." Sam said, patting Brooke on her shoulder and walking towards the kitchen table to grab something to eat. Haley was so good at making everything perfect. It almost looked like she had hired a caterer to deliver snack food to her home. But, the truth is, being perfect was just in Haley's nature.

"Funny." Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"Uh oh, did someone have a bad day?" Peyton said, sounding as if she were talking to her infant daughter.

"I don't want to talk about it." Brooke said, sipping her glass of wine.

"Oh come on! It's girls night! That's what these nights are for!" Haley said, very loudly.

"Let's go sit down in the living room and stir up some conversation or something, I'm bored already." Sam rudely said.

"Samantha, could you be anymore rude?" Brooke said, snapping back at Sam with her squinted eyes.

"Oh, no. It's okay. I was just about to say the same thing. Sam is just bored because she can't drink wine." Haley said, taunting Sam.

"Ha, uhh.. I know this information should naturally be disclosed since I'm speaking to my teacher, but I would rather have beer, thanks." Sam said as her eyes willingly rolled into the back of her head.

"Uh, yeah... that's a little weird. Don't even think you're gonna get to drink tonight. I apologize for rubbing the wine drinking in your face." Haley said.

* * *

The girls were now all sitting on a palate that Haley had made up on the floor because sleepovers weren't sleepovers without a giant comfy palate to sit on.

"So Brooke, hows the new line coming along?" Haley asked.

"Oh, it's goin, just trying to get inspired as the days go by." Brooke said. The past month has been rough on her, so she hasn't really had the time nor the patience until the other day to actually work on some sketches. She wasn't going to tell her friends that though. They probably already figured that anyways.

"That's good." Haley said back.

It was pretty quiet. No one knew what to talk about. They hadn't done one of these since their sophmore year of high school. It was just plain awkward for everyone. Then, surprisingly Sam decided to speak.

"I can walk on my toes." Sam blurted out at random. The girls all stared at her like she was nuts.

"Sam, did you get into that bottle of wine?" Brooke said, looking at her with confusion.

"No! Shut up. Whenever I was living in foster homes, I was usually stuck with about 5 other kids in one room and when we couldn't sleep, we would all just show each other crazy things we could do. Talents. Anything. It's fun and I can walk on my toes." Sam finally finished.

"I'm down!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Alright, Sam... let's see this." Haley said, not believing Sam could really walk on her toes, in Haley's mind, that was just abnormal and weird.

But, Sam got up on to the HARDWOOD floors, curled her toes under and started walking like a normal person would on the souls of their feet.

"Oh my god, that is disgusting, Sam! Stop it, you're gonna break your toes!" Haley said, putting her hands over her eyes.

"That's awesome!" Peyton responded.

"Aw, my little ballerina" Brooke spoke. Trying to be mushy with Sam.

"Very funny." Sam said, looking at Brooke while getting back to her normal stance on the souls of her feet.

"Yeah, Sam. Brooke told me you used to dance. Why don't you do it anymore? I mean, if you can walk on your toes, you gotta be even better at dancing." Peyton said.

"Sam, I didn't know you danced!" Haley over dramatically said due to the 4 glasses of wine she had consumed earlier that night.

Sam sat back down on the floor next to Brooke and decided to speak the truth about why she had stopped dancing. _Just tell the WHOLE truth this time, you lying liar. _Sam said to herself.

"Alright, I'm gonna tell you guys this only because I trust all three of you with my life, so you have to promise not to make a big deal out of it when I tell you. I tried to lie about it, but I don't want to lie to you guys." Sam said. She couldn't believe she actually gathered up the courage to continue to say what she was going to say. Brooke, Peyton and Haley all looked at Sam like they were 4 year old's watching Barney... totally intrigued.

"Okay." Brooke said, giving Sam's leg a rub. She had a feeling this was about to get serious. They all knew it.

"I had started dancing at the age of 3. I was staying with this foster family. The Tyler's. They were good to me. I stayed with them for 2 years and they knew that I loved dancing, so they enrolled me into classes when I was 3. Well by the time I was 5, the mother, her name was Lucy. She got into some crazy, hardcore drugs and social services found out about it so I was sent back to an agency. My social worker, Angela, she knew how much I loved dancing, so for 5 years of me being stuck at this giant home of parentless children, she would pay for me to take dance lessons. It was the only thing that brought me into my element. I loved her for that..." Sam paused for a little bit, she had a knot in her throat. She didn't want to start crying because then Brooke would start crying and so on and so forth and she didn't want to start some insane cycle of crying.

"Hey, you okay kid?" Peyton said, tapping on Sam's back.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just gathering my thoughts. So anyways, when I was 10 years old, I finally got sent to live with another family. The Clayton's. There was the mom, Sandra, she was nice, but a little strange, she was always so nervous, almost like she was paranoid. Then there was their daughter, Vanessa, their younger son, Bradley and then the dad, Rick. Rick was nice, but he had a bad temper. They payed for my dance classes too because Angela told them that's what I loved the most and they wanted me to be happy. So anyways, one day, Bradley and I had gotten off the bus from school and heard Rick yelling and I could tell that the screaming was coming from Sandra or Vanessa. Vanessa was in high school, that's why she was already home. I told Bradley to go into his room and lock the door and he did. He was only 6, so he didn't really understand what was going on. I followed the loud voices and it took me to Vanessa's and I's bedroom that we shared. I peeked in and I saw Vanessa sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest, it looked like she had been beatin up pretty badly. She saw me peek through the door and used hand gestures and tried to word back to me. "Run" "Get out of here" "Go get help" But, I didn't seem to understand. At that moment Vanessa had told me those things, Rick noticed. And he went towards her..." Sam continued to tell the story, looking back on that terrible day.

"_I thought I told you to shut up, Vanessa!" Rick said, walking over to Vanessa and smacking her in the face. When he did that, a young Samantha had let her voice slip because she couldn't believe that Rick had just hit his daughter. Rick heard her and walked towards the door._

_"Daddy, stop it! Why are you doing this!?" Vanessa said crying._

_"Samantha, please... come on in, I wouldn't want you to miss out on your punishment as well." Rick said, looking at Samantha. He had black eyes. Like he was a demon of some sort. Samantha was scared and confused._

_"What did I do, Rick?" Sam asked innocently._

_"I thought I told you to call me Daddy!?" Rick said, in a rage. He slapped Sam in the face._

_"I'm sorry... Daddy. What did I do?" Sam repeated as she shook in her skin, tears coming down her face as she held it._

_"What did you!? You're gonna ask me what you and your stupid whore of a sister did?"_

_"RICK! STOP IT!" Sandra had finally gained the strength to speak. He turned around and smacked Sandra in the face so hard, she flew off Vanessa's bed onto the cold, hard, wooden floor._

_"SHUT UP!" Rick screamed._

_"I'm so sorry, Samantha." Sandra said, holding her face as she lay on the ground in pain. Sam was so scared she had literally peed her pants. She was shaking so hard, and she was so scared._

_"Oh, Come on! Look what you just did you nasty bitch!" Rick screamed in anger._

_"Daddy, stop it! Stop yelling at Sam!" Vanessa yelled while crying._

_"Vanessa... don't make me come over there." Rick said, in a creepy, calm voice. It was weird, he had just been yelling, and now he was surprisingly calm, but still scary to Sam. She didn't mean to pee her pants, she was 10. Poor girl._

_"Now, Samantha. Would you like me to tell you what you and Vanessa forgot to do before you left for school this morning!?" Rick asked, his anger rising before his red face, once again. Sam was silent, she didn't want to even look at the guy. She tried to remember all the times he was so nice to her, but then could recall back on nights where she would be lying in her bed, listening to Rick and Sandra fighting in their bedroom. Rick yelling the loudest. Naturally._

_"You two uneducated idiots forgot to make your fucking beds and clean your room up!!!" Rick screamed. Sam didn't understand why he was so mad about it all. Yeah, it was an accident, they were in a hurry to get to school, nothing to be so enraged about that you're going to beat your daughter and make your 10 year old foster daughter pee her pants. This man had problems, that was for sure._

_"I came home today to enjoy my day and relax. NOT TO CLEAN UP AFTER THE PIGS THAT LIVE IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE!!"Rick screamed once more._

_Sam, still shaking, just stood there in shock. She didn't know what to say. All of a sudden, Sandra had quietly arised, Rick's back was facing hers. She grabbed the closest heavy object near her, which was a snow blog and she smashed it on the top of his head. It knocked him out for a good 20 seconds. Sandra told Vanessa and Sam to grab Bradley and run out of the house. Vanessa had ran out._

_"Sam! Come on!!" Vanessa said, scared and anxious to go get help. But, the kind-hearted girl Sam was... she went to help Sandra, who had looked like she had been hit by a bus._

_"Sam, sweetheart, get out of here, go, I'll be fine." Sandra weakly said. Her face was so swollen, it hurt Sam to look at her._

_Sam decided to take Sandra's word for it and tried running past Rick, but he had grabbed Sam's leg, causing her to fall the ground. He had grabbed her so quickly and so hard, that she had fallen head first into the wooden floor. She had a gash in her head from hitting the ground so hard, glass in her right arm from the broken snow globe and she was pretty sure her leg was broken from Rick's hard grasp when he pulled her to the ground. Sam was a very tiny girl and Rick was a very big man, there was no doubt that her leg could've been broken. _

_Sandra had finally worked up the courage to grab a piece of glass and stabbed Rick in the arm so he would let go of Sam._

_"Sam! Run!!" Sandra said as she got up, but Sam couldn't move, her leg hurt so bad. Sandra picked her up and ran like hell as she carried her out the door._

_ By this time, Vanessa and Bradley had already ran to the neighbors, who had already called the police 5 minutes ago because they heard screaming. They were finally safe. But, Sam had to go back to the agency. Her leg was broken, she couldn't dance. The 10 year old was devastated. She could dance after her leg healed, the doctor told her, but she never followed through with it. That's why she never dances anymore._

At this point, Sam couldn't take it anymore and let her tears fall. Which, she was right... made Brooke cry. Haley and Peyton were in awe of what they had just heard. It was so devastating that Sam had gone through so much and she was only 15 years old.

Brooke went into give Sam a hug, then Peyton, and then Haley. It was giant smother-Sam-group hug. This made Sam feel so much better. To just look back on the past events that had happened in her life and the life she lived in general, made her feel so safe when she thought about her life now. She had 3 amazing women hovering before her, comforting her and it made her feel so good.

"You guys are so awesome." Sam said wiping her tears away, showing a smile.

"There's that pretty little smile." Brooke said, poking the corner of Sam's smile and wiping a tear away off her face.

"Dude, you are the awesome one. I can't believe how strong you are, Sam." Peyton said, still not believing that Sam had went through all of that torture and despair.

"Brooke, if you're looking for inspiration for your sketches, she's sitting right here." Haley said, wiping some of her own tears away, while pointing towards Sam.

Brooke smiled, Sam laughed, Peyton watched as the two bonded.

"You guys are the most bitchin mother-daughter team I've ever laid eyes on." Peyton truthfully exclaimed.

"Thanks, Peyton. We know that. But, it looks like we better look out for the competition. You and Ellie are comin in kind of close." Sam said, jokingly.

They all started laughing, trying to shake off their sadness from Sam's story and livin up the girls night. So Haley chimed in...

"I can do a cart wheel!" Haley said, sitting up really straight with her hands together and a huge smile on her face, like she was totally confident about the cart wheel. They all looked at her like she was insane.

"I thought we were still doing talents!?" Haley said, sounding like a disappointed kid when they found out recess was canceled.

"Oh yeahh.." They all said together. They had forgotten Sam had mentioned that before she had told her story.

"Let's see this cart wheel, Haley James Scott." Brooke said.

"Okay!" Haley got up. She stood in a very professional stance as if she was waiting to be judged on a scale from one to ten by a panel of judges at a fluff meet. And then she did it. Her terrible cart wheel. It was one of those cart wheels that a 4 year old little girl would show you. One of those, almost there, but not quite yet cart wheels. Her legs didn't even come out like a wind-mill. Brooke, Peyton and Sam didn't want to make Haley feel bad by telling her that her cart wheel was terrible, so they lied.

"Wow, cool." Sam said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"That was pretty good, Hales." Peyton responded.

"Nice job, tutor-mom." Brooke said, clapping her hands.

"Thanks guys!" Haley said, really excited about her feed back. They all felt horrible, but what Haley didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

"Do Peyton or Brooke have any cool tricks up their sleeves!?" Haley exclaimed.

"Umm.. I can paint..?" Peyton said, obviously.

"Uhh.. duh, we know that, smart ass." Brooke said, throwing a pillow at Peyton's face.

"Hey, you bitch! That was right in my face and it kind of hurt!" Peyton said, launching a pillow right at Brooke, but she dodged it and it hit Sam right in the side of the head.

"Hey! What the hell, Peyton!?" Sam said, kind of pissed off. Peyton put her hands over her mouth and started laughing. So did Brooke and Haley.

"Sam! I'm sorry, I meant to hit Brooke with the pillow!" Peyton said, still laughing.

"Oh, you did huh?" Sam said, while holding another pillow up, she then launched it towards Peyton, but once again the pillow was dodged, and hit Haley right in the face.

"SAM!" Haley said, very startled that the pillow had gotten her right in the face.

This eventually turned into one huge pillow fight, but one with out the feathers. Haley didn't own those pillows due to the outcome of her last sleepover she had. They all collapsed onto the floor, tired and worn out from the pillow fighting.

"Woo, I'm gonna go get some water." Brooke said, obviously out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get something to eat." Haley said, getting up and following Brooke to the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna lay right here and not move." Sam said.

"Me too." Peyton responded.

_Perfect. Now I can finally talk to Peyton._ Sam's brain realized this was perfect timing.

"Hey Peyton, I gotta talk to you about something." Sam whispered.

Peyton rolled her body over so she was laying on her stomach, so her and Sam were face to face.

"Sure kid, what's up? I'm all ears." Peyton said. Not whispering.

"Shhh... I don't want Brooke to hear, so be quiet. Me and Jack and conjuring up a plan to get Julian back here. Brooke misses him and I know he misses her. They're both just too damn bitter to do anything about it." Sam said, still whispering.

"Well... what do you want me to do about it?" Peyton said, catching on with the whispering thing.

"Well, I figured you know him the best aside from Brooke, so I thought you could maybe call him up. Come up with some excuse as to why he should come back down to Tree Hill. Anything."

"Hmmm... I'll try and think of something. Maybe I'll talk to Luke. How are we gonna do this with Brooke hovering over you everywhere you go?" Peyton said, wondering how this was ever going to happen.

"Tomorrow. I'll just tell Brooke that I'm hanging out with Jack. Meet us at the diner around 3." Sam said in her final whispers. She could hear Brooke and Haley coming back.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do kid." Peyton said, trying to keep Sam's hopes up, but she wasn't sure if she was going to be successful in luring Julian back to Tree Hill... of all places.

"And what are you two talking about?" Brooke said, trying to pry into their conversation, even though she didn't hear a word they were saying.

"Nothing, just boring stuff like brands of paint and The Cure. Nothing you'd be interested in." Peyton replied back to Brooke, trying to front a lie.

Brooke and Haley came back into the living room. Haley just decided to bring the entire tray of snacks in, which consisted of chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate.

"Jeez, Haley, you have enough chocolate?" Sam said, looking at the tray of snacks. There were m&m's, reese's cups, milk duds, chocolate chip cookies, Haley's face turned into innocence.

"Hey, It's very rare when I have chocolate in my home. Jamie turns into the taz manian devil when he eats it. So... I thought I'd savor my chocolate moments while he's not here." Haley answered back.

"Nice back up plan, Hales. I wonder if Ellies' gonna be like that. Hope not." Peyton said, hoping that Ellie will be a calm, quiet child. _Yeah right._

"Who am I kidding? I was a terrible as a kid. I'd get my hands on one little caffeinated thing and my dad would be chasing me up and down the streets to get me inside the house. I can only imagine what it's gonna be like with Ellie." Peyton recalled.

"Hey, you never know. She could be the immaculate child" Brooke said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Watch it now. _I'm _the immaculate child." Sam quickly snapped back.

They all looked at Sam and laughed.

"Yeah right!" Brooke said, laughing.

"Whatever!" Sam said back, folding her arms.

"Alright, alright. Let's play truth or dare." Haley said, talking like she was in 7th grade.

"Haley, you can't be serious?" Brooke said.

"I am totally down for some truth or dare!" Sam said.

"Of course you are." Brooke said, squinting her eyes at Sam.

"Oh, come on Brooke, lighten up!" Peyton said, smiling.

"Oh!... No! You of ALL people should know why I do not want to play this game!" Brooke said, getting a little frustrated with her best friend. Peyton knew, she was just taunting.

"Brooke, that happened in like 8th grade! Get over it already!" Peyton said as she continued to laugh.

"Ooooh. What happened in 8th grade?" Haley said, curious like a 3 year old, putting her hands together as if she were a mad scientist.

"Nothing!" Brooke said, trying to forget about it.

"Oh, Brooke is just being a baby. I'll do the honors of telling you guys the story, cause I think it's rather hilarious." Peyton said, loving that fact that she is driving her best friend nuts.

"Peyton! You promised you would never tell!" Brooke said, whining like a 13 year old little girl. It was like she was in 8th grade all over again.

"Brooke. Come on. I think it's time." Peyton said, almost making this sound like an intervention for Brooke.

"Fine!" Brooke said, sounding angry and defeated.

"Man, I can't wait to hear this." Sam said. Brooke just looked at Sam with evil eyes. Sam was gonna love this story.

"Alright, so in 8th grade, Brooke and I were invited to one of our frenemies birthday parties. Her name was Maddie McKenzie..." Peyton was interrupted by Brooke.

"Bitch." Brooke said under her breath, referring to Maddie McKenzie.

"Maddie McKenzie? She flushed my lunch down the toilet every day for a month in 3rd grade... I had to eat lunch with the janitor, Mr. Lopez, who always unclogged the toilets." Haley said with a sad face.

"Bitch." Brooke repeated once more after hearing what the snotty princess did to Haley as a kid.

"Anyways!..." Peyton continued.

"Maddie invited us to her party and it was Brooke and I's first co-ed birthday party ever. Needless to say we were both excited, Brooke a little bit more excited than I was. So we were all having a good time when Maddie suggested we all play truth or dare. When It came to Brooke's turn, Maddie asked her _'truth or dare?' _--" Peyton was interrupted by Brooke again.

"And like a lady should always do, I picked truth!" Brooke chimed in.

"I always pick dare!" Sam said.

"Naturally." Brooke said back, Sam giving her the stare.

"Me too. Anyways, Maddie decided to ask Brooke a question--"

"A very personal, rude question!!" Brooke interrupted again.

"Brooke, do you wanna tell the story?" Peyton said, getting somewhat aggravated that Brooke kept interrupting.

"No. Sorry." Brooke said, bowing her head down like a sad little kid.

"So, Maddie asks Brooke... _'Is it true that you stuff your bra?"_ and Brooke laughed it off and said no, not knowing that she totally had toilet paper poking out from her shirt. Maddie went up to her and pulled the toilet paper out of her shirt, which by the way went on for a good foot long, and called her a liar and everyone laughed." Peyton said, smiling, recalling that day she stuck up for her best friend.

"She was such a bitch." Brooke said.

"I can't believe you stuffed your bra!" Sam said laughing.

"Shut up! I didn't have boobs!" Brooke said, trying to defend herself.

"I can't believe she used to flush my lunch down the toilet." Haley said, still thinking of her torturous 3rd grade year.

"Story... not done!" Peyton, getting impatient with the interruptions.

"Oh, sorry!" Haley said.

"So anyways, I went up to Maddie and called her a jerk and said _'At least Brooke trys to do something with her chest. It looks like yours got run over by a bus 5 times in a row!' _and then she looked at me and said... _'You're saying I have a flat chest? Look at yours! Oh, wait... that's right, you're a lesbian, so I guess it's okay that you don't have a chest.' _ Wanna know what I did?" Peyton said with this look of happiness on her face.

"She decked her right in the face and broke her nose! Hahaha! Take that Maddie Bitchkenzie!" Brooke said, getting a little ahead of herself.

"Good! That girl sounds like a bitch, I would've punched her in the throat. Right in the vocal chords so she couldn't talk. She sounds annoying." Sam said, getting a little carried away with her violence.

"Sam, calm yourself. You don't even know the girl." Peyton said, surprised of Sam's reaction.

"So what! She flushed Haley's lunch down the toilet for a month straight and made her eat with the janitors, she made fun of Brooke and she called you a lesbian. Believe me, I know her enough to want her to punch her in the throat." Sam said, sticking up for all three girls.

"She was so mean." Haley said.

"Tyler Jane was there too. I'm pretty sure he laughed at me." Brooke said, thinking about her 8th grade crush, Tyler Jane.

"Yeah, remember her Butler? He was awesome. Bitchkenzie made him _escort_ us out, but he gave me a high five for punching her in the nose. She was such a pain. She didn't come to school for a week cause her nose was hugely swollen and it was nice to not see her for that whole week." Peyton said, not regretting punching her in the face one bit.

"Ugh, bitch deserved it. Don't know what I'd do with ya, P. Scott." Brooke said, nudging Peyton's arm.

"Alright, I don't even wanna play truth or dare anymore. I'm depressed." Haley said, still thinking about how mean Maddie Mackenzie was to her in the 3rd grade.

"Aw, Haley!" Peyton said, giving Haley a pitty hug.

"I was a good kid, I didn't do anything to anybody and here comes Bitchy Mackenzie thinking she can just throw my lunch in the toilet." Haley said, thinking back on her horrible 3rd grade experience.

"Haley, chill. You're bad ass, who cares about her. She's probably working as a hooker on the corner of somewhere not important." Sam said, trying to make Haley feel better.

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton laughed.

"Alright... how about we put a movie in and I'll pop a giant bowl of popcorn?" Haley said.

"Sounds good to me, I'm getting tired anyways." Sam said, yawning.

"Aw, come on Sam! You're not gonna pull an all nighter with us?" Peyton said, sounding disappointed.

"Uh, Peyton... You have a 2 month old daughter that keeps you up until 3 in the morning and you want to pull an all nighter? Shouldn't you be tired?" Brooke said to her crazy best friend.

"Hmm.. Well, I guess we will see. I actually am kind of tired too." Peyton said, rethinking her "all-nighter" decision.

* * *

It had been a good 20 minutes into the movie, which was _The Notebook_, picked out by Haley, and everyone was asleep. Sam was the first to go, practically falling asleep on Brooke. Brooke was second, she didn't want to move Sam cause she looked so peaceful sleeping, so she fell asleep sitting up. Haley was third to conk out, leaving Peyton last.

* * *

It was the next morning and everyone was still sleeping. Sam went from sleeping on top of Brooke to pretty much sleeping on top of everyone. Just because they were sleeping on a palate, doesn't mean there's going to be room for everyone and Sam loves to move around in her sleep, she couldn't help it. It was 11am and Nathan and Jamie had just walked in the house. They were both surprised to see that there were 4 girls sleeping on the floor in the middle of their living room.

"Mommy and Chester had a party without us! Not fair!" Jamie said, disappointed he wasn't invited to the girl's night.

"I have a good way you can pay them back buddy." Nathan said, with a mischievous look on his face.

"What should I do?" Jamie said, making the same face as his fathers, putting his hands together.

"Go jump on em. Mommy would love that." Nathan said, knowing Haley really wouldn't love it.

"Are you sure? Mommy is sometimes pretty grumpy in the morning." Jamie said, not sure.

"Then you can blame me if mommy get's mad." Nathan said, reassuring Jamie it was okay.

"Alright, well here I go." Jamie said, running towards the living room.

"WAAAAKEE UPPPPPP!!!!" Jamie yelled and jumped right into the middle of everyone, landing right on top of Haley.

"Ahhh, I guess this means you and daddy are home and you're mad that I had a party and didn't invite you." A very tired-eyed Haley said, knowing her son was going to be mad that she had invited Jamie's three favorite people over and had a party with out him there.

"That's okay mama, I forgive you." Jamie said, being sweet as always.

"God, Sam! Your foot is digging in my ribs!" Brooke said, waking up to a still sleeping Sam. She grabbed her leg and pushed it off to the side, waking her up.

"Uggghhh. Is it morning already?" Sam said.

"Sam, it was morning a long time ago, you guys slept a long time." Jamie said.

"Oh hey Jimmy-Jam, I didn't even know you were here." Sam said.

"You mean you didn't hear him screaming at the top of his lungs telling us all to wake up? I'm so glad Ellie is still 2 months old." Peyton said, sounding miserable.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't resist." Nathan said walking into the living room.

"Oh, so you're the one who put our son up to this?" Haley said, pretending to be mad, but how could she really be? She got up from the floor and walked towards Nathan.

"Who me? No way." Nathan said, going in to give Haley a kiss.

"I missed you." Haley said.

"Yeah right! You had super fun with out him last night!" Sam chimed in.

"Eh, yeah, she's right." Haley said smiling.

"Oh, come on." Nathan said.

"Alright, Sam. Get your stuff together, we gotta get home." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I gotta meet Jack at the diner at 3 today." Sam said, looking at Peyton trying to get her to remember that she's suppose to meet them there so they can talk about Julian.

"Yeah, I better get going too, I'll see you guys later." Peyton said, looking back Sam, giving her the heads up that she we will meet them at the diner at 3.

"Thanks for the awesome girl's night Haley. I had fun." Sam said, giving Haley a hug and heading for the door.

"You're welcome, Sam." Haley said, smiling, glad to see that Sam is happy.

"Brooke, I'll meet you out in the car." Sam said, walking outside.

"Okay." Brooke replied back.

"Really, Haley. Thanks for inviting us. This was really good for Sam. She's happy." Brooke said.

"Anytime, Brooke. What you're doing for Sam is awesome and she's lucky to have you." Haley said, looking at Brooke who was staring off.

"Thanks Haley." Brooke snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"Brooke, I know you said Sam's happy, but are you?" Haley said, knowing she still misses Julian.

Brooke didn't know what to say, she just stood there. Yes, she was happy in a sense because she had Sam and that girl made her life ten times better now that she was in it, but... she did miss Julian. She missed his grin, the way he smelled, the way he kissed her, the way he hugged her... the way he loved her. _You're an idiot, Brooke Davis... an idiot._ Brooke said to herself.

To Be Continued....

* * *

**BAM! Brooke finally realized how stupid she was for not telling Julian she loved him back! What did you all think of Sam's story about** **her past?** **Too long? Perfect? Too much? And please tell me you laughed just a little bit when finding out that Brooke used to stuff her bra, Peyton punched a bitch in the nose and Haley's lunch used to get flushed down the toilet!? Come on! I thought it was funny! I WANT REVIEWS! LOTS & LOTS OF REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**Soon To Come...**

**-Sam, Jack and Peyton get Lucas involved in luring Julian back**

**-Sam and Jamie go on an adventure (Jamie does at least)**

**-Sam and Jack go to a party**

**-Brooke and Sam have their first fight**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. I've Been Dying To Reach You, Pt 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE...**

**Woo! So, I finally got this chapter in. I bet you guys are excited. I know I am about it! Something really unexpected happens in this chapter. I wanted it to be just a Jamie thing, but hello, this story is so about Sam, so she has to steal the scenes. You guys will be very surprised. I hope no one gets angry, there's still many chapters to go. If you're smart or just like to figure things out [like spoilers] you'll go back a few chapters and read some of the things I had to say about what I did NOT want to happen in this story. Anyways, that's all I'm gonna say. Enjoy!  
**

**Thanks!**

**-ME!  
**

* * *

"I've Been _**Dying**_ To Reach You, Part 3."

"You really think Lucas is gonna be up for this?" Sam asked, unsure of what Peyton had just suggested.

"Well, I mean, he's never been very fond of Julian, but I know he'll do it if he knows that it's going to make Brooke happy... you too kid." Peyton said as she reached out to Sam's hand. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, but what could he do or say to get him to come all the way back to Tree Hill?" Jack asked, feeling doubtful.

"Oh, I have a little something in mind guys. Don't you worry." A sly Peyton responded back while infamously raising her left eyebrow.

* * *

Back at Haley and Nathan's, they're cleaning up the rest of the mess that was left from the sleepover.

"We should go out tonight." Nathan said, looking at his wife. Haley gave him a smile in return and then followed that response with a laugh.

"Where to? Chuck-E-Cheese? Planet Arcade?" Haley joked. They always went wherever Jamie wanted to go.

"No, I mean just me and you. We can leave the kid with the ever so wonderful Aunt Brooke." Nathan chuckled. He always referred to Jamie as "the kid."

"I like your style, Nathan Scott. I'll give Brooke a call." Haley said as she kissed her husband on the lips and made her way to the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooke is at Clothes over Bro's moving stuff around. She's been thinking of remodeling the store. She imagined a more grunge look. She was almost trying to in-vision what the walls of her store had looked like almost a year ago when Sam had trashed the place and her fellow obedient minions spray painted the walls. Maybe Sam was her inspiration. A year ago, Brooke never would have considered her walls to look like that. But, she had something in mind. _But hold that thought, your phone is ringing._ Brooke was daydreaming about that night she caught Sam in her store partying the night away with a young Jamie when her phone rang and knocked her from day dreaming. It was Haley.

"Hey, Haley, what's up?" Brooke automatically replied.

"Hey, I was wondering if super Aunt Brooke would be willing to take care of a small child. He's short, blond hair, loves basketball, has a bunny named Chester, goes by the name Jamie...?" Haley said, joking around with Brooke.

"Aw, Jamie. Haley, I would love to but I've got a lot going on at the store today. But I know someone who would totally be willing to watch him." Brooke said in her raspy mischievous voice.

"... And who would that be?" Haley asked, puzzled.

"She's about 5'4, long brown hair, has a horrible obsession with loud music, goes by the name of Samantha... or super cousin since I'm super aunt." Brooke Joked.

"Oh Sam! I don't know why I didn't think of that. That's cool, but promise me she won't expose my little one to any underage drinking or rated r movies, k?" Haley laughed. Only really hoping nothing like that would happen.

"I'll make sure of that. I'll give her a call, what time do you want her at your house?" Brooke asked.

"Uhhh.. well, actually I was gonna see if it was okay to just drop Jamie off and Sam can watch him at your house. Me and Nathan kinda wanted to--" Haley was quickly interrupted by Brooke's disgust.

"Ick. I already know what you're gonna say, spare me my lunch please. That is fine, Jamie can stay the night if he has to." Brooke said, joking, yet being serious at the same time.

"Well, we'll see how things go tonight." Haley said, with a small laugh.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go ahead and give Sam a call. I'm sure she's not too busy today. I know she's been with Jack all day which would explain why I've gotten no phone call whatsoever." Brooke said, wondering why Sam hadn't called her all day.

"Alright, well you have fun with that. I'll have Jamie over by 5pm. Is that too soon?"

"Sam should be home by then. Bye Hales." Brooke hung up as did Haley on the other end.

She then began to dial Sam's number.

* * *

Peyton, Sam, and Jack were all now at Lucas and Peyton's house. Ellie was asleep and they had just ambushed Lucas with the newly thought up plan. All three of them, just staring at Lucas who was sitting in a chair across from them and had just heard the plan.

"Do you guys really think this is going to work?" Lucas said, in disbelief.

"Come on, Luke. You gotta have some kind of positivity in this. Just tell him you wrote a new script and that he should come down and check it out." Sam said.

"Sam, I don't think Julian is gonna fly from L.A. To Tree Hill just to read a script that doesn't even exist." Lucas said. It was true though. Julian would know something was up from the moment Lucas would have said that. Most of the time, Lucas would e-mail him his stuff anyways. It was more convenient. There had to be a better plan.

"Dammit, well I guess my plan wasn't as good as I thought it would be. Lucas is right, Julian is a professional, he wouldn't fall for that." Peyton responded with a voice that sounded more defeated than ever.

"Don't worry Peyton, we'll think of something." Jack said. Then Sam's phone rang.

"Everyone be quiet, no speaking about Julian, evil plans, or love. It's Brooke." Sam said. Clever.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" Sam answered.

"Hey kid, you're babysitting at 5. So make sure you're at home before then." Brooke said, in an orderly manner. Sam looked at the clock, it was 4:46pm.

"Brooke! It's already almost 5. Why didn't you tell me this earlier? And.. who am I babysitting?" Sam asked in a jumble.

"Chill out sassy. I didn't tell you earlier because Haley just called me like 5 minutes ago, and who do you think you're babysitting?" Brooke asked as if Sam had been dropped on her head.

"Oh, should have known. Alright well, I guess I'll be home soon." Sam said sounding very annoyed that she was being rushed, not to mention they still couldn't conjure up a plan on luring Julian back.

"Bye." Brooke hung up as did Sam.

"Shit. We'll have to continue this later. I gotta babysit Jamie in about 15 minutes so I gotta get going. Thanks you guys for the help. Peyton or Lucas, if you come up with anything at all give me a call... and remember, not a word to Brooke about this." Sam said, pointing to the two as if they were five year old's.

"Bye, Thanks for letting me in your home." Jack said. He was too polite.

"No problem guys. We'll think of something, don't worry. Have fun babysitting!" Peyton yelled as Sam and Jack walked out the front door.

* * *

Sam and Jack had been walking for about 5 minutes. Probably only 2 minutes left until she arrives to her home.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit. Jack. Think of something. Use your brain! What can we do?" Sam said, sounding miserable about everything.

"Sammy, you need to relax, like Peyton said. We'll think of something. Just calm down and have fun babysitting tonight." Jack said, trying to calm Sam.

"You're right. I need to chill or else Brooke will know something is up." Sam rethought to herself. She walks up to her driveway, but turns around to say bye to her friend.

"See ya Jack."

"Bye, Sammy. Call me later if you think of anything." Jack yelled as he walks backwards down the street still looking at Sam. Then he turns around.

"Same to you!" Sam yelled and then walked into the house.

"Who were you yelling at?" Brooke poked her head around the corner as she rumiged through mail. Sam jumped not knowing Brooke was even going to be at home.

"Jesus! You scared me!" Sam said, holding her heart.

"I'm sorry. So who were you yelling at?" Brooke asked, while smiling.

"Just Jack. He told me to call him and I was just telling him that he can call me too." Sam said, trying to play the conversation off.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had stuff to do at the store?" Sam asked, putting her bag down on the floor and sitting down on the couch.

"I do. I was just making sure you made it home okay and just in case you were late, I would be here if Jamie arrived. But it seems you're getting better at following the rules." Brooke said, squinting her eyes at Sam.

"Oh, well aren't you just the sweetest." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Mhmm. Well I'm gonna get going, I've got a lot of stuff to do. Haley told me to tell you no parties, no drinking, no rated R movies." Brooke said, smiling at Sam and then she laughed a little.

"Aww, what Haley doesn't know won't kill her. I can't promise her either of the three won't happen." Sam said, snickering under her breath, but was totally joking.

"I better not get a call from the cops. That's all I'm saying. I gotta go. Call me if you need anything." Brooke said, grabbing her stuff and heading for the door.

"Alright, bye!" Sam yelled.

* * *

Jamie and Sam had been sitting on the couch for a good 20 minutes, letting the T.V. warp their brains. Then Jamie spoke.

"Do you think we could go to the park?" Jamie asked.

"Hmm.. I don't know buddy, you have to ask your mom or dad. Want me to give them a call?"

"Yes! Tell them the T.V. is melting my genius brain." Jamie so cleverly added. He was so witty for being a 5 year old boy. This made Sam laugh. She picked up the phone, talked to Nathan, who asked Haley who gave them permission "but not too long" was the rule. They put their shoes on headed to the park. Sam went to sit down on the bench when Jamie tugged at her shirt.

"Come on Sam, don't you wanna go play?" Jamie asked. He was too cute for words, but Sam was just too worn out to go down slides and climb monkey bars.

"Jamie, I'm just feeling really tired. Why don't you go introduce yourself to those kids over there, you'll have fun." Sam said, trying to keep the boys spirit up.

"But what if they don't like me?" Jamie self conciously asked.

"You're James Lucas Scott, if they don't like you then they don't know what they're missin." Sam ever so cleverly said, in couraging the boy to be brave and make new friends.

"You're right!" Jamie said as he ran a few yards from the bench.

"Make sure you stay where I can see you! And remember what your mom said, Jamie... not too long!" Sam yelled. He heard her, but didn't say anything back. Just a little wave of his tiny hand, letting her know he understands.

Jamie did as Sam told him to do and before he knew it, he was playing hide and seek with the little boy and little girl who he had introduced himself too. Sam watched the kids play while she listened to her iPod. She was so tired and she didn't know why. She didn't want to tell Jamie it was time to go because they had only been there for 10 minutes, so she shut her eyes for what felt like only 5 minutes.

She was awoken to the sound of a mother having a conversation with her daughter at the bench right next to hers. Her eyes widened. Sam felt like she had only been asleep for 5 minutes but when she looked at her watch, she had been asleep for a half hour. Sam started to freak.

"Oh my God, Jamie!" Sam said out loud, hopping up from the bench and running towards the playground. She looked inside tunnel shaped slides, under pavillions, she examined every group of children, hoping to maybe recognize the little boy or girl that Jamie had been playing with and maybe finding Jamie with them, but there was no sign of the little boy. Sam started to become a little frantic. She went up to some of the adults who were at the park safely examining their kid's every move.

"Excuse me have you seen a little boy? He's 5 years old, he has blond hair, kind of spikey, he had on a striped blue shirt, navy blue shorts, little white vans..?" She can't even count how many times she said that to however many people. No one had seen the little boy. She was so mad at herself. _I should have just went to play with him or else this would have never happened! Haley is going to kill me! _Sam began to tear up and just started yelling Jamie's name like a crazy person. She felt like she had been walking for what seemed like an hour straight, just yelling his name. Finally, some hope.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Is everything alright?" It was a park ranger who had noticed the shaken girl.

"I uhh, I was babysitting for my Aunt and I dozed off on the park bench and now I can't find Jamie. I'm so sorry, I never meant to fall asleep, I'm a terrible person." Sam began to break down and cry.

"Calm down, miss. This kind of stuff happens all the time, sometimes kids will wonder off with other kids into the woods. He's around here somewhere." The ranger tried to reassure Sam that everything was fine, but Sam knew Jamie. He wouldn't just walk off like that. Someone took him.

"No, no, no. You don't understand. I know this boy, he wouldn't just walk off with out telling me where he was going. He knows he's not aloud to do that. God, they're gonna kill me!" Sam couldn't stop thinking about how Haley and Nathan will react. She knows shes gonna have to call them. But she'll call Brooke first.

"I have to call my mom. I have to call my mom first." Sam said to the ranger. She was so nervous.

"Alright, miss. I'm gonna go ahead and call for some back up so we can help you find the little boy. Make sure you contact his parents as soon as possible." The park ranger said as he walked back to his car to get on his radio.

"Okay." Sam said. She was in shock. She couldn't believe she fell asleep. No one is going to let her around Jamie ever again. That's if Jamie comes back. _God, don't even think that you idiot! He'll be fine! Call Brooke!_ Sam's mind was telling her. She picked up her cell phone. Shaking, she dialed the number and her heart started to pound. She wanted to hang up right then and there, but she had to tell Brooke. She answered.

"And how are my two favorite people in the world doing?" Brooke asked, in a surprisingly good mood, but that was soon to change. She could hear Sam crying, but not saying anything. She thought to herself at how familiar this phone call was. She knew something was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me Sam. Where are you? Are you okay?" Brooke was probably more nervous than Sam was because she didn't know what Sam was about to say.

"Brooke... I... I..." Sam tried to control her hysteria. She took a deep breath.

"What, Sam!?" Brooke yelled, worried.

"I lost Jamie! I can't find him anywhere. We went to the park and I dozed off for a few minutes. It was an accident, I didn't mean it. I woke up and I couldn't find him anywhere. Haley and Nathan are gonna kill me. I'm so sorry!" Sam said, trying to control her crying.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay, we'll find him. I'll be there as soon as I can. Have you talked to Haley and Nathan?" Brooke said, surprisingly calm. She was scared on the inside, but she didn't want Sam to feel any worse than she already did. She knew Sam shouldn't have fallen asleep, but that wasn't the point to focus on. The point was to focus on finding Jamie. The sun was setting.

"No, I'm scared. They're gonna hate me forever, Brooke!" Sam said, seriously believing that they were never going to let Jamie see Sam ever again.

"Sweetheart, don't talk like that. You need to calm down. I'll call them. Let the police know what he looks like so they know what they're looking for. Can my girl do that for me?" Brooke said in a calm manner, trying to relax Sam through the phone.

"Yeah. I.. I can do that." Sam said, still crying.

"Okay, now I want you to wait where you are until I get there. You promise me you'll stay where you are?" Brooke spoke softly, trying not to worry over the phone.

"Promise." Sam replied back, sounding very quiet.

"Okay, I love you and I'll see you in 5 minutes." Brooke said, meaning both things.

"Love you too." Sam said, closing the phone. She sat down and the cops came walking towards her, questioning her, asking what he was wearing, how tall he is, the color of his eyes. One of them gave her a blanket because it was becoming cold outside.

"I didn't even make him put his jacket on. Now it's cold and he's probably out there somewhere freezing! God, this is all my fault!" Sam said. Her tears had stopped but then came back. She couldn't stop thinking about Jamie. They started to fall even faster when she saw Brooke, Haley and Nathan pull up. They all got out of their cars and raced towards Sam. Nathan headed straight towards the cops so he could talk with them and maybe give them some more information. Haley was walking towards Sam and she began to get nervous. _What if she hates me? She's gonna yell at me! God, I'm such an idiot!_

"Sam! Are you okay?" Haley went in to give her a hug. Wasn't the reaction she was expecting from Haley.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! He was having so much fun with the other kids, I kind of just dozed off. I knew he wouldn't just run off like that. Now he's gone and it's all my fault!" Sam said, crying into Haley's shoulder. Brooke was conforting her by rubbing her back.

"Hey, don't talk like that. It was an accident sweetheart, I know you didn't mean it. Nathan and I aren't mad at you. We are just as scared as you are. We'll find him, honey." Haley said, stroking Sam's hair.

"Haley! Call Lucas and Peyton!" Nathan said, running over to the girls.

"Nathan, I'm sorry." Sam said. Nathan gave her hug.

"It's okay, Sam. It was an accident. We think Lucas might have an idea where he could be. He used to take Jamie to the park all the time." Nathan said, reassuring everyone... hopefully. Sam tried to make herself feel relieved, but her anxiety was taking over. Nathan and Haley walked back over to the police to talk more with them. Sam sat back down on the curb, Brooke at her side.

"Brooke, I feel so terrible. I know they aren't mad at me, but this is all my fault. I can't help but feel bad." Sam said, resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Honey, stop. Just wait. We'll find him. I promise you that." Brooke said

Sam loved Brooke for trying to make her feel better, but it just wasn't working. She couldn't shake the thought that they may never find him. _What if he was kidnapped? What if he's already in Mexico by now? What if he's.. no, don't you even say it, Sam. Don't say that. He's alive. He's just hiding. _All of the sudden, Sam's heart started to beat a thousand beats per minute. Her throat closed up, she couldn't breathe. Her face was turning blue and she fell over to her side, her eyes were still open, but there seemed to be no sign of consciousness. Brooke started to freak out.

"Sam! Samantha! Baby, look at me! Sam! Wake up! Somebody help!" Brooke yelled frantically. She was leaning over Sam, looking at her opened, but unresponsive eyes, shaking her. She even smacked her in the face. Nothing. Lucas and Peyton had arrived already and ran to the scene followed by Haley, Nathan and two police officers. One was a medic, thankfully.

"Brooke, what happened!?" Lucas yelled.

"I... I... I don't know, herfaceturnedblue, shestoppedbreathing and shepassedout." Brooke said in a jumble. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Everybody give the girl room. I'm a medic. How old is she?" The officer asked, as he shined bright flashes of light to her still unresponsive pupils.

"She's 14." Brooke said, almost barely able to understand her. Peyton was holding on to her, because if she wasn't Brooke would be in the officer's way trying to get to Sam.

"Officer, please tell us what's going on!" Nathan yelled.

"She's unconscious, unresponsive. We're gonna have to get her to the emergency room as soon as possible. Officer Wiley, radio an ambulance, let them know we got a code blue." The officer said. The words "unconscious" and "unresponsive" were never good words. Especially when they're referring to a loved ones lifeless body. "Code Blue" obviously isn't a good word either.

"Officer, correct me if I'm wrong, but if she's unconscious and unresponsive, then we don't have enough time to wait for an ambulance!" Peyton said, sounding pissed off and scared at the same time.

The officer agreed and began to perform mouth to mouth on Sam. Brooke was a wreck. She couldn't hold herself up any longer. _Please god, don't let her die. She doesn't deserve this! Not Sam! Please!_

"Come on baby! Breathe! Breathe for me! Don't do this to me, Sam! Please!" Brooke yelled, tears falling down her face. She was crying so bad, she could hardly see a thing. This couldn't be happening. First Jamie goes missing and now Sam could be dying. Right then and there, in front of the whole family. Poor Jamie. He's still out there.

Lucas couldn't take it. He walked away from all of the sadness and chaos and started to think of anywhere Jamie could be, and then all of the sudden, it clicked and he knew. He ran to Nathan.

"Nathan! I know where Jamie is!" Lucas said running towards Nathan. Nathan gave Haley a kiss.

"Baby, go find him. I'll wait here." He kissed her again on the forehead. Haley was crying. She didn't know what to do. It seemed as if an hour ago, Haley was the one who was suppose to be worrying. Now she feels relieved about Jamie because Lucas knows where he is, but she's scared to know what's happening to Sam and she feels horrible for Brooke.

"I've got a pulse! She's breathing! She's conscious." The Officer said, relieved that this girl didn't die in his presence. Brooke could've had a heart attack, but knew that it would have been the worst time to do so. She relieved herself of her screaming and just held on tight to Peyton and Haley and thanked God that she was breathing.

Blue and red flashes of light headed towards the hurdle of people in the fallen darkness. Once, the paramedics got to the scene, the officer moved out of the way, knowing it wasn't his job at the moment to be there. But, he saved her life. No one could thank him enough. Brooke gave him a hug. She thanked him, and even gave the middle aged man a kiss on his cheek. He saved her daughter's life. They put Sam on a gurney and hauled her into the ambulance.

"Brooke, go be with Sam. I'll call you if there's any word on Jamie. He'll be okay." Haley said. Wiping her tears away and hugging Brooke.

"Okay, I love you guys." Brooke said, turning towards the ambulance truck.

"Love you." Peyton said, letting go of Brooke's hand. The two young woman watched as their best friend got into the back of the ambulance and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas are in the woods. When Lucas would watch Jamie, they always went to the park and Lucas would take him to the far end of the woods and show him this old abandoned tree house. Jamie always begged Lucas to let him go up there, but Lucas always said no because it was too old and fragile to be climbed around in. Lucas's gut was telling him that's where Jamie was.

"Jamie!" Nathan and Lucas yelled, over and over for a good 10 minutes into they heard a tiny little voice, that sounded ever so far away... or ever so far above.

"Daddy is that you!?" A small voice yelled, sounding miles and miles away.

"Jamie! Where are you son!?" Nathan yelled, looking around.

"Jamie! Are you in the tree house!?" Lucas yelled, looking up. They didn't have any lights, and since they were in the woods, everything seemed pitched black.

"Up here! Sorry Uncle Lucas, I should have listened! You're right, this thing is really old!" Jamie said. Brave kid wasn't even scared.

"Stay where you are buddy, I'm coming to get you!" Nathan yelled up to his little boy.

"Nathan, be careful, I'm gonna go see if they can call the fire department." Lucas said, running back to the opening of the park.

* * *

The fire department was called and Jamie was hauled down safely and securely back to his worried mother and father. Jamie ran to his mother.

"Baby, don't ever run off like that again! You know you're not aloud to do stuff like that!" Haley said to Jamie. She didn't yell, she was just lecturing in her motherly voice as she hugged him for dear life.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I told the kids at the park about the tree house and went to show them and they told me to climb up, so I did. Then they left me. Jerks." Jamie said, sounding disappointed that his friends he met at the park ditched him and left him for dead. They were younger though, they didn't know better anyway.

"Yeah, they sound like jerks." Nathan said, rubbing his son's head. He looked up at his mother.

"Mama, where's Sam? I hope she's not mad at me." Jamie said, with sadness in his voice.

"Oh. Baby, she had to go to the doctor and get checked up on." Haley tried to say it in the most nonchalant way possible, not wanting to worry her son. But he was worried just hearing the word "doctor."

"She's at the doctor!? Mama is she okay? Is it cause I made her mad?" Jamie asked, all too worried about his buddy, Samantha.

_Yes._ Haley said to herself. But, she wasn't going to tell her 5 year old son that. In a way, yes... he was most likely the reason Sam had passed out. She over worked herself because of everything that happened.

"No, son, she's fine. Aunt Brooke is with her. She's sleeping right now, but we can go see her tomorrow if you'd like, so you can maybe apologize to her for running away." Nathan said, in the nicest way possible. He just wanted Jamie to know how worried everyone was about him, especially Sam. _God, I hope she's okay._ Nathan said to himself.

Jamie's head slumped down, he knew Sam was going to be disappointed in him for running off.

"Okay. But can we go home now? I'm tired." Jamie said, letting out a big yawn.

"Yeah, baby we can go home."

So The Scott's got into their car and headed home. Nathan and Haley were worried about Sam, but only on the inside. They didn't want to show any sadness in their face to where Jamie could notice. When they arrived home, they tucked Jamie into bed, tightly, gave him as many hugs and kisses as possible and Haley slept in his bed with him just so she knew he was safe. Nathan stayed up, waiting for a call from either Lucas, Peyton, or Brooke. Just any kind of word on Sam. It wasn't until 2:36am, when Nathan's cell phone rang...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN!** **I'm a cliffhanger freak! I know, I'm sorry!** **PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!! Tell me how you feel about this chapter, what do you think is going to happen to Sam? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Was it just okay? Was it fantastic? Was it Lame? I WANNA KNOW! SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! POR FAVOR!**

**Soon To Come...**

**-****"Inhalers are for nerds with broken glasses who wear pocket protectors."**

**-"I thought you were in L.A.?" "I thought you broke your leg?"**

**- Sam and Brooke's first fight.**

**NEXT UPDATE WON'T BE UNTIL AFTER JULY 25TH. I WILL BE IN L.A. FOR 10 DAYS, STARTING JULY 15TH**. **I WILL NOT HAVE ANY TIME TO UPDATE. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE, BUT I PROMISE THIS UPCOMING CHAPTER WILL BE ONE TO REMEMBER. IS IT OBVIOUS WHO'S RETURNING!?**

**THANKS A MILLION&ONE!**

**-ELENI-LEONORA**


	11. I've Been Dying To Reach You, Pt 4

**SURPRISE! I couldn't get over how many of you said that I should sneak just one more before I leave. Well, tonight (technically "this morning") at 3:09am, here I am writing an author's note. I didn't have much to do tonight and I'm off work tomorrow, I so I thought I'd just go ahead and finish typing up the final part for Chapter 8. I know technically it says its chapter 11, but that's alright. I'll just pretend the next chapter is chapter 12. For some reason felt like I couldn't change the title of chapter 8 and or therefore finish anything that actually ended instead of being a "To Be Continued" so that's why it turned into a 4 part chapter? If that even makes sense. Ha. Anyways, I'm done rambling now. You guys better love it! If you don't, that's okay too. I understand ;)**

**ENJOY FANS!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**: So The Scott's got into their car and headed home. Nathan and Haley were worried about Sam, but only on the inside. They didn't want to show any sadness in their face to where Jamie could notice. When they arrived home, they tucked Jamie into bed, tightly, gave him as many hugs and kisses as possible and Haley slept in his bed with him just so she knew he was safe. Nathan stayed up, waiting for a call from either Lucas, Peyton, or Brooke. Just any kind of word on Sam. It wasn't until 2:36am, when Nathan's cell phone rang...

* * *

"**I've Been Dying To Reach You, Pt. 4"**

When Sam was taken to the Emergency room, she was immediately rushed to the ICU. Brooke had seen enough medical shows in her life to know what Code Blue meant, and that worried her. She knew Sam was going to be okay because Sam was the strongest person she had ever met.

Brooke called Nathan and let him and Haley know that Sam was in the ICU being treated and getting work done, blood drawn, etc., but they didn't know when she would wake up. The good news is that she was breathing on her own, which made Brooke a little less worried. Visits had come and gone through the middle of the night. Jack came by. Brooke thought it was necessary to call him because Sam was his best friend. Lucas and Peyton had come in a shift because they didn't want to bring the baby with them in the middle of the night. Haley and Nathan comforted Brooke, but who she really needed for comfort was Jamie. She hugged him for what seemed like ten minutes straight. Poor Jamie. He felt terrible. He knew that this would have never happened if he hadn't of run off like that. When 4am came around, everyone left and Brooke folded those handy little hospital couches out into a bed and finally slept. The next morning she heard voices and foot steps just a few feet away from her, probably nurses walking in. She immediately woke up, hoping to receive some kind of answer. She was relieved to see Dr. Fisher, who had treated her for hand just months ago.

"Dr. Fisher, Hi. Is she doing okay? Have you heard anything else? They're not telling me anything." Brooke said in a pathetic sounding rant. She was worn out and just wanted answers.

Dr. Fisher looked at her and smiled and didn't say anything.

"How can somebody who just woke up, talk so much?" A familiar voice asked. It wasn't Dr. Fisher, that would've just been rude. It was Sam. Brooke's face turned from worn out, worried, mother, to this gleam of hope and excitement.

"You're awake!" Brooke said, as she hopped off the uncomfortable pull out couch, to Sam's bedside. She gave her a kiss on her forehead and big, warm hug that made Sam want to never let go.

"Sam, you're lookin good, sweetheart. I'll give you two some time and then Ms. Davis when you're done I'm gonna need to talk to you outside." Dr. Fisher said. She was smiling, so hopefully that was meant this talk they were about to have was going to be a good talk. Unless her smiling was just a front to not worry Sam. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

"How ya feelin?" Brooke asked, while playing with Sam's hair.

"I'm okay, my chest kind of hurts, but other then that, I really feel okay..." Sam was about to continue when she had realized that she had forgotten all about Jamie.

"Where's Jamie!? Is he okay!? Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about him!" Sam said, freaking out again, trying to get out of her bed, but Brooke held her back.

"Hey! Stop, relax, this is exactly what triggered your panic attack, you need to just stay calm and relax, honey. Jamie is fine, he's home. He tried looking for an abandoned tree house in the woods that Uncle Lucas showed him a while back. He's fine, Sam." Brooke said in a calm voice, holding Sam's hand.

Sam released a huge breath of air. She was so relieved to know that Jamie was okay. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. You could just see it in her face that she was relieved.

"...So, that's what happened to me? I had a panic attack?" Sam asked, curious to know why she had passed out.

"Mhm. Not only did you have a severe panic attack but you also had an asthma attack." Brooke said.

"Wow, I'm just one big mess huh?" Sam asked followed by a chuckle.

"Yes, you are. And speaking of that, I'm gonna step out real quick and talk to Dr. Fisher. Okay?" Brooke said, standing up, giving Sam's hand a small rub.

"Okay." Sam smiled and watched as Brooke walked out into the hallway.

Dr. Fisher was talking to one of the RN's at the main desk when Brooke confronted her.

"Dr. Fisher...?" Brooke said, somewhat loudly so she could hear her over the Nurse. Dr. Fisher's back was facing Brooke. She turned around.

"Oh, Ms. Davis. Excuse me, Becky." She said, looking at Brooke and then turning back to the Nurse she had been talking to.

"Please, call me Brooke and please tell me that Sam's okay? She doesn't need anything else wrong in her life. This girl deserves a trophy for surviving disaster." Brooke said, in a somewhat sympathetic tone. It was true though, Sam had been through way to much for being so young. Dr. Fisher gave a small smile.

"Sam is fine. She just got so worked up that her nerves took over her body and her throat began to close almost as if she had been choking. That's when we discovered that she had a panic attack along with an asthma attack, it's happened to many people. It's not too normal, but normal enough for Sam to continue living her life, but with a few minor precautions." Dr. Fisher finished.

"Thank you so much, again, Dr. Fisher." Brooke said, shaking her hand.

"It's my pleasure, Brooke. Now if you don't mind me stepping in the room, I'm going to have to explain to you and Sam two new things she's gonna have to start using in her everyday life, it's important for you too to be her reminder." Dr. Fisher said, as they walked towards Sam's door.

Brooke looked a little confused, she thought everything was okay.

"Okay..." Brooke said, opening the door.

"How we feelin, Sam?" Dr. Fisher said while looking through Sam's file.

"I'm having some pain in my chest, but I feel fine other than that. Am I good to go?" Sam said, anxious to get out of that too familiar place.

"In just a few moments, yes, you are free to leave. But before then, there's some things I have to explain to you." Dr. Fisher said, waiting for Sam and Brooke's attention.

"Alright... shoot." Sam said.

"We've prescribed you some medication. You don't have to take it daily, but you should have it on you at all times. If you feel like your going to have a panic attack, if you're feeling really angry, or feel like you're going to pass out, you take the medication to refrain from all of those things happening..." Dr. Fisher paused, grabbing the medication out of her lab coat and handing it to Sam who started examining it and looking at what the pills look like.

"And what's the second thing..." Brooke asked.

"We're also prescribing you an inhaler, it's very important that you have this. You have a mild to almost a severe case of asthma, which means if you happen to have an attack and you don't have this certain inhaler, it could be fatal, so you really need to make sure you have that on you at all times, Sam."

"It can be fatal?" Brooke asked, worried.

"Well, it all depends on the size of the attack. Sometimes it can just be caused by allergies such as pollen or pet dander and that's fine, a small attack can occur, but anything stress related, too much movement for a certain amount of time, such as exercise, fighting, yelling anything physical really can send her into a severe asthmatic attack." Dr. Fisher said.

"So, I get to pretty much live my life inside of my house?" Sam asked, sounding a little frustrated.

"As long as you're careful with the decisions you make and sports you play, you'll be fine, Sam. You just need to live life with a little bit of caution." Dr. Fisher said trying to uplift Sam's spirits just a little bit.

"Great. Oh well at least now if we get in a fight, we'll know who will win." Sam said knowing that if Brooke and Sam get in a fight, Sam has the advantage of winning cause Brooke will be too worried about her having an attack.

"Very funny." Brooke said, looking at Sam rolling her eyes.

"Alright, well you've got everything you need, you've heard everything you need to hear, I think it's officially time for you to get out of here, Sam. But make sure you go home and get some rest, don't do too much physical activity during the first week you're home."

"Will do. Thanks." Sam said, hopping out of her bed.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Fisher, I appreciate your help with everything." Brooke said as she shook her hand once again.

"No problem. You two go home and enjoy your day." Dr. Fisher said as she walked out of the room.

"Ready to get outta here?" Brooke asked an anticipating Sam.

"Uh, I thought you would never ask." Sam said back.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Two whole months had passed since everything had happened and school was right around the corner, and in the process of it all Sam was officially adopted by Brooke. Things had been going pretty well in the Davis house hold, though, there were a few minor set backs. The Julian plans had been post-poned due to Sam trying to adapt to her new lifestyle. And as predicted, Brooke was more of a pain in the ass then she was before now that she had even more things to worry about Sam for. But right now, Brooke was worried about getting Sam school supplies and new clothes. Really she had nothing to worry about. Her best friend was a teacher and probably had everything you could ever need, school supplies wise, in a spare closet and Brooke was a clothing designer. She could make Sam a whole wardrobe of clothes in less than a week. Why was she worrying? Because she's Brooke Davis, that's why.

It was the last few days of Summer and Sam had been spending a lot of time with Jack. Brooke was heading out to get the mail when she saw Sam on a skateboard, heading up the drive way, with Jack in-tow.

"Sam, you better have your inhaler on you. I'm not really liking this whole skateboarding thing." Brooke said, tired and a little frustrated.

"Brooke, Inhalers are for nerds with broken glasses who wear pocket protectors. Do I look like I wear pocket protectors...?" Sam said. She's such a smart ass. Brooke didn't say anything she just glared the Brooke Davis glare.

"....Sorry. Yes, I have it." Sam said, reaching in her pocket to reveal that she did indeed have it.

"Good, well I'm gonna go make some breakfast and then we have to go buy school supplies. Jack would you like to join us for breakfast?" Brooke asked kindly.

"Oh, no thanks Ms. Davis, I actually have to get going." Jack said politely.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Brooke?" Brooke said, annoyed.

"Oh, Sorry. I'm just used to the formal thing I guess. I'll call you later Sam. Bye Ms Davis." Jack jokingly said as he walked away down the street.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and drank from her cup of coffee and walked inside with Sam following behind her.

"He's just trying to get on your nerves." Sam said, followed by a laugh as she sat down on a chair at the island in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it seems to be the theme of the week." Brooke said, sounding ever so frustrated as she sat the mail on the table and opened the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, innocently.

"Just everything. You're starting school soon, your inhaler-archy is driving me nuts, the store isn't even closed to being redone and the line is being shipped in 2 weeks, so when it gets here, I don't know what I'm gonna do with it and --" Brooke was interrupted by Sam.

"Brooke... you really just need to relax. Maybe you need my inhaler more than I do?" Sam said, serious and not serious at the same time.

"Sam, don't test me." Brooke said, pointing her index finger at Sam. Sam knew that now wasn't the time to be a smart ass.

"Okay. Sorry. I have an idea though. How about instead of you taking me school supplies shopping, I just have Haley take me. Besides, she probably has everything anybody would need at her house... she's a teacher." Sam said.

Brooke's face went a little gloomy.

"You don't want me to take you?" Brooke responded back sounding kind of sad. It was time to bond for her and Sam now that they're mother and daughter.

"Well, I mean, if you really want to, that's fine, but I figured if I just go to Haley's, it would give you time to clear your head and maybe go to store and get things done." Sam said, trying to help her new mother out, but not sure if it was working. Brooke pondered for a minute and then spoke.

"You know what? You're right. But I feel bad." Brooke said, with sadness in her voice.

"Brooke, don't feel bad, it was my idea anyways. Go do what you gotta do." Sam said.

Brooke smiled and then laughed.

"So are you gonna be one of those daughter's who calls there mother by their first name? Because I was one of those daughter's and I didn't like it." Brooke said, sarcastically, but meant it at the same time. Sam was her daughter now and she wanted people to know it.

Sam lowered her head and looked at her chipped black nail polish on her thumbs. Brooke started to think that maybe that was a bad thing to say at the moment, but Sam spoke up.

"I'm just trying to get used to it still, that's all. It's been awhile since I've actually called anyone my mom and meant it, I'm sorry, I hope you're not mad." Sam said, in all honesty. Brooke felt terrible. She shouldn't have said anything. _You're an idiot! _She said to herself.

"Hey, I'm not mad. If anything I should be sorry, I shouldn't have even asked you that. Truce?" Brooke said sticking her hand out to Sam's.

"Truce. I know how much you've always wanted to be a mom and now you are thanks to me. So I guess I should start calling you mom..?" Sam said, with a smile on her face and laugh that followed after.

"Whenever you feel comfortable with it, sweetheart." Brooke said, going in to give Sam a hug.

"I guess it will just a be a surprise." Sam said, smiling.

"I guess so." Brooke responded back.

"Well, I'm gonna head to Haley's." Sam said, releasing herself from Brooke's arm and heading to the hallway to grab her bag.

"Wait, you don't want breakfast?" Brooke asked, puzzled.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry right now, I'll just steal some of Haley's food or stop by the diner on the way back. I gotta do something before I head there anyways, that's why I'm leaving now." Sam said.

"Okay, well be careful, make sure you have your inhaler and your medication! Call me later please!" Brooke said, yelling. She heard footsteps coming back towards the kitchen. Sam swiped her inhaler off the table. _Of course she would forget that._ Brooke said to herself.

"Got it! Bye!" Sam said, giving Brooke a quick smile and running out the door.

"Please be careful!" Brooke said as the door slammed.

* * *

The little thing Sam had to do before heading to Haley's was to stop by the record label and talk to Peyton. She walked inside Peyton's office. Peyton was talking on the phone with what sounded like someone important, so Sam steered cleared. She didn't like getting into other people's business because she knew it was rude. Julian and Brooke were an exception though. When Peyton noticed Sam she decided that she would call whoever she was talking to, back. So maybe it wasn't that important.

"Hey girl, I didn't even notice you were here. Have a seat. What's up?"

"I'm tired of Brooke being miserable. We have to call Julian and I have an idea." Sam said, confident with her words.

"Whoa, you sure it's gonna work?" Peyton said, hopeful Sam's idea is as good as she thinks it is.

"I'm sure of it." Sam said.

"Well what's your plan of action, Miss Davis?" Peyton cleverly said. Not a day had gone by where Sam didn't remind her of her best friend.

"Okay, well I was thinking. If Julian found out Brooke was hurt in any way, he would most likely fly down here in a heartbeat to be there for her... right?" Sam asked Peyton..

"Uhh.. Sam, where are you going with this?" Peyton said, not too sure about this plan of action.

"We can pretend Brooke broke her leg. We can tell him that she asked for him. And if he doesn't believe it, we'll tell him that shes drugged up on medication and wants him to be here for her." Sam finished.

"Sam... that's a little far fetched don't you think? I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Peyton said, not really keen on the idea.

"Come on Peyton. I need you in this. If it's just me, he won't believe it for a second, but if he gets you on the phone, don't you think he'll fall for it?" Sam said, really hoping Peyton will go with it.

"Eh... I don't know Sam.."

"Please, please, please Peyton!" Sam begged, smiling.

"Alright fine, I'm in!" Peyton said. It didn't take much for Peyton to give into Sam's antics.

"Awesome! You're the best! Let's call him now!" Sam said, getting overly excited.

"Now!?" Peyton asked, extremely unprepared for that.

"Yes now!" Sam anxiously said,

"You owe me big time, and if this blows up, you're taking the blame for everything." Peyton said.

"You got yourself a deal. Now call!" Sam yelled.

Peyton called Julian and everything was said and done perfectly. The story seemed a little out there, but it worked. Apparently, Brooke was doing the dishes, she left the sink running, the sink over flowed, and she tripped on the water and broke her leg. Totally believable right? Peyton told Julian that she wasn't in the hospital anymore and that she was at home, resting and now that Sam is starting school, Brooke can't be taken care of by Sam anymore. Julian said he would be at the house by tomorrow afternoon. Everything was said and done.

"I feel horrible." Peyton said.

"Peyton, come on, a few years down the road, they'll be thanking us for even trying!" Sam said, trying to stay positive about it all.

"Maybe you're right. You better be!" Peyton said, smiling.

"Alright, well thanks a lot for your help, I really appreciate it, but I gotta go over to Haley's and raid her school supplies cabinet." Sam said, sounding sarcastically excited.

"You have fun with that. Stay outta trouble kid." Peyton said watching Sam as she walked out the door.

"I will. Bye Peyton, thanks again!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooke is at C/B talking to Millie and the people working on the store.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to move the sign a little bit to the left, it's off center!" Brooke said, yelling up to the workers on the latter outside her building. The Clothes Over Bros. Sign was re-designed and had just been shipped in that day.

"That's perfect, Thank You!" Brooke said, giving the worker a thumbs up. After that, she headed inside where she found Millie on the phone looking a little destraut. She hung up the phone.

"Millie, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Um.. Victoria's birthday is tomorrow and she's expecting some kind of card from you..." Millie said, her eyebrows turned in and her eyes squinted. She had forgotten to remind Brooke about that last week, but had been so busy helping her rearrange the place, she got totally side-tracked.

"Oh, shit! I totally forgot about that!" Brooke said, frustrated, rubbing her temples.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry, I was suppose to tell you last week and I just... with all this, and trying to see Mouth, I just forgot, I'm sorry!" Millie said, rambling her famous rambles.

"Millie. How is that your fault? She's my mother. It's not your job to remind me of these things. It's my own fault. God... I hope they have a good line of "Happy BitchDay" cards." Brooke said. Just the thought of her mother made her want to rip her hair out. She didn't have to get her mother a card for her birthday. She didn't have to get her anything. But she knew that if she didn't, she would get a call from her the next day asking why she never got anything and that was the last thing Brooke needed on her plate of aggravation.

"I can run out and get a card if you want?" Millie asked. _Why does she have to be so nice all the time. _Brooke asked herself.

"No, Millie, but thanks. I have to run a few errands tomorrow morning, I can just get it then. Stop being so hard on yourself, it's not your fault. Let's go get some coffee." Brooke said. Coffee time for Brooke and Millie didn't sound half bad.

"Sounds like a great idea." Millie said, relieved Brooke wasn't mad at her, she smiled, they grabbed their bags and headed down the street.

* * *

Sam arrived to Haley's house where she was greeted at the door by Jamie.

"Hi Sam! Do you have your inhaler?" Jamie asked. He had been put on Sam inhaler alert when Brooke wasn't around. It was kind of cute in a way.

"Yes, I sure do buddy, can you quit buggin me about it now?" Sam said, jokingly as she pat the top of his head and walked inside.

"Yeah. Wanna come play with me and Chester!?" Jamie said, sounding overly excited.

"Maybe later buddy, I gotta talk to your mom, is she here?" Sam asked as she laughed.

"Yeah, she's in the study, getting school stuff ready, she hasn't had much time to play with me." Jamie said, going from overly excited to overly sad. Sam felt bad.

"Well, maybe I'll have a talk with her." Sam said, giving Jamie some hope. The end of his summer wasn't the greatest because that's when Haley gets on her power trips and tries to make school plans ahead of time and Nathan has been in Charlotte practicing, so never the less, he was bored out of his mind.

Jamie went back to playing with Chester in his room. Sam knocked on the door to the study.

"Jamie, mama's busy buddy, I promise I'll play with you Chester when I'm done." Haley said sounding extremely focused on the papers she was going through, thinking it was Jamie who was knocking on her door. Sam opened the door, smiled and waved.

"It's just me, Haley." Sam laughed.

"Oh! Sam, hey. Sorry. Brooke called me and told me you were stopping by. I put everything you're gonna need in that back on the that chair over there." Haley said, sounding stressed out and tired.

"Oh, wow. Thanks a lot Haley." Sam said, as she grabbed the bag.

"You're Welcome." Haley said, continuing to go through stacks of papers.

Sam was about to walk out when she decided to speak her clever thoughts, and impress Haley at that.

"You know, Haley, Euripides once told me 'Light be the earth upon you, lightly rest.'" Sam smiled, Haley looked up.

"Someones been doing there summer reading." Haley said, smiling. Sam certainly did impress her.

"You're right, I have. But that wasn't the point I was making." Sam said, leaving Haley a little confused.

"Take a break, go play with Jamie. He's miserable. It seems like everyone is so worried about making everything so perfect these days, when really, you've got the most perfect things in life already. For example... Your son, who has been playing with Chester and Chester's imaginary friend, Oriville all afternoon. Take a break." Sam finished.

"You should write a book one day, Samantha Davis." Haley said with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe I will, it's all my words are good for." Sam said, dramatically. Then she laughed.

"Nope, not necessarily. I think I'm gonna listen to your words and go play with my kid." Haley said, standing up.

"Good for you. I'll see ya later Haley." Sam said.

"Bye Sam. Thanks for stopping by." Haley said.

* * *

Sam left and continued on her way home. She had totally forgot that tomorrow Julian would be here. She had to prepare herself though. _Dammit, maybe this wasn't the best time to have him come._ Sam started to think. Brooke has been stressed out this whole week. This Julian thing could either make her or break her. _It's too late now._ Sam thought to herself. She just had to sit back and wait for a reaction. She also forgot that she made a deal with Peyton that if anything goes wrong, she has to take the blame for everything. _Why was Peyton so sly? Dammit. _

_

* * *

_The sun was gone and Brooke was on her way home. She walked in the house to find a passed out Sam on the couch with one arm hanging off of it with the remote in her hand. She grabbed the remote out of her hand which caused her to flinch a little bit, but she didn't wake. She turned the T.V. off, covered her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed to bed herself. It seemed that rest had been the theme of the day.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke had woken up early because she had to run some errands including running to the gift shop so she could buy her loving mother a "bitchday" card. She left early without waking Sam, who she noticed had moved into her room, because she wasn't on the couch. She even checked her room just to make sure she was there. She left Sam a note and headed out the door.

* * *

Julian's plane had landed a little earlier. He grabbed a bite to eat at the airport and then got a taxi to drive him into town. When he got there he decided that it would be a good idea to buy Brooke some of her favorite flowers, hopefully that would make her feel a little better. So he walked along the streets and stopped at the local gift shop. He walked up to the front counter.

"Excuse me sir, Do you have pink gerber daisies?" Julian asked.

Little did he know, Brooke was about two feet away looking at cards when she heard the man's voice. She continued to listen to them talk. The voice sounded so familiar. She put down the card she was looking at and walked towards the voice so she could get a closer look. The man behind the counter sat the flowers down on the counter and Julian turned his head slightly to look at them. Brooke's heart flew up into her throat.

"Julian!?" Brooke yelled. She didn't know if she was mad or happy to see him.

"Brooke!" Julian turned his head, looking baffled to see Brooke. Who did not look like she had been suffering from any broken bones whatsoever.

"I thought you were in L.A.?" Brooke asked. Confused as ever.

"...I thought you broke your leg?" Julian said, starting to become extremely confused as well.

"Broke my leg? Who on earth told you--" Brooke stopped. She knew exactly who told him that.

"Sam." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**Alright, that concludes the 4 parts for chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just want to explain that the name of all four parts "I've Been Dying To Reach You" is a song by a wonderful band called Circa Survive, who unfortunately aren't together anymore. I made it the title for the 4 parts because I thought it went perfect with the whole Brooke/Julian/Sam situation, like... the fact that Sam had been dying to reach Julian, Julian had been dying to reach Brooke, and Brooke had been dying to reach out to Sam as a new mother and secretly to Julian. You guys should check out the song! Now this one will definitely be the last one I write until I'm home from L.A. On the 25th. I WANT LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS BY THE TIME I COME HOME! You guys have a wonderful month of July, I'll "see" you towards to end of it! Have a great day.**

**Love,**

**Me.  
**


	12. Rebel Without Applause

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Well, hello everyone. I'm back and finally decided to write chapter 12. I'm not sure if I like it all or not.** **I'm really tired and don't really have much to say except for that I'm in the middle of writing a whole new kind of story involving Brooke and Julian, more details to come. Enjoy the chapter. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, not gonna lie. Maybe you guys can help me out?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"**Rebel Without Applause"**

**Ch. 12**

"So, Peyton was a part of this too?" Brooke asked as Julian explained everything that he was told.

"Well, yeah, I would assume. I mean, I talked to her on the phone, but this sounds like it has Sam written all over it. I know how she is." Julian responded.

Brooke smirked a little. She wasn't really mad. She had a feeling Sam would do something like this sooner or later. She laughed to herself. Julian smiled.

"What's so funny?" Julian asked.

"I just can't believe I'm standing here in the gift shop talking to you right now. I really never thought I was going to talk to you again." Brooke said, scratching her head, still nervous of where to take this conversation, but Julian broke the ice. He handed her the flowers he purchased.

"Broken leg or not... these are for you." Julian smiled, as did Brooke, but she more along the lines, blushed.

"Julian, really, it's not necessary." Brooke said trying to give them back.

"No, I insist. You deserve them. You look great by the way." Julian said, hypnotizing Brooke with his what should be, illegal grin.

"You're a good guy, you know that?" Brooke said as she was practically speechless. She was an idiot for not telling him that she loved him back. But those are issues that shall be resurrected later.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Julian responded back as he smiled.

"Coffee?" He offered.

Brooke nodded in agreement. She went on to purchase the birthday card for Victoria and they walked out to head to this diner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Jack are sitting in there regular booth, building sugar cube pyramids and talking about the new school year they have ahead of them, which starts in just two days.

"So, apparently Cassie Reed is having an end of the the summer party tomorrow night." Jack said.

"Cassie Reed? As in the Cassie Reed who just got out of juvie for driving while intoxicated?" Sam said laughing while rolling her eyes.

"Yep, that would be the one. Jack said, laughing as well.

"Genius." Sam said.

All of a sudden, Jack's face went from smiling to not smiling in a matter of seconds as he saw Brooke and Julian walk into the diner.

"Uh, I hate to ruin this happy moment, but think that this is no time for laughter." Jack said as he pointed towards the two. Sam turned her head in confusion to see what he was talking about. They were heading there way.

"Oh... shit." Sam said. But then she made a touble take.

"Wait... is she smiling?" Sam responded quickly.

"He looks happy." Jack said, referring to Julian.

"It could be a cover. She's very good at being stealthy. It's scary." Sam said as she watched the couple arrive to there booth.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sam." Julian said.

"Hi Julian. Peyton had nothing to do with it, I made her say everything. How long am I grounded, mother?" Sam speaks, slightly sarcastic and ever so defeated.

"One week. I figure you starting school in two days is punishment enough." Brooke said, smirking.

"Hmm.. that's a good deal." Sam said, but then totally remembered Jack had mentioned that party tomorrow night.

"Wait, dammit! I really wanted to go to that end of summer party at Cassie Reed's tomorrow night!" Sam said, feeling frustrated and angry.

"Cassie Reed? As in the Cassie Reed that just got out of juvie for driving while intoxicated? I don't think so, Sam." Brooke said, sternly.

"Seriously!? Come on! You're being so lame right now! I just did you a favor!" Sam said, causing a scene in the diner as she raised her voice.

Brooke was calm. She was trying to keep her cool.

"Hey Sam, you hear that? I think it's the two weeks grounded train, pretty sure its boarding the smarter your ass gets." Brooke said, raising her brow and giving Sam the glare.

Sam crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "This is so unfair!" She yelled.

"I suggest you just head on home unless you wanna get on that train." Brooke said, pointing to the door of the diner. She really didn't want to be mean to Sam, but she smart-mouthed her and that was a big no in Brooke's mind. Sam knew better anyways.

"Whatever, you're joke isn't funny. Jack, I'll talk to you later." Sam said walking away from them.

"That one week of grounding means NO PHONE, T.V., or INTERNET ACCESS, YOUNG LADY!" Brooke yelled as Sam walked out, ignoring everything she said. Brooke smiled.

"I have such a pleasant daughter." Brooke jokes as she sarcastically touches her chest as if she's touched. Julian chuckled a little bit. Jack was just kind of sitting there.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go..." Jack said, getting up, feeling terribly awkward.

"Sorry, Jack. You're out of Sam for a week." Brooke said as Jack got up to leave.

"Eh, it's okay. I was getting tired of her anyway." Jack said, obviously joking. Brooke laughed.

"Liar!" Julian said as he smiled. He knew Jack liked Sam.

"Whatever." Jack said as he walked out of the diner.

"You know he's gonna go see Sam, right?" Julian said.

"Oh well. Man, they would the perfect couple." Brooke said, noticing how alike Sam and Jack are.

The two spent most of the there day at the diner talking and catching up. Completely avoiding all serious conversation. Julian was happy to hear that Brooke had adopted Sam and Brooke was glad to hear that Julian was writing a new script for a movie. Brooke felt like she should tell Julian about what had happened to Sam the day Jamie ran away and how she has asthma now and has to take medicine. He was very concerned for her. He had asked why Sam decided to come back and live with her but she didn't want to explain. At least not right now. It wasn't appropriate and it was really all up to Sam if she wanted Julian to know. All Brooke said was that it was a very long, hard story and that if Sam wants him to know, then Sam will let Brooke know.

The two were still sitting in the diner until Julian realized that it was dark outside.

"Wow, it's dark out. Have we really been talking for this long?" Julian asked, while smiling.

"Shit. I never sent Victoria's birthday card. I'm gonna get bitched at." Brooke said, putting her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I hope it isn't my fault." Julian said.

"No, no. Not at all. If anything, it's Sam's fault. She's the one that caused all of this." Brooke said, sounding frustrated.

"You know, Brooke... she was right about one thing.." Julian said, leaving Brooke to ask.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"She did do you a favor." Julian said, sounding very serious.

"Julian, I..." Brooke said, not knowing what to say.

"...I'm not too sure how I feel about this right now. I can't just welcome you with open arms, you understand that right?" Brooke asked, hesitantly.

"I completely understand. How ever long it takes for you to decide on how you feel, I'll wait here." Julian said, kind-hearted.

_Why is he so freaking adorable!?_ Brooke asked herself. He was such a gentleman, he was kind, funny, gorgeous, he loved her, he loved Sam. _What are you so afraid of!? _Brooke asked herself.

Brooke just smiled.

"Well, I should probably head home. Sam's probably put a few holes in the walls and I'm sure someones called the cops by now due to her loud screaming music." Brooke said, sounding sarcastically happy about it all. She put her purse on her shoulder. Julian smiled and stood up. He went in to give her a hug. She missed his hugs, his smell. _God, you smell good._ She felt like she was going to melt. This sensation came over her body and all she wanted to do was just take him right then and there on the table in the diner. _Stop it, dirty brain!_ Brooke said, trying to control herself.

"Alright, I gotta get going." Brooke said just as quick as she walked out, leaving Julian standing inside the diner, wondering why he loved Brooke Davis so much.

* * *

When Brooke arrived home, she wasn't expecting it to be so quiet. It was very pleasant. But then it made her think to check on Sam. She walked towards her room. She noticed her door was cracked and the light was on. She knocked on the door for permission to walk in.

"Come in." A mono-toned, distracted sounding Sam spoke.

"Hey." Brooke said nonchalantly.

Sam looked up at Brooke with hatred.

"What do you want?" Sam snapped at Brooke.

"Watch it." Brooke said pointing to Sam, while glaring at her. Sam looked at her with a face saying for Brooke to continue.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have done all that in front Jack and Julian..." Brooke was interrupted by Sam.

"... Or the whole diner for that matter. You shouldn't have done it all, I thought you were gonna be happy, that's why i did it. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were gonna get mad and ground me." Sam said, sounding very sad. Brooke didn't realize how bad Sam was being affected by this. She just stared at Sam in a daze.

"Honey, I'm not mad. I'm glad Julian is here, but you gotta understand that Julian and I's relationship was just hard and confusing and I don't expect you to understand any of it. It's just a really personal issue that I have and I just wasn't prepared." Brooke said. She's talking about not being prepared. Well lets hope she's prepared for Sam is about say.

"It's a personal issue? And you don't expect me to understand any of it? First of all, MOM...I'm 15, not 5. And maybe if you actually talked to me about stuff like this, I WOULD understand. You know, I can't believe how many times I've opened up to you about my past and realized that you've never told me one little thing about your life. You're suppose to be my Mother. Aren't daughters suppose to know a little bit about there Mothers?..." By this time, the tears had fallen quit heavily from Sam's face. She was waiting for Brooke to answer back, but Brooke was speechless as the tears traveled down her face as well.

"AREN'T THEY!?" Sam yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" Brooke yelled back. She didn't mean to yell back. Sam was right, and it made Brooke feel terrible.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I never meant it. I don't want to hide things from you. I should have talked to you about Julian. I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible mother." Brooke was crying sitting on the side of Sam's bed. Now Sam felt bad, she wasn't trying to tell Brooke she was a terrible mother, she was an awesome mother. She was just fed up with Brooke hiding things from her and only talking about Sam's needs.

Brooke's head was in her hands and she was crying hysterically. Sam scooted closer to her side and put her arm around her.

"You're not a terrible mom. You're the best one I've ever had. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to hide things from me if you don't have to. It's not just about the daughter, it's about the mother too. She deserves to have the things she cares most about. I want you to be able to talk me as your friend too, not just your daughter." Sam finished wiping her tears away.

Brooke said nothing, she just hugged Sam tight and continued to cry into her shoulder. What Sam wanted was happening right now as they sat there on her bed. Eventually the tears had stopped falling but only to be replaced by heavy, tired eyes. The two of them passed out in Sam's bed. Everything seemed like it had all blown over and troubles were resolved but tomorrow is another day.

* * *

The sun was rising and Brooke had woken up to a peacefully sleeping Sam who had managed to wrap her self around Brooke. It was cute, but it wasn't the most comfortable sleep she's ever had. She quietly maneuvered Sam's arm and leg off her body and quickly stepped out of the room, not before giving Sam a small peck on the forehead.

While Brooke was making breakfast she kept thinking about last night. She was kind of embarrassed by it all, but she knew Sam didn't care because she loved her. As happy as she is that they talked about important issues last night, it doesn't change the fact that Sam is still grounded. Though, Brooke has been thinking about being a little bit more lenient on her punishment. She hears Sam walking towards the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Sam said, tired eyed, sounding like she was still asleep.

"Well, Good morning to you too." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah... morning." Sam said, half asleep, rubbing her eyes.

Sam sat at the island in the kitchen and ate her breakfast while Brooke was reading the latest issue of B. Davis magazine.

"You know... I've been thinking about your punishment..." Brooke said.

"You're un-grounding me!?" Sam interrupted becoming overly excited.

"Absolutely not. I'm gonna let you go to this party tonight." Brooke paused.

"...Really?" Sam asked, extremely confused.

"Yes, really. But you have to promise me you'll be home at 12am sharp, no drinking, no drugs, no sex, no anything except for you having a good time with your friends, safely." Brooke said, in a stern, motherly tone.

"Promise. So does this mean I get my phone back for the night? I mean, you're obviously gonna want me to call you every hour, right?" Sam asked getting even more excited.

"Jack's going isn't he?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah... so?" Sam responded back.

"Oh, well good, you can just use his." Brooke said, winking at Sam.

"Dammit." Sam whispered.

"Samantha, watch your mouth." Brooke snapped. It seemed as though cursing was something extremely hard for Sam to stop doing.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"You didn't think I was gonna be that easy on you did you?" Brooke asked.

"No. So what are you and Julian doing today?" Sam said to change the subject.

"I haven't even talked to him today, Sam." Brooke said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well why don't you give him a call?" Sam asked.

"You know what? I forgot to call Peyton and yell at her, so maybe I'll do that first!" Brooke said walking towards the phone.

"No, you're not suppose to yell at her. I'm the one that made her do it and she said that if shit was going to hit the fan, which, lets be honest... it kind of did, that I have to take the blame for it." Sam said, feeling guilty for dragging Peyton into all this mess.

"She's my best friend, I'm so gonna yell." Peyton's fault or not, she wasn't getting away without being confronted by her best friend to hear what she's got to say.

"Well... I guess tell her I'm sorry and I DID try and take the blame." Sam said, still sitting at the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. Make sure you have your inhaler for the day. And Sam, I'm serious about this party, you break one of those rules and you're grounded for 2 more weeks plus helping me at the store."

Brooke said, talking to Sam from her room.

"Alright, alright. I won't mess up, I promise, but I am gonna call Jack and tell him I can go." Sam said, getting excited as she hopped off the chair.

"You got 5 minutes." Brooke yelled.

* * *

Sam talked to Jack. Brooke yelled at Peyton and the conversation ended with an "I love you, see you tomorrow" type of talk. Brooke wasn't really mad at Peyton. The day was long and very boring. Brooke and Sam sat around the house until it hit around 8:30 and that's when Sam started to get ready for the party. Eventually time narrowed itself down to right when Sam was getting ready to leave.

"You have your inhaler?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I have my medicine too, I promise I won't drink, I'll be home by 12am sharp, no drugs, no sex no anything except for me having fun with my friends, safely. I can't guarantee other kids won't be drinking there. I mean... it's Cassie Reed's party." Sam said, smartly.

"Don't make me change my mind, miss Peyton Sawyer jr." Brooke snapped.

Sam just looked at Brooke wondering why she just called her that.

"You guys dress the exact same. Band t-shirt, jeans, converse. It's uncanny." Brooke said, thinking of her best friend. Sam just laughed a little bit.

"Alright, well Jack is here, I'm going now." Sam said as she proceeded to walk to the door, only to be stopped by Brooke.

"Wait." Brooke said.

"What?" Sam said, sounding a little impatient.

Brooke went to give her a hug. Sam wasn't expecting that.

"Please, please, please be careful." Brooke said.

"Jeez, are you sure you're going to be okay? I'll be alright." Sam said trying to walk out the door.

"I know, I know, I'm just being mom." Brooke said, smiling.

"Call me when you get there!" Brooke yelled. That being her last thing to say to Sam.

"Alright!" Sam said as she turned around with a glare on her face.

Brooke laughed and then finally shut the door. She sat down and took a deep breath right when her phone rang. It was Julian. _Shit._ She thought to herself. It rang for a third time. _Answer it, you chicken shit. _She said to herself. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brooke. So, I'm just gonna be forward and ask if you'd like some company tonight?" Julian asked nervously, unaware of Brooke's answer.

"You know, Sam actually just left so yeah I would love the company." Brooke said as she hit herself on the head with her hand.

"Wait, I thought Sam was grounded?" Julian asked, confused.

"We actually had a talk last night and this morning I changed my mind. Just about the party though. She'll still be grounded when she gets home." Brooke explained.

"I see, well I'd say you're a pretty cool mom." Julian joked.

"Thanks." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Well, when do you want me to head over?" Julian asked.

"Whenever is fine with me. Sam will probably be gone for awhile." Brooke said, not meaning for that to sound like 'we'll have enough time to fool around.' She really didn't mean it like that. Oh well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Jack arrive to the party and everyone seems to be pretty incoheriant.

"Yeah, I can't drink or I'm grounded for another two weeks so I'd rather just kiss ass now and then drink secretly some other time." Sam said, looking around at everyone.

"Yeah, I'd say that's probably a good idea." Jack said back.

Sam and Jack are walking towards a bigger crowd when they see Cassie Reed and her best friend Maggie Ryan walking right to them.

"Samantha Walker... you still exist?" Cassie rudely spoke. _Bitch._ Sam thought to herself.

"It's Davis." Sam corrected her, while giving her a death stare. She forgot how much of a bitch Cassie Reed was. Maggie Ryan was just an idiot.

"What's Davis?" Maggie asked, looking around. _Guess that's what those fruity little girl drinks will do to ya. _Sam said to herself.

"My last name. It's not Walker anymore, It's Davis. How hard is that to figure out?" Sam snapped.

"Oh, yeah that's right. I heard that whore turned fashion designer adopted you. Do you feel special, princess?" Cassie said, taunting Sam even more. She launched towards her, but Jack pulled her back.

"Hey, maybe we should just get outta here, Sam." Jack suggested. He was only trying to look out for his friend, but I don't think it was working.

"No, I'm actually pretty good on staying here. You wanna talk more shit, Cassie?" Sam asked, daring Cassie to push her just a little bit closer to the edge.

"It's not my fault you don't have a real mommy and your daddy molested you... or wait, he wasn't even your real daddy was he?" Cassie yelled and everyone stopped and stared. Sam couldn't believe what Cassie had just said.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Sam said, pushing Cassie towards a crowd of people that gladly broke apart to make room for this fight that was about to start.

"Did I stutter? Didn't think so." Cassie said, pushing Sam back.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Sam yelled.

Sam launched her fist right into Cassie's nose. If it wasn't broken before, it is now. Cassie punched Sam in the right eye and mouth leaving her with a colorful eye and a busted lip. She pretty much almost ripped out all of Cassie's fake hair and then Jack decided to break up the fight and pull Sam off Cassie.

"Sam! Sam! Come on! Let's go! Stop It! Let's get out of here!" Jack yelled as he grabbed a hold of Sam and drug her away from the crowd.

Cassie was left on the ground, wiping the blood off her face. Sam was walking with Jack, wiping the blood off hers.

"Let's just go home, dude." Jack said to Sam.

"I can't. My mom is gonna see my face and she's gonna know that I got into some kind of trouble." Sam said, hoping that Brooke won't notice her face. _Yeah, right._

"Well, Sam, you don't really have a choice. That black eye is gonna be pretty hard to hide and that lip of yours is huge. Look, just tell her the fight wasn't your fault. It's the truth anyways." Jack said, trying to help his best friend out in some way.

"Besides, you didn't break any of her rules. You didn't drink, you're gonna be home before 12am, and you didn't have sex with anyone." Jack said.

"Gross. Maybe you're right. I guess I'll just tell her the truth if she asks." Sam said.

Jack and Sam finally make it to Sam's driveway. It was only 10:30, so Brooke definitely wasn't expecting Sam to walk through the door.

"Hey Sam?" Jack called out.

"Yeah.." A busted up looking Sam responded.

"I'm sorry for what Cassie said. She's just a bitch. You didn't deserve that." Jack said.

Sam smiled and then spoke.

"Yeah... but she deserved what I gave her." They both laughed and said there good-byes and Sam walked up to the front door and entered into her home.

Brooke and Julian were making out on the couch when Brooke heard the door open, she looked up surprised to see Sam. Sam's reaction was a little delayed.

"Ummm.. I can... go?" Sam said. Brooke got off of Julian and walked towards Sam. Sam tried hiding her face, but it was no use.

"Sam. I didn't know you were gonna be here this..." Brooke was going to finish what she was saying until she saw Sam's face.

"...Sweetheart, what happened to your face?" Brooke asked putting her hand to Sam's face. This drew Julian's attention, so he got up to see if she was okay.

"Julian, really, I'm fine, you don't have to get up and see if I'm okay." Sam said, sounding just extremely annoyed. Julian stopped in his tracks and obeyed Sam's words and sat back down on the couch.

"Sam..." Brooke said, wanting Sam to tell her what happened.

"Cassie said some pretty messed up things to me and I just snapped. You should see her, though, bitch deserved it." Sam said, with a little smirk.

"Not funny. Sam, honey, you're eye... let's put some ice on it." Brooke said, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Let's clean your face up." Brooke said grabbing a wet towel.

"Really, I'm fine. I can clean myself up, I'm just gonna go to bed, thanks though." Sam said, grabbing the towel from Brooke's hands and taking it into the bathroom. Brooke just stood there in the kitchen as she watched Sam walk away. She went to go sit back down.

"She okay?" Julian asked.

"I don't know." Brooke said, rubbing her temples in annoyance and confusion.

"I should probably go, huh?" Julian asked.

"Uhh, yes. I think that would be a good idea, unless you wanna hear the wrath of Samantha." Brooke said, joking.

"Hmm... I'll be okay if I miss out on that. I'll see you later." Julian said, giving Brooke a kiss and walking out the door.

Once again, Brooke was left there, just standing, thinking, and confused.

* * *

**Okay, I could not for the life of me throw in a good ending to this chapter. I don't even think the ending is mediocre. I'm just really tired these days that's why I haven't updated in awhile (not counting my beautiful days in California.) Oh and like I said, If you have any ideas to give feel free because this story is getting harder and harder to continue.**

**Thanks,**

**- ****Me.**


	13. Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Alright, everyone. Here's Chapter 13! This chapter mostly focuses on Sam and her first day of school. Sorry if my chapters have been getting shorter, I've noticed it at least. I think it's just cause all my inspiration has been stepped on and the guts were squeezed out of it all during the process. Hmm. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Thanks,**

**-EleniLeonora.  
**

* * *

"Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want"

Ch. 13

It's the first day of school, and Sam has to be there in a half hour. She's still sleeping.

"Samantha, I swear to god if you don't wake up, I'm dragging your ass to school in what you're wearing! You have to be at school in a half an hour!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen.

Sam peaked under the covers to recall what she had worn to bed the night before, just in case Brooke did decide to drag her out of bed.

"Oh, that's not gonna work at all..." Sam said to herself in a sleepy manner. She had on zebra striped pajama pants and a huge, over-sized band t-shirt. She decided to finally roll out of bed.

"SAM!" Brooke yelled once more.

"Alright! I'm up, I'm up. Jeez." Sam responded back.

Sam made herself pretty, ate breakfast and then tried hurrying out of the house, but she couldn't get Brooke to stop talking.

"Come on, you're the one that was yelling at me to wake up so I wouldn't be late for school and now you can't stop talking." Sam said, sounding very annoyed.

"I know! I'm sorry! You just look so cute!" Brooke said, smiley and excited.

"No way, my face looks ridiculous. I can't believe I'm starting my first day of school with a black eye and a busted lip. This is so lame." Sam said, walking to the door.

"Hmm.. yeah, can't say that I feel sorry for you. You could've walked away from that mean... bitch." Brooke said, looking at Sam. She did kind of feel sorry for Sam once she looked at her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I gotta go now, bye!" Sam said as she made her way to the front porch.

"Wait!" Brooke yelled as she tip-toed out to the front porch. She gave Sam a hug.

"I just want you to have a good day, don't get stressed out, no fighting please, and if you're having a bad day, you know you can always go to Haley and talk with her, or call me if you want to talk." Brooke said in hopes that Sam would take all those things into consideration.

"I don't have a phone... I'm grounded, remember? I can't call you..." Sam said as she walked down the steps.

"Oh... right. Well then you can just talk to Haley or use a school phone." Brooke said trying to think of some other alternative.

"Alright, get your butt to school. No fights please, Sam. You're already grounded for a week, so don't make me add another 2 weeks to it. And don't forget your inhaler and your medication!" Brooke shouted as Sam was walking down the driveway, where Jack was standing.

"Alright, I got it! Now go inside, you're embarrassing me!" Sam yelled. She and Jack finally started walking down the sidewalk.

_Oh no. I cannot be the embarassing mother. _Brooke thought to herself and then went back inside her house.

* * *

Sam and Jack walked through of the doors of Tree Hill High School. Sam, hoping to start her sophomore year off on a clean slate, and Jack... well Jack hoped to actually pass a class this year. But, you never know how your school year will go when you walk the hall ways of Tree Hill High. Sam and Jack were making their way to their newly assigned lockers when the staring and sounds of whispering secrets began. Sam could practically hear what every girl and boy were saying.

"I heard she had sex with a 40 year old man." One stoner bluntly said to his friend.

"I heard her mom is Brooke Davis. You know, the fashion designer? And not to mention the whore that attended this school. Doesn't that mean she had her when she was 8?" Some blond, air head whispered to two of her obedient minions.

"I heard she was raped, my mom read it in the paper." Another boy said to one of his friends.

Sam was getting tired of it. Could they be serious? Some of the stuff they were saying was just ridiculous and other things that she had heard were just hurtful and totally wrong. Sam couldn't believe some of the kids she had to be stuck with in her sophomore year, not to mention her entire generation. She was disgusted. She began to close her fists in anger, she was definitely at her boiling point.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" Sam yelled at three, young freshman who were staring while whispering, obviously about Sam.

"God, is this seriously how my first day of school is gonna be?" Sam said as she stared down at the floor, but talking to Jack as well.

"Come on, Sam, let's just ditch this place." Jack said.

"Ugh, sounds like a great idea, but I promised my mom that I would actually attend school for an entire day this year." Sam said, really wanting to take up Jack's offer and just ditch.

No later than Sam had spoke, she saw Cassie Reed walking down the hall way and her eyes were lazered to Sam's.

"And the day just keeps on getting better." Sam said, sarcastically in frustration, referring to Cassie.

"Wow, Sammy, that black eye of yours suits you well. It matches your... shoes, ugh." Cassie said as she made a terrifying face when she looked at Sam's converse shoes. What the hell was wrong with her converse?

"Ha. Thanks. You're really going to talk shit on the black you gave me when you have a broken nose the size of Texas, that I gave you? Seriously, Cassie? Come on." Sam said, trying to play it off cool. She hated this girl.

"Sam, let's just bail, your Mom said no fights remember?" Jack said, tugging on Sam's arm.

"Aw, better be careful, Sam, Mommy might ground you." Cassie said in a baby voice. Is she serious? It's like watching the Disney channel or something.

"At least I have a Mother that cares about me." Sam said, knowing that Cassie's mother was straight up just never home and always gave Cassie whatever she wanted, threw money and credit cards at her like it was nothing, but she knew Cassie and she knew that that would hit her pretty badly. Sam had no right to say that, she wasn't even cared about until she entered Brooke's home. She knew what she said was wrong, but for some reason, she just didn't care.

"You better watch your back, Sam. Come on, girls." Cassie said, obviously brushing off her defeat, but trying to sound tough at the same time. She continued on her way down the hallway, with her team of bitches in tow.

"Good god. Let's get the hell out of here, Jack, I don't even care anymore." Sam said.

The second bell had rang, warning all students to head to there classes or they would get a nice tardy mark on there first day of school. To Sam and Jack, it was there bell to get the hell out of that school.

They made there way across the campus and headed to the nearby park. Jack was sitting on top of the monkey bars as Sam was literally hanging like a monkey on them.

"You know what sounds good?" Sam asked Jack as she hangs upside down.

"What?" Jack replied back.

"Two scoops of rocky road on a waffle cone." Sam said, as if she was dreaming of ice cream at that very moment.

"Nah, mint chocolate chip." Jack said back.

"What about rocky road and mint chocolate chip on one big, fat waffle cone." Sam said, still sounding as if she was dreaming.

"Sounds perfect." Jack said. After that short little conversation, Sam realized how much trouble she was gonna be in.

"Shit!" Sam shouted, as she began to put herself in the upright position.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I had Haley my first hour! Dammit, I bet she already called my mom. I'm in so much trouble." Sam said, beginning to get nervous.

"Well, think of it this way, you were about to get in a fight. She said no fights, so you walked away... but to the park." Jack spoke, trying to help Sam out.

"Good point, but do you know who my mother is?" Just as Sam said that, Jack's phone began to ring. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller i.d.

"Hmm.. it says unknown number.." Jack said, getting ready to answer it anyways.

"No, wait! Don't--"

"Hello?" Jack didn't wait in time for Sam to tell him not to answer it. She knew it was going to be Brooke. She had Jack's number on speed dial when Sam didn't have a phone.

"Oh, Hi, Ms. Davis." Jack said, sounding nervous.

Sam was looking at Jack trying to read his facial expressions, she couldn't hear what she was saying on the other end, but then Jack took his ear away from the phone.

"She wants to talk to you." Jack said, sounding like a robot. He handed her the phone. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"I know I screwed up, but I can explain." Sam said, sounding a little bit nervous.

"You can explain in the car, and tell Jack he's going back to school too, his parents already know, so I'm sure he's gonna be in some kind of trouble." Brooke said on the other end, she didn't sound mad, she sounded frustrated, and then Sam heard a horn honk and she turned her head. She wondered how Brooke knew that they were at the park.

Brooke hung up the phone, as did Sam.

"Dude, we're busted and your parents know, let's jet." Sam said to Jack as they both hopped down from the monkey bars.

"Shit." Jack said.

* * *

The ride back to school seemed like an hour long, when really it was only a 5 minute drive from the park to the school, and it was quiet. Man, was it quiet. It made Sam very nervous. When Brooke pulled up to the school, Jack got out of the car.

"Sam, you stay here, we need to talk."

Jack just made a face like 'oh shit, she's double grounded' and he walked to the entrance and entered his school.

Sam and Brooke just sat there in silence. But, finally, Sam broke it with her smart mouth.

"So... what's the verdict, Judge Davis?" Sam asked, nonchalantly, as if it wasn't going to frustrate Brooke even more than she already was.

"Sam... watch yourself. I'm in no mood. Not to mention, I was extremely busy at my place of work when I get a call from Haley asking if you stayed home today because you weren't in her class. Skipping school? Really, Sam? I thought you promised me you were gonna do okay this year?" Brooke said, sounding extremely disappointed.

Brooke looked at Sam, she was expecting to see her wipe a tear away from her face. Sam gathered her composure and began to explain, Brooke just studied her face like a piece of art work.

"Look... I'm sorry, I really am. But, the minute I walked into those freaking doors everyone was whispering and staring at me. I could hear everything that they were saying. They think I'm a freak, mom, and they know what happened to me! And then to make the day a little bit better, Cassie Reed popped her head into the mix and took a great big shit on my day. So, Jack and I just left. I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry, I know I should have called you, it was just a spur of the moment thing. I didn't mean it, I promise." Sam was still a little teary eyed. A few had fallen during her explanation and then whenever she thought about what had happened to her.

Brooke genuinely felt bad for Sam, she didn't know that any of this had occurred, she thought Sam was just rebelling and leaving for no reason. She rubbed her back and then fixed her hair out of her face and touched her cheek and gave Sam a little smirk.

"Well... I'm glad you walked away from it all. As for all the whispering and secrets and staring, honey, that's just a part of high school life. Believe me, I know. But, you can make it all go away. Just ignore it, don't let it get to you, I know that sounds like a really difficult task, especially for your stubborn ass. They'll say anything, they believe everything they hear. But you, Sam, you know what's true. You can control it. I was talked about 24/7 through out my entire high school years..."

Brooke paused a little and stared and Sam to see what was going on with her. She played with Sam's hair. She was just looking straight ahead, for some reason, she felt embarrassed to look at Brooke because she was crying. Like she's never done it before.

"Sweetheart, wipe those tears away, you're gonna have an asthma attack." Brooke said, wiping a tear away from Sam's cheek and then chuckled a little.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Brooke asked Sam as she rubbed her back. Sam finally turned her head and looked at Brooke. She rested her head sideways against the seat, with tears still rolling down her face, but just slightly, she spoke.

"Will you tell me more about you?" Sam said. She sounded so innocent, like a 5 year old. Brooke just smiled at her.

"What do you wanna know, Sam?" Brooke asked.

"What did you do to make people stare and whisper about you?" Sam asked. Brooke was almost preparing for this question, Sam should know, so maybe Brooke can talk Sam into not following her high school footsteps.

"Well, when I first started high school, I had quite the reputation for hooking up with the boys. It continued until one day, I realized that I was in love with a boy and that I shouldn't have done any of that stuff with those other guys. I just had that slutty reputation. I didn't know any better. My mother and father just kind of threw their credit cards at me whenever they felt like they needed to, thinking that it would make me happy. It did for awhile until I realized that I was shopping by myself and not with my mother. I couldn't talk to her about any of my problems and when I would she would be too hammered to even understand. My father was always out hooking up with other woman, which was what drove my mother to drink. I pretty much was raised very dysfunctional, and I promised myself that I would not end up like my parents." Brooke took a breath and finished. Sam took hold of Brooke's hand.

"Hey, at least we have each other. And I can tell you right now that you're nothing like your parents, so don't ever compare yourself to them. You're a pretty kick ass mom in my book and I promise that I will try my best to ignore what everyone says. We just need to look out for each other." Sam said, gazing over at Brooke.

Brooke was amazed by Sam. She was just generally a sweet, funny, sarcastic girl that Brooke loved to death.

"You know that's the best thing you've said all day." Brooke said going into to give Sam a hug.

"I'm glad you told me a little bit about your life. Maybe one day you can just tell me everything." Sam said.

"Oh, honey, that would be one long novel." Brooke said, not even thinking that Lucas did write a novel, and there was a lot of her in it. Brooke just laughed a little bit.

"Do I have to go back?" Sam said, parting from Brooke's hug and looking up at the school.

"Ugh, fine. Let's get outta here kid." Brooke said as she put her car in drive, and drove away to the place they call home.

Today may have been a difficult day, but they broke through a lot of barriers, especially with Brooke. Sam finally learned a little bit about Brooke's past and she was happy about that. Sam promised Brooke that she would try and ignore all the bad things at school. Key word, _try._

Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think about it. Do you think Brooke's explanation of herself in high school will get through to Sam? Yes? No? Maybe? Don't know when I'll update next or what the chapter is going to be about cause I'm working on another story. If you guys haven't checked out _Maggie In Wonderland, _please do and leave me some reviews on that as well. It's very green at the moment, only having two chapters. I'm working on the the third chapter right now. Hope everyone has a wonderful day! **

**Thank you!**

**-EleniLeonora**


	14. Always Something There To Remind Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Alright, everyone. Say hello to chapter 14. It's not my favorite, but it works. I'm kind of uninspired at the moment, so I'm sorry If this chapter is total lame dip for you all. Some might like it, though. It pretty much takes place during one evening with Brooke, Sam, Julian and a surprise visitor. If you wanna found out who that surprise visitor is, then I guess you better get to reading. By the way, thought I'd mention how much I love the title of this chapter. It's a an 80's song by a band called Naked Eyes. If you've seen Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion, then you know what song I'm talking about. If you don't know, then I don't think we can be friends until to you watch it. ANYWAYS! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Peace, Love & Bubble Tubs,**

**-Eleni/ /  
**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

**"Always Something There To Remind Me"**

A month of school has gone by for Sam and everything's been going very well for her. No fights, no ditching school, perfect grades, and her and Jack's relationship seems to be blooming. Sam and Brooke's relationship is going great as well. They become a little closer each and every day and every once in awhile, Sam learns something new about Brooke's life. Brooke's learned a lot more about Sam too. Julian and Brooke have been spending an exceptional amount of time with each other. They even have a "family" dinner night every Wednesday. It seems as though when someone's life is chaotic and turned upside down, it always then turns to bliss, peaceful demeanor, everything is as it should be. _Little do you know_. This is Tree Hill, we're talking about. You didn't think everything was going to be sunshine, rainbows, stickers and ponies did you? So, on this certain day, Wednesday to be exact, on a slightly chilly September night, Brooke is cooking up something for their "family" dinner night.

"Sam! It's almost time for dinner, come help me set the table, Julian will be here soon!" Brooke shouted as she chopped carrots on her yellow cutting board.

Sam came slowly walking into the kitchen.

"People these days still set their table?" Sam smartly asked, scratching her head.

"Wise ass." Brooke snapped back, looking up at Sam while still cutting carrots.

"What's the occasion anyway? We usually don't _'set' _ the table." Sam said, putting the word, "set" in air quotes, mocking Brooke.

"No occasion. I just wanted to try something new. Besides, it's nice to see my lazy daughter help out around the house. It makes the kitchen table look nice, and it also gives me time to bond with you." Brooke said, while talking with her hands. Sam laughed.

"Is that something you read on ?" Sam joked.

"Are you snooping around on my computer!?" Brooke asked in shock.

"Wow, that's a real site? I thought I just made that up." Sam said honestly, followed by another laugh. Brooke now felt stupid.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to yell." Brooke said in a fast manner, finishing up the cutting of carrots.

"Wait, so you really read the crap that desperate mother's blog about on that site?" Sam asked, smiling and not being able to believe Brooke really read that stuff.

"Yeah... well, sometimes I need advice. You're not exactly the chosen one, now are you?" Brooke said, nervously, still feeling kind of stupid, but trying to play it off the funny way.

"Who is these days, anyways? Look. Take some personal daughter advice. You're pretty kick-ass if you ask me and you don't need to read about how other mothers discipline and get along with their kids. You're doing fine all by yourself." Sam genuinely said with a smile on her face.

Brooke smiled back at the smiling teenager.

"You're pretty kick-ass yourself, Samantha Davis." Brooke said, while winking back at Sam.

"I know." Sam replied back, still smiling. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. You keep cookin whatever it is you're cookin. It smells insane!" She meant that in a good way. She went to the door thinking it would be Julian, but it was surprisingly a different form of species.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, confused at who this person at the door was.

"Victoria, Brooke's Mother, might I ask who you are?" Victoria asked in her unpleasant tone of voice. Sam chuckled a bit, amused at how irratating this lady was already getting.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard a lot about you..." Sam said and then paused. Victoria looked at Sam as if she were being challenged, still waiting for Sam to explain who she is.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's house?" Victoria asked again, this time sounding more frustrated. Brooke walked into the hallway from the kitchen and stood behind Sam. Sam noticed Brooke and decided to take action. She turned to Brooke.

"Oh, hey Mom, look! Grandma dropped by for a visit." Sam turned back around and smiled a snickery smile at Victoria, who wasn't amused at all. Brooke gave Sam's arm a squeeze as a warning to cut it out or she'd be in a big trouble.

"Samantha... Why don't you go finish setting the table, Julian will be here any minute." Brooke said holding the same facial expression of a fake smile on her face. She was also talking through her teeth, obviously not pleased to see Victoria.

"But everything's about to get interesting." Sam said, wining like a 5 year old.

"Sam! Don't make me ask again." Brooke said, squinting her eyes and clinching her fists. She was not prepared to deal with Bitchtoria tonight.

"Fine." Sam mumbled and walked back to the kitchen like a zombie to do as she was told.

"What the hell are you doing here, Victoria?" Brooke yelled, but almost like she was trying to turn it into a whisper.

"Did that thing just call me Grandma?" Victoria asked, still in shock of the comments Sam had said only 10 seconds ago.

"Answer my question." Brooke said, her voice rising.

"Well.. at least invite me in!" Victoria asked, rudely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, vampires were unwelcome inside a human's home. Now, I'm not gonna ask again, what are you doing here?" Brooke said, getting very impatient. Victoria laughed.

"Well, I thought since I was in town, I would stop by and see how you were doing, but apparently I don't even have to ask, since it greets me at the door and set's tables... You have a daughter, Brooke? Explain this to me now." Victoria sharply demanded.

"That GIRL in there..." Brooke pointed to the kitchen where Sam was and emphasized "girl" because Victoria had referred to Sam as "it" and "thing."

"...happens to be someone I care a lot about, someone I love, someone who loves me in return, someone who calls me their mother and someone I call my daughter. That's something you know nothing about." Brooke snapped. Victoria just huffed.

"Brooke, please, I'm not here to get lectured by you. I know I was a bad Mother, you've reminded me every day since we had started working together." Victoria said, sounding annoyed by Brooke's comments she had been making.

"Yeah, and you should have been reminded long before that!" Brooke yelled.

Just as Brooke stopped talking, Julian was walking up beside Victoria and it caught Brooke's attention.

"Uh... am I interrupting something...?" Julian said innocently, holding some flowers in his hand.

"No, you're not. I'll meet you inside. Victoria was just leaving." Brooke said. Her eyes were burning into Victoria's forehead as if they shot bullets.

Julian quickly walked inside and made his way to the kitchen where Sam is sitting, smiling at how hilarious Brooke is when she's mad.

"Hey Sammy, what's going on with those two?" Julian asked while testing out whatever was simmering in the pot on the stove.

"Victoria's a bitch and Mom is not havin it, apparently... we'll just say that. I'm sure she'll tell you everything later. She likes to talk, you know this." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, Victoria isn't the kindest of people, but she tries." Julian joked.

"Yeah, you'll be the first to know how excited she got when I called her Grandma!" Sam joked once more. They both laughed.

"YEAH, WELL... SAME TO YOU! DON'T TRY CALLING ME, I WON'T ANSWER!" They heard Brooke yelling from the hallway and then the door loudly slammed.

Brooke storms into the kitchen.

"That bitch!" Brooke says, sounding frustrated while rubbing her pounding headache. She notices that Julian and Sam have been laughing.

"And what are you two laughing at?" Brooke asked, as if she were asking two 5 year olds and not sounding very pleased about it.

"Oh nothin..." Sam replied.

Julian walks closer to Brooke and gives her a hug and a kiss.

"Why does she always ruin my good days?" Brooke says pathetically into Julian's chest.

"You don't have to let her ruin your days. Anyways, we were just laughing at Victoria. Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are when you're angry?" Brooke returned a kiss to Julian, quite a long one. Julian also tried whispering that last part of his conversation, but go figure... Sam heard it and she also saw them kissing.

"Ew, gross. There's a child present and you guys are practically making out. I'd rather not be scarred for life. You can take that elsewhere if necessary." Sam smart mouthed the couple.

"Watch it, young lady. My house, my rules and my rule is that I can kiss anywhere I want to." Brooke said, sticking her tongue out at Sam.

"Oh.. okay, old lady. I'll keep that in mind..." Sam said, trying to go along with Brooke's "rules"

Brooke realized that it was probably a bad idea to say that.

"You know what, never mind, don't listen to me, I'm obviously going insane, thanks to Vic-whoria." Brooke said, once again, pathetically.

"Why don't you just sit down, eat and relax. Don't think about Grandma, it'll only make you more upset." Sam said, smiling.

"Gross. Don't even say that, it gives me the chills." Brooke said, pretending to shiver with disgust.

"I'm just kidding!" Sam said.

"Ugh. Just promise me if she ever tries talking to you that you'll just ignore her, runaway from her, or... I dunno, throw holy water on her, feed her garlic." Brooke said, putting her head in her hands at the dinner table.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Sam said, picking at her plate of food.

"Brooke, you need to relax." Julian said, putting his hand on her back.

"You're right. I need to enjoy my family dinner time before something else in my life goes wrong." Brooke said, taking a swig of her wine she had poured for herself earlier.

* * *

Eventually the three had put Victoria's unexpected visit into the back of their minds and just enjoyed eating their dinner, talking about Sam's school year, Brooke's new line, and listened to Julian tell hilarious stories about movie stars on his set. This really blew Sam's mind. Some of the stuff he told, she didn't believe, other stuff she was just amazed by and couldn't stop laughing. Brooke just sat back, relaxed, and smiled as she watched the two people she loved most laughing hysterically. Once dinner was over, Sam helped Brooke with dishes and Julian washed down the table and counter tops. It was almost time for everyone to get some rest, so Julian gave goodbye hugs and kisses to Brooke and a pat on Sam's head, flopping her hair about. Brooke laughed and Julian walked out the door.

"Time for you to get some sleep, missy." Brooke said, fixing the hair on Sam's head that Julian frazzled up.

"What? It's only 9:30." Sam complained.

"You have school, kid. Do I have to mention our little toothpaste game?" Brooke said, recalling the day she messed with Sam one morning because she wouldn't wake up.

"Ha. 'our little toothpaste' ? That was definitely all you, I had no part." Sam responded.

"My point exactly, so get your butt to bed, cause I swear if I have to yell your name more than three times AND bang on your door, it's gonna be worse than toothpaste." Brooke spoke casually as if everything she said sounded completely normal.

"Alright, alright. I'm goin. Goodnight." Sam said walking to her room.

"Goodnight. Love you!" Brooke shouted. Sam had already closed her door.

"You too!" Sam yelled from inside her room.

* * *

About and hour had passed and everything was silent and still in the Davis home. Brooke had practically fallen asleep right when she hit her pillow, Sam had dozed off about 15 minutes after Brooke had fallen asleep. All of a sudden, a loud noise made Brooke rise unexpectedly in her bed. It sounded like glass breaking. She immediately got out of bed, grabbed a baseball bat she kept under her bed and crept into the dark hallway. She wanted to get to Sam's room. When she got closer, she noticed the light in her room was on and she could hear some kind of ruckus going on. She quickly ran to Sam' door and opened it. Brooke dropped the bat. Sam was having an asthma attack. She must have been trying to look for her inhaler in a panic and knocked a picture frame off of her night stand.

"I... I... can't... f-f-f-ind... my.. in-in—haler." Sam struggled to speak.

"Don't talk, baby. I need you to breathe with me okay? I need you to relax, you're gonna throw yourself into a panic attack, honey." Brooke spoke, trying to be calm for the both of them. In Brooke's mind she was freaking out a little because Sam's inhaler was missing, but she had to get her to relax. There was no time for searching.

Brooke kept breathing in and out, like a normal routine for Sam to follow, but it didn't seem to be working. Sam couldn't control her breathing.

"Come on, girl. Breathe slow. Slow breaths, Sam. Raise your arms, it'll open your airways, sweetheart. Breathe in... Breathe out..." This went on for about 10 more minutes until Sam's breathing started to somewhat control itself.

"That's my girl. You're doing great. Can you sit here for a few seconds while I go grab your medication?" Brooke said, while rubbing Sam's back.

Sam shook her head. She had tears in her eyes.

Brooke returned no more than 5 seconds later with a glass of water and two pills for Sam's panic attacks. Even though she wasn't having a panic attack, she figured they would relax her until they could find Sam's inhaler.

"Here, take these." Brooke said, putting the pills in Sam's hand. She did as she was told and took them.

"You feelin a little better, sweetheart?" Brooke said sitting on the bed, wiping some of Sam's tears away and stroking her hair behind her ear.

Sam shook her head yes. She wasn't talking though.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this asthma attack?" Brooke asked, calmly. Sam was quiet for a few minutes, but then proceeded to talk.

"I... I had a dream... a bad one. Obviously..." Sam said, as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes dry of tears. Brooke was still staring at her, waiting to see if she would continue.

"... It was practically a reenactment of that night, the only thing different about it was... was that..." Sam tried to continue but a lump in her throat had developed. Brooke grabbed her shoulder.

"It's okay, you can tell me... just relax, honey." Brooke reassured Sam that it was okay.

"You were in my dream and you tried to save me from him, but... but... he killed you." Sam said, sitting up in her bed, tears began to fall down her face once more. Brooke grabbed Sam tightly and gave her a hug. Sam hugged her back like it was the last time she would ever see her. They pulled apart from each other and Brooke brushed the hair out of Sam's eyes.

"Hey, look at me. I'm right here, as good as alive. Okay? I know that dreams are uncontrollable and there's not much you can do about them, whether they're good or bad, but you can always come to me if you have bad dreams, or if you're scared. You understand?" Brooke said, holding Sam's face gentely. Sam shook her head in a yes motion and then she spoke.

"Do you think you could sleep in here tonight? Cause I'm kind of scared to sleep by myself." Sam asked Brooke as if she were 3 years old.

"Of course, sweetheart. Whatever makes you sleep soundly." Brooke said, crawling into Sam's bed, getting under the covers. She pulled Sam close to her and gave her another tightly squeezed hug, and a kiss on her forehead. Brooke began to rub Sam's back in a circular motion, that seems to relax anybody who's lacking sleep. Sam's eyes had been closed the whole time, but Brooke finally knew she had fallen asleep once the snoring kicked in. This made Brooke laugh a little bit to herself. She gave her one more kiss on her forehead and turned the light out.

Brooke felt genuinely sorry for Sam and wished a lot of things. She wished that nothing bad would ever happen to Sam ever again. She wished she could go back in time and change Sam's mind for wanting to leave. She wished she would've never let her go. She wished she had the power to cure Sam's asthma and anxiety. She wished that Sam could live a normal, teenage life. But, she knew a lot of those wishes couldn't come true. Sam is strong though. Even though when she's having a terrible day or night, at the end of it, she lets everything out, and clears her mind and starts over for the new day to come and that's what Brooke loved about this girl. She was the strongest person Brooke had ever laid eyes on.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for chapter 14. Let me know what you guys thought about it. I think in the next chapters to come I'm gonna write more about Sam and Jack's relationship. Cause in this chapter I mention how their relationship has been "blooming" in the past month, but haven't really gotten to explain how it's really been happening. Same goes for Brooke and Julian. Please leave me some love (or hate) on reviews. Tell me how you felt about everything. Did anybody find it funny when Brooke referred to Victoria as a vampire? I know it's not exactly original because I'm pretty sure Brooke calls her a "vampiress" in one of season 6's episodes. But still, I changed it up a little bit and made myself laugh. Is that conceited? WHATEVS! REVIEWS PLEASE! LOTS OF EM!**

**Thanks again,**

**-Eleni.  
**


	15. Bang Bang, You're Dead

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay, this is a wayyyy random chapter. It popped in my head and I wanted to do it. I had to throw things in and make things up just so this chapter could all make sense to you guys. It's total drama city once again. This idea I had, has already previously been done in one certain, very famous episode of One Tree Hill. I figured... why not try it again. It's only fan fiction anyways. Not like I'm trying to win any awards here. I'm simply here to entertain you guys and leave you sitting at the edge of your seats. Let's face it, Sam is never going to have a peaceful, serene and calm life. I hate to be so blunt, but it's true. You guys would totally be bored if everything I wrote was sunshine and happy, bouncy bunnies all the time, wouldn't you? Her life is always going to be hectic and she's always going to get thrown into the middle of things. Dramatic things, that is. So, prepare for some insane story drama below. I hope you guys enjoy. Tell me how you guys feel about it all. Like I said, wayyy random chapter considering none of this has ever been talked about. REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**

**Thanks,**

**-Eleni.**

**

* * *

Chapter 15  
**

**"Bang, Bang, You're Dead"**

**3 Days Ago**

A few days before Sam's asthma attack, she had an encounter with a peculiar, young boy whom she had run into at the school library, literally. His name was Ethan, and something about him just didn't seem right. Something went off in Sam's head that he wasn't quite right in his. She couldn't figure out what it was. He was 16, maybe 17. Short for his age, greasy, shaggy, brown hair, wore glasses, and his clothes weren't in the best condition. Sam could tell he didn't have a lot of money. She's been in that position before, so she could pretty much read this boy like a book... for the most part. On this day, Sam had been asked by Haley to travel down to the library to grab a cart of books that she had forgotten to grab during lunch break. Sam did as she was told, grabbed her hall pass and headed down to the library. When she walked in, she showed proof of passage to the librarian and asked where the cart of literature books were stationed.

_"Mrs. Scott sent me down here to grab a cart of literature books. She forgot them during lunch break." Sam said, extremely uninterested in being in the library at the moment. But hey, it was a short break from sitting in a small, treacherous classroom._

_"Oh, right. I was wondering when those were going to get picked up. There in the back near section B by the computers." The librarian had spoke._

_"Thanks." Sam replied._

_Sam continued her way to the back part of the library, keeping her eyes peeled for section B. So focused in fact, that had ran right into a young boy. His glasses fell off and she stepped on them by accident._

_"Oh, shit, dude, I'm so sorry." Sam said, somewhat in shock, kind of embarrassed._

_"Jeez, why don't you watch where you're going?" The boy said in anger. He picked up is freshly crushed glasses and examined them._

_"Aw man. My mom's gonna kill me." The boy said._

_"Yeah... sorry about that. Look, if you give me your name and number, I'll totally buy you new ones." Sam said. She was being honest. It was her fault for not looking where she was going, and she stepped on his glasses._

_"Look, you can try and be smooth like that, but I know why you really want my name and number." The boy said, all the sudden trying to sound calm and collected and somewhat confident._

_"Ummm... try me." Sam said, getting an attitude, confused as ever._

_"Because you like me, that's why. Why else would you ask for my name and number?" The boy asked Sam._

_"Uhh... so I can buy you new glasses, that's why." Sam said back, still in attitude form._

_"SO YOU DON'T LIKE ME!?" The boy raised his voice, making Sam jump a little bit._

_"Dude... chill out. Look, I'm not trying to be mean, but you're not my type, plus I already have a boyfriend anyways. Do you want new glasses or not?" Sam said, getting annoyed and really impatient of this boy._

_"Of course I'm not your type! I'm nobody's type! I'm worthless! I hate this fucking school!" The boy started yelling. By this time, everyone in the library was staring at the two of them. Then a librarian came and intervened._

_"Look dude, that's something for the counselors, I just needed to grab some books. I'm sorry." Sam said, walking towards the cart._

_"Young man, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the library." The older woman spoke. She seemed like she was scared of the boy._

_"Your wish is my command miss librarian lady." The boy said in anger, with sarcasm. Both arms out wide like 'whatever'_

_"You better watch your mouth, sir. I'll gladly send you down to the Principle's office instead."_

_"Yeah, watch your mouth Ethan Fucktard." Some jock boy added on, the librarian yelling at him as well._

_"I'll tell you one thing... All of you better watch your backs. Every last one of you." The boy said, and ran out of the library._

_Sam carried on to the carts. A little creeped out by everything that had just happened. When she entered back into the classroom, Haley looked a little concerned._

_"Sam, what took so long, are you okay?" Haley asked._

_"Oh, yeah I'm fine. There was just some crazy boy in the library and he caused a stir. I ran into him on accident and stepped on his glasses." Sam said nonchalantly._

_"Oh, that's no good. Was he mad?" Haley asked._

_"Yeah, furious. I asked him for his name and his number and then he accused me of liking him. I didn't understand why he got so mad. Then he started talking about how he's nobody's type and blah blah i hate my life b.s and told Tree Hill that we better watch our backs, it was kind of creepy." Sam rambled on._

_"Hmm... that's not good, usually when someone threatens the school like that, they're to be sent to the principles office immediately, did the librarian do so?" Haley asked, concerned._

_"No, she didn't even get a chance, he kind of just ran off." Sam finished._

_"Did you happen to get the boys name?" Haley asked. Sam chuckled a bit._

_"Well... uhh... his first name is Ethan, the last name he was given was Fucktard by some jock." Sam said, like it was no big deal._

_"Sam! Jeez, watch your mouth, you could've at least censored those words." Haley scalded._

_"Oh, yeah, sorry... Anyways, here are your books you asked for." Sam said, scooting the cart to Haley's desk._

_"Thank you. Hey, if you here from this boy again or happen to break something else of his, try and get his name. I'm not too comfortable with threatening the school like that." Haley said._

_"No problem, Haley. I'll see you later."_

_"Thanks, bye Sam. Tell your mom to give me a call later." Haley said._

_"K. Bye." Sam exited out of Haley's classroom and headed home for the day._

_

* * *

_

**The Present Day**

Sam had tried to attempt what Haley had told her, but she hasn't seen the odd boy, Ethan since that day at the library. It was morning and Sam was awake eating breakfast at the table with Brooke.

"So, when are you and Julian gonna get married?" Sam asked while laughing with food in her mouth.

"First of all, chew with mouth closed and don't talk until food has gone down throat, peasant. And second of all, we are not getting married. We've only been on 5 dates, Sam." Brooke said, smartly.

"Whatever. Well, I think you two should probably spice up those dates you guys are going on or something. I'm getting tired of looking at all these flowers. Why don't you just tell him to buy you a ring?" Sam smiled. Brooke just glared at her, telling her to pretty much shut her mouth or she was going to get it.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop prying." Sam said.

"Good. Now it's my turn to pry. How are you and Jack?" Brooke smiled.

"I'm not really sure. We haven't hung out that much. I think he doesn't like that fact that I don't like kissing or holding hands in public. I just feel weird doing it." Sam said.

"You feel weird with just him or you're saying with anybody it would be like that?" Brooke asked.

"With anybody. Not just Jack. I don't know, I guess I just don't feel comfortable." Sam said.

"Well, has he ever mentioned anything about it?" Brooke questioned.

"Well... no, but I can just tell that's why we haven't hung out." Sam assumed.

"No, you can't just think that's it. Talk to him about it, honey. That's the only way you're gonna figure things out. Believe me, that boy likes you a lot. I don't think he would stop talking to you because you don't kiss him in front of all of your classmates." Brooke reassured.

"But see, that's the thing. I think he's mad because people don't get to see him kissing me. I think he wants everyone to know that we're going out or something." Sam said, sounding frustrated.

"Sam, is that so bad?" Brooke said, thinking Sam is over reacting.

"Ugh, I don't know. I gotta go, I'm gonna be late." Sam said, picking up her bag and heading for the day.

"Okay. Have a good day. Make me proud, please! And Sam... just talk to Jack about it so you stop flooding your brain with confusion. I'm sure he has a good explanation." Brooke told Sam.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Sam rolled her eyes, walking out the door, Brooke following.

"Bye, love you!" Brooke shouted from the porch as Sam walked down the drive way.

"Love you too, see you later." Sam said.

* * *

As Sam was making her way up to the school parking lot, she spotted Jack.

"Hey, Jack!" Sam shouted. Jack turned around to look, but then continued walking. This bothered Sam, so she continued to walk faster towards him.

"Jack.. Jack! What the hell is going on with you? Why are you ignoring me?" She said as she grabbed his shoulder to get his attention. She was then caught off guard by the giant black eye he had when he turned around to look at her.

"Whoa... Jack, what happened to your eye?" Sam asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's nothing. No big deal, just got in a fight on the way home from school the other day." Jack said, sounding irritated.

"Who? Who was it?" Sam asked.

"Look, don't worry about it! It's not any of your business anyways, just leave me alone, Sam!" Jack shouted at Sam. This made Sam very angry.

"What's the matter with you, Jack!? I don't even know who you are anymore. You know what? Do me a favor and don't ever talk to me again, you obviously don't need me anymore anyways! See ya around, asshole." Sam said, ripping off the rope necklace he gave her, threw it at his chest and walked away faster than ever to class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haley is sitting in the teacher's lounge looking through the school roster at all the Ethan's that attend the school. She finally gives up and walks to the library to ask one of the librarians if they knew who the boy was.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott what can I do for you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Winter, I was just wondering if you knew about the boy who caused a disturbance in here a few days ago?" Haley asked.

"I heard about that, but I wasn't working that day. Can I help you with anything?"

"I was hoping you could give me the name of that boy?" Haley asked.

"Hmm.. I didn't get his name, I'm sorry." Mrs. Winter spoke softly, then a young, but buff looking boy walked up to Haley.

"Oh, Hi Jake." Haley said. She knew him because he took her class last year.

"I know what boy you're talking about, I was here when he flipped." Jake said, honestly.

"Oh great, what's his name?" Haley asked.

"Ethan Rafe, he's a total freak. If I were you, I'd have the police arrest his ass as soon as possible." Jake said.

"Jake, watch your language please. You really think he's that dangerous?" Haley asked, getting a little nervous.

"Yeah, at least that's what everyone else in this school thinks. Look, he hasn't been at school since the day he flipped. I only say this because he's in my chem class. I'd say he's planning something." Jake said.

"Alright, thanks Jake. Get back to your work, please. Thanks Mrs. Winter, I'm gonna go talk to Rimkis." Haley said walking out of the library quickly.

* * *

Sam was sitting at her desk in algebra, drawing pictures on her notebook. She wasn't in a good mood at all today, thanks to Jack. As she looked out the window, she saw a familiar face. It was the boy from the library, Ethan. _Guess he didn't need new glasses, those are definitely new. I should probably tell Haley that I saw him. He looks pissed. _Sam thought to herself as she stared at him out the window. Then she continued drawing on her notebook until she had the sudden urge to pee. She raised her hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom, please?" Sam asked. The teacher gave her a hall pass and she walked down the hallway to the ladies room.

As Sam walked down the hall and turned the corner she was stopped by Jack

"I thought I told you to never talk to me again?" Sam said, continuing to walk.

"Look, Sam, please let me explain! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I have to tell you something! It's important!" Sam still kept walking, until Jack grabbed her hand.

"Sam! Please!" She finally stopped to look at him.

"Alright, what!?" Sam shouted.

"You know how I told you I got in a fight on the way home from school the other day? Well, it was with Ethan Rafe. The one you were telling me about in the library. He told me to never talk to you again." Jack said.

"And you listened to him? What are you scared of the guy? He's a total dork." Sam said, not believing what she's hearing from Jack.

"No, Sam. He told me he would kill me if I didn't stop talking to you and pulled out a fully loaded gun." Jack said. Sam paused.

"Seriously?" Sam said, in shock.

"How do you know the gun was even real?" Sam asked, still in disbelief.

"Because he cocked it and had it pointed at my chest." Jack said dead serious.

"Oh my god." Sam spoke.

* * *

As Haley made her way to Principle Rimkis's office, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Haley asked, she didn't recognize the number.

"Oh, Principle Rimkis... I was actually on my way to your office to talk to you about something." Haley spoke.

"What!?" Haley hung up her cell phone and hurried to Rimkis's office.

* * *

"What do you mean, Sam is in danger? Have you notified her Mother? If nobody does I will. Why isn't she in here? Or at home where she's safe." Haley exclaimed.

"Mrs. Scott, please lower your voice. I need you to calm down." Principle Rimkis spoke.

"Then please explain to me what's going on." Haley spoke roughly.

"The boy, Ethan Rafe. The one who had an episode in the school library. Well, I was notified about it that day and tried coming in contact with him, but he had left the campus. I called his house and no one answered. I had continued calling each day, twice or three times a day since it had happened, until just this morning a little girl answered and she told me that Ethan had went on an adventure and she was home alone. So, to check the girl's safety I sent the officers over to the house. The little girl was home all by herself, she's Ethan's little sister. She showed the officers Ethan's room and they found a collage..." Principle Rimkis paused.

"A collage of what, Rimkis?" Haley said, worried, not anticipating what the collage was of.

"It was a collage of pictures. Pictures the boy had taken of girls that attend the school, there were millions of them all over his walls, his bed, the cieling, in his bathroom... just, everywhere is what the officers told me. The reason why I think Sam is in danger is because she is mostly the one he had been taking pictures of. And if I'm not mistaken, she was the one who stepped on his glasses by accident in the library." Rimkis spoke.

"Someone has to find her. Find out what class she's in. I'm calling Brooke." Haley rose from her seat to grab her cell out of her bag until the loudest sound pounded her ears.

**Bang!** The first bang went off... everyone jumped at the sound. No one moved, they just stayed where they were, like statues. No more than 5 seconds had gone by.

**Bang!** The second gun shot had been fired. By this time, everyone had their hands over there mouths. Who got shot? Was it just to scare us? Was Ethan part of this shooting. People are screaming. Is somebody dead? Hide. Call the police. Call your loved ones.

Those are just a few of the things running through everyone's mind right now and there was no doubt in Haley's mind that those were gun shots and that she has to find Sam. She won't forgive herself if anything happens to her.

"Sam" Haley whispered.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Yes, that's right... to be continued my friends, to be continued. But don't worry. I'm already working on the other half! I'm very happy with this random out of the blue drama. Hope you guys are too. If not, you know what to do. REVIEW IT PLEASE! Tell me how much you hate it, love it. Whatevs. Thanks.**

**Peace&Love**

**-Eleni.**


	16. ADayWithoutMe, IsLikeADayWithoutMonsters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Well, Hello fanfictional readers. I'm gonna leave this short and sweet. All I have to say as that this chapter is very descriptive and vulgar, but why wouldn't it be? I hope you guys enjoy. Please tell me what you think! REVIEWS ARE LOVE 3**

**ThanksPeace&LOVE,**

**-ELENI.  
**

* * *

**Previously on: The Cautioner…**

**Bang!** The first bang went off... everyone jumped at the sound. No one moved, they just stayed where they were, like statues. No more than 5 seconds had gone by.

**Bang!** The second gun shot had been fired. By this time, everyone had their hands over there mouths. Who got shot? Was it just to scare us? Was Ethan part of this shooting? People are screaming. Is somebody dead? Hide. Call the police. Call your loved ones.

Those are just a few of the things running through everyone's mind right now and there was no doubt in Haley's mind that those were gun shots and that she has to find Sam. She won't forgive herself if anything happens to her.

"Sam" Haley whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**"A Day Without Me Is Like A Day Without Monsters"**

Sam's ears hurt. She was wondering if what happened was just a dream or was it real? She could hear someone yelling her name. It was Jack's voice.

"Sam! Sam! Come on, let's go! We gotta get outta here!" Jack yelled, shaking her to snap out of whatever she was in. Ethan was walking closer to them. She finally gained control of her spiraling mind and looked around her. She looked at her clothes, at her hands, touched her face. Was that what she thought it was? Blood? She didn't hurt, nothing on her body hurt. It wasn't her blood. She saw the body, lying limp on the cold, tile floor.

"Sam!" Jack yelled, trying to pull Sam, who was obviously in shock.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Sam looked at the body. It was Jake Hoyt, the jock from the library. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was this seriously happening? Jake Hoyt's blood was all over her. Ethan shot him in the head and his blood was all over Sam.

"You're not going anywhere. I thought I told you not to talk to my girl, Jack Daniels." Ethan said, his voice calm, yet in a rage. Jack's eyes were wide.

"Please, don't hurt her, Ethan, please." Jack said, tears forming in his eyes. Sam was in a panic, she didn't know what to do.

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt my girl." Ethan said, bending down to Sam, grabbing her by her arm, making her stand up. She felt like her throat was going to close up.

"It's you who should watch your back. But I'm gonna give you a chance. I'm gonna let you live. You just gotta run fast enough before my finger pulls this here trigger." Ethan said, smiling.

"Jack! Run!" Sam yelled, still in Ethan's grasp. Jack just stood there.

"Sam, I'm not leaving you!" Jack yelled.

"Please, Jack… just go. GO!" Sam yelled, crying hysterically.

"Aww, yeah Jack, go. Save yourself while you can." Ethan said, mocking Sam.

"JACK! PLEASE LEAVE! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Sam screamed. Jack looked at Sam for what he felt like would be the last time. Ethan could easily shoot Jack as he runs in the opposite direction. That or worse… he could kill Sam. But he said he wouldn't hurt her. Then again, there's no telling what this boy will do.

Jack turned around and began to run. He ran as fast as he could. All of a sudden, Ethan held the gun out and pulled the trigger back.

Bang! Ethan fired, but purposely shot at a locker diagonal to Jack's running body. He then made a right to the next hall and disappeared.

"Just a warning shot. You know, to scare him?" Ethan said, looking at Sam.

"Please…" Sam whispered, sounding weak and scared.

"Please, what?" Ethan asked.

"Please, don't…. don't hurt me, Ethan. I'm sorry I was rude to you in the library." Sam said.

"Is that why you think I'm doing this?" Ethan said, brushing Sam's hair out of her face, wiping some of the blood that wasn't hers off of it.

"There… you had a little blood on your face, nothing too crazy. Samantha, I'm doing this so we can be together. It's the only way." Ethan said, crazed as ever. To him, everything was going to be fine, he thought what he had done was a good thing. It's what any normal person would do. Shooting up your school to get the girl of your dreams happens everyday. Doesn't it? In his mind, yes.

"Come on, I have a place for us to hide." Ethan said, pulling Sam along.

Sam could hear all the screaming voices from afar. Since they were in a wing where just the bathrooms were, there wasn't many people around. Unfortunately for Jake Hoyt, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So were Sam and Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haley was still in the office, rummaging through her purse to try and find her cell phone. She called Nathan first.

"Nathan? Are you in the gym?" Haley asks frantically.

"No, my class was outside. Everyone's saying there's someone in there with a gun. Hales, you gotta get out of there." Nathan said worried.

"I can't believe this is happening again. The shots sounded far away, the police have already been alerted and we know who the boy is. Nathan, Sam is in trouble, I can't leave her. What if she's hurt?" A jittery Haley asked.

"What do you mean Sam's in trouble?" Nathan asked.

"The shooter has been stalking her, taking her pictures. She wasn't in the class she was supposed to be in, she went to the bathroom when the two shots were fired. Nathan, I don't know what to do. I have to call Brooke. She has to know." Haley spoke, starting to tear up.

"Hales, calm down. Where are you?" Nathan asked, trying to reassure Haley that everything is going to be okay.

"In the Principles office." She answered

"Okay, stay there, call Brooke. I'm coming to get you, I love you, Haley." Nathan said, hanging up the phone so Haley didn't have time to object to what Nathan had just said.

"Nathan, no, please stay outside! Nathan? Hello…?" Haley spoke, and then hung up the phone.

"I love you too…" She whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke is at work, talking with Millie, checking out costumers, having small talk. It's been a pretty good day for Brooke Davis, but things are about to change. Her cell phone vibrated on the table and she noticed that it was Haley.

"Hey, Hales, what did Sam do this time?"

"Brooke, I need you to listen to me. There's a boy with a gun in the school. He's been stalking Sam. No one can find her, she wasn't in the class she was suppose to be in, she apparently had asked to go to the bathroom and never returned. The police are here and everything is going to be okay, I just need you to try and get a hold of her." Haley spoke worried and quickly.

Brooke felt nothing but fear in her whole body. Millie knew something was wrong, she could see in her friend's eyes.

"Oh my god, okay. How long has this been going on for?" Brooke asked, fearful.

"About 15 minutes. Nathan is coming up here to try and save the day but I told him to stay where he was. Brooke, I hope everything is okay." Haley said.

"Me too. I'll be there as soon as I can!" Brooke said, hanging up her phone. She hurried to grab her purse.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Millie asked, knowing something wasn't right.

"There was a shooting at the high school, I have to find Sam." Brooke said with a lump in her throat, about to cry.

"Oh my god. Go, I'll watch the store; call me if you hear anything!" Millie said, yelling to Brooke as she ran out the door.

* * *

Ethan had taken Sam into what looked like a storage space. Sam had never noticed it. She was sitting in the corner of the small room, knees tucked into her chest, holding them like her life depended on it, still trying to wipe the blood off her face. She felt like it was going to be there for forever. Ethan was looking out the window.

"Fuck!" Ethan yelled. As he was looking out the window, he saw all the cop cars and swat teams scattered throughout the school ground.

"Ethan, why are you doing this?" Sam asked, lifting her head up from her knees, tears coming down her face.

"Why am I doing this? Why do you keep asking me that? You know it's so we can be together, Sam. I love you." Ethan said, bending down to Sam, touching her face. She jerked her head away from his hand, disgusted by him. This made Ethan mad. He slapped her in the face.

"Don't do that! You're supposed to love me back!" Ethan said, holding the gun at her face.

Sam flinched, grabbing her face and closing her eyes, beginning to cry.

"I do! I do love you, Ethan!" She said, realizing she'll have to play everything out so he doesn't hurt her. All of a sudden, the shadows of foot steps went past the storage closet door.

"Shhh! Be quiet, don't say a damn word or this is the last place you'll ever see." Ethan said, moving towards the door stealth like, with gun in hand. He slowly opened the door, after waiting for the foot steps to past. There were 4 students scurrying down the hall. He stuck his gun through the crack of the door and fired, hitting one of the students. They fell to the ground and he shut the door quickly

"Please Ethan! STOP!" Sam said, putting her hand over her ears.

"Don't tell me what to do you, you spoiled whore." Ethan snapped.

"Ethan, if you love me, you'll stop doing this! You'll stop hurting people! You don't really want this for yourself do you?" Sam asked Ethan, tears still rolling down her face.

"Sam, this is exactly what I wanted. I knew that if this never would have happened, we never would've been together. I want you all to myself." Ethan said, putting his lips on Sam's. She pretended to like it, but wanted nothing more than to vomit everywhere. He got up and continued looking out the window. Sam's phone began to vibrate and it was Brooke calling, she quickly put it on silent and hit the "end" button so Ethan couldn't hear it. She began to quickly text Brooke, before Ethan turned around.

_Please help me! In storage space with shooter!!_

Thank god Sam had a natural gift to speed text. She quickly put her phone back in her jacket pocket.

Sam noticed that Ethan had started crying.

"You don't love me, you just want to live. Nobody loves me. Why can't anybody just love me? My mother is a drunk, my poor little sister doesn't even know what love is. My father never loved me, no girl will ever love me!" Ethan began to scream.

"Ethan, you can stop all of this right now and you can show your sister how to love. Wouldn't that be nice? You guys can love each other. Be a family. Be a role model. You can stop this right now, Ethan, Please!"

It was quiet for a good ten seconds until Ethan decided to speak.

"…You're right. I can stop this. I can end this…" Ethan spoke softly, putting the gun to his head.

"No! Ethan No!" Sam screamed.

* * *

Brooke and Julian are impatiently standing outside the school. Julian has been harassing every single cop and swat member to try and get information on the shooter until Brooke runs up to the cop and Julian.

"My daughter just sent me a text, she said she's in a storage room with the shooter! Please someone bring her to me! Please! I can't lose my daughter!" Brooke yelled in hysterics.

"Brooke calm down, baby, we're gonna get her out of there, I promise." Julian reassured Brooke, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Then she saw Nathan and Haley followed by others, including Jack running out of the doors.

"Thank God you guys are okay!" Brooke said, running to give Haley and Nathan the biggest hug ever, tears pouring out of her eyes. Then she saw Jack. He was crying too.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I tried to save her, take her away with me, but she wouldn't let me! She made me go! I tried to save her Brooke! He has her! Ethan has her!" Jack mumbled, wiping his tears away. She went up to him and gave him a hug.

"She's going to be okay, Jack. She'll be alright, promise. You were very brave for even trying, sweetheart." Brooke said, rubbing the teenage boys back.

"I'm gonna stay here with you guys." Jack said.

"Sweetie, you should probably find your parents." Haley spoke.

"I'll call them and tell them where I am and that I'm alright. I have to see Sam when she gets out. I have to. I have to apologize." Jack seemed as if he were in some sort of denial.

Julian and Nathan went to there women and gave them both a never ending hug and told them they loved them. Once Brooke and Haley glanced away for a second, the two men were gone. They had gone back inside the school to get Sam.

"Julian! No!" Brooke yelled to him, but he couldn't hear her.

"God dammit, Nathan!" Haley whispered.

"I can't believe this. Please god, I can't lose them both. Please, god." Brooke said to herself.

"Hey you, come here." Haley said, reaching out to Brooke, pulling her in for a hug.

"Haley, I love them so much, I don't know what I'll do…" Haley stopped Brooke from speaking of the worst.

"Hey, don't talk like that. We've got two of the best men in there going to get your girl. Believe me, if Nathan can do it once, he can do it twice." Haley said, recalling the time he went back inside to get her from their school shooting.

* * *

Nathan and Julian were now inside the school, walking the hallways, trying to look for storage closets. They walked past the body of Jake. Disgusted by what they had just laid their eyes on.

"Oh my god, this is bad Julian." Nathan said.

"We have to find her." Julian spoke.

Both men had nothing for protection. No weapons, no nothing, just muscles and words. All of a sudden a loud bang had gone off and a loud, blood curdling scream followed. And then another gun shot went off.

"Sam!" Julian ran towards the scream, Nathan following not far behind.

"Julian! This is it! This is the closet!" Nathan shouted.

"Sam!" Julian pounded on the door. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"Julian, look out!" Nathan backed up about 8 feet and ran and kicked the door open. When they opened the door, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Blood was splattered on the window, it was everywhere. There they found Sam in the fetal position. Curled up in a ball on the floor, in shock. She couldn't take it anymore. Not only did she have Jake Hoyt's blood all over her, she now had Ethan Rafe's blood and her own on her skin. Sam had been shot in the side.

"Sammy! Sammy, sweetheart! It's Julian! Nathan is with me, you're safe, honey, you're safe, we're gonna get you better." Julian said, putting Sam into his arms and carrying her bride style.

"Please… please, don't hurt me." Sam mumbled, hard to understanding what she was saying.

"I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie, It's me, Julian, and Nathan, you're going to the hospital." Julian reassured the broken as ever girl.

"Mom…" Sam whispered weakly.

Julian and Nathan came out of those doors like heroes. They were scared though. Sam had been shot and they didn't know how bad it was.

"We need a medic now!" Nathan yelled.

Brooke panicked and ran towards the two people she loved the most. She knew her daughter was hurt. She could feel it in her heart.

"Sam! Oh my god. Why did this have to happen to you? I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I love you." Brooke said, kissing her daughter on the forehead, not caring about the blood all over her.

"Brooke, she's gonna be okay, I promise. I'll meet you at the hospital." Julian said, giving Brooke a hug and a kiss.

Brooke hopped in the ambulance, feeling like she only just did this not too long ago, wishing this was all a dream. Why has this been wished upon Sam? She's been through so much already, this can't make anything better. This could break her. This could ruin her. This could ruin both of them. You can only stay so strong for so long.

Oscar Wilde once said: "Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Mwahahaha! You guys obviously know that Sam isn't going to die because I said in the beginning of this story that no main characters will die, especially the main friggin character! But, I'm lovin all this drama. Not too happy with how everything has been written in this chapter because I wrote it fast, so I feel like it's kind of sloppy, but you guys can be the judge of that. Did everyone watch OTH on monday? I loved it! And I really really love Quinn. I think she's awesome. Not really lovin the skanky hoe all up in Nathan's life. I'm calling bullshit on that icky tramp. ANYWAYS, done rambling. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! If you all have any ideas, don't be afraid to throw some at me. Until next time!**

**-Eleni!  
**


	17. The Thorns Keep On Digging

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Alright... I know you guys probably hate me because it's been so long, but chapter 17 is finally here. I can't believe my last update was in September 2009 and it's now April 2010. Let's pretend Chapter 16 was the season finale and Chapter 17 is the season 2 premier? Haha, it totally works. Anyways, sorry if it's a little short. I've been working on some original work which I'm adapting into a screenplay and it's been a grueling 5 months just working on that, so I've pretty much had no time and not mention fanfictional writer's block like no other for my stories on here. But, a few days ago I decided that I haven't been busy lately, so I grabbed the lap top, opened up the window to let the nice, cool breeze blow in, hopped on the couch and started to type away and this is is what I've come up with. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Thanks,**

**-Eleni  
**

**

* * *

**

**"The Thorns Keep On Digging... But My Soul Believes"**

**Ch. 17**

"Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries, it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death." --Anonymous

_After the first ever shooting that occurred at Tree Hill High School in 2006, it returns with a vengeance. Police said Thursday, 3 people including the teenage suspect were killed in Tree Hill's worst instance of school violence. _

Brooke and Julian both sat on the couch like zombies, looking at the tv screen. Brooke couldn't understand why such things happen to people who just don't deserve it. She also wondered why she was watching the news. It's been almost a week and it's still the hot topic on every local news station. She just wants it to be over with. She wants Sam to get better.

_ Authorities have identified Ethan Rafe, 17, a junior at Tree Hill High School as the gunman. The shooter was found dead in a storage closet where he had held hostage another one of his classmates, whom he had developed an unhealthy obsession over, shooting her and then soon after taking his own life by a blow to the head. The victim of the shooting, whose name has not been released, due to privacy issues, is now a survivor of the shooting. No further comments have been made at this time about the young girl, but more information on Ethan Rafe and the obsession he developed over the victim will be released momentarily. Our deepest sympathies go out to the grieving families of those who were killed or injured during the rampage. A memorial will be held tomorrow night at Tree Hill's convention center at 6pm. This is news channel 8, I'm Diane Reid._

Julian turned the t.v. off after it had went to a commercial break. All that could be heard was silence, nothing but silence. It seemed as though it was becoming a routine. Brooke didn't have much to say unless it was about Sam. She didn't go to work the whole week. She didn't even want to be at home, but the doctor and Julian thought it would be best if Brooke got some rest before she has a nervous breakdown. She fought like crazy just to be able to sleep in the room with her, but it's prohibited to sleep in the ICU.

"I'm gonna go see Sam." Brooke said, getting up and tousling her hair.

"No, Brooke. You need rest, please just lay down or eat something, honey please, this isn't healthy for you." Julian pleaded.

"Don't tell me what I need, Julian." Brooke retorted.

"Brooke. Sam is okay, baby. You need to realize it. She's fine. She's awake and talking, and attempting to walk. She's doing good, Brooke. I'm not gonna ask you again, go eat something and lay down. As soon as you wake up from your rest, I'll take you up there to visit her." Julian begged, hoping Brooke would listen.

Brooke surrendered and plopped back down on the couch and began to tear up.

"It's not fair, Julian. It's not fair for her. She needs me, I need to be with her. I can't just leave her there all by herself. She has bad dreams and what if she wakes up and I'm not there?" Brooke said, trying not to become hysterical.

"Brooke, Peyton and Haley are there right now. She has company. She'll be okay. As long as she has her family around her 24/7, she won't be scared. Now lay your head down and rest." Julian spoke softly. Brooke realized everything that Julian had said was right. So she lay her head down and together they both fell asleep.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something.... white." Peyton spoke.

"Seriously? This is gonna take forever, Peyton, we're in a hospital." Sam replied back, Haley agreeing with her.

"I agree. Plus, white is so... boring." Haley chimed in.

"But, it will make the game go longer. No offense, Sam, but this place is no fun." Peyton said, sarcastically.

"Oh, really, Peyton? You're preaching to the choir, believe me. Though it is kind of awesome that my room is right across from the front desk because I can totally eves drop without eves dropping and get some juicy gossip and let me tell you, It's so much better than Grey's Anatomy." Sam proclaimed.

"Alright, let's hear it. Tell us somethin _juicy._" Haley spoke.

"Okay... you see the red headed nurse that's about to walk into that room?" Sam asks while pointing. They both nod and Sam continues to explain.

"Well, I notice her all the time, she always walks into that room, but she never has a file in her hand, she never has anything that indicates that she's checking on a patient. So, I did some investigating." Sam spoke mischievously.

"How the hell does a patient in the ICU get to investigate?" Peyton asked, with a confused look.

"Well... anything goes with Sam." Haley spoke.

"Right you are, teach. Anyways... I decided to tell Nurse Lee that I wanted to do my walk around at 2 o'clock instead of 2:30 and everything was all good. So... as I passed by room 341, I realize that there _is _no patient in there." Sam pauses. Haley and Peyton still looking confused as ever.

"So... the red headed nurse is probably just taking a nap?" Haley spoke.

"Yeah, I got nothin." Peyton says, putting her hands up.

"Well, if by nap you mean _sleeping with Dr. Jansen, _then I guess you're right on the money, Hales."

"What!? Dr. Jansen?" Peyton shouted.

"Shhhh! Jeez, Peyt, could you be any louder?" Sam snapped.

"Oh man, how can you be sure?" Haley whispered.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Uhh... 2:15, why?" Haley asked.

"Ha, right on time. Just watch." Sam said, with a smile on her face.

Peyton, Haley and Sam watch as a man approaches room 341. He knocks on the door and then quickly walks in. Haley put her hand over her mouth, while Sam and Peyton laugh.

"Oh my god, that is hysterical." Peyton spoke.

"Guys... I haven't even gotten to the juiciest part yet." Sam said.

"There's more to this?" Haley said, baffled by it all.

"Oh, there's more alright. Like two more. I see her flirting with a resident on friday mornings and on Wednesday nights before I go to sleep, she totally kisses on an intern."

"Wow, what a skank." Peyton said while chuckling.

"That is insane. You got yourself you're own little soap opera." Haley spoke.

"I sure do. What's the time?" Sam asked, once again.

"2:20." Peyton answered.

"Yeah, give it 10 more minutes and she'll walk out and fix her hair, and then 2 minutes later, he'll walk out, straighten his tie and put the stethascope back around his neck." Sam said, all while laughing.

"That's gross. Sam, you've got a lot of time on your hands." Haley joked, but then realized maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to a gunshot victim in the ICU.

"Well, yeah, you know." Sam said nonchalantly. She seemed to be doing okay on the outside, but deep down she was hurting and it can only take so long for it to rise and bubble out of her skin.

Suddenly, Dr. Theresa Barron walks into the room. This was either really good information or really bad information.

"Hi, Samantha, how are we feeling today?" She spoke sweetly.

"Better than yesterday, that's for sure." Sam answered back.

"Is you're Mother here?" She asked.

"No, she's at home finally getting some rest. I'm sure she'll be here later, though." Sam spoke, starting to sound tired.

"Well, I've got some very good news for you. I can tell you now, or I can wait for your Mother to get here." She said.

"No! Tell me now, please! I need good news in my life." Sam spoke, getting excited. Haley stood next to Sam, rubbing her arm for comfort.

"Well, you're walking has improved, you seem to be doing okay in the speech area, you're wounds are healing up like they should be. I don't see why there's any reason you should be in the ICU anymore." She spoke very nonchalantly, but it was in a somewhat joking way because she knew Sam would be excited.

"Thank you!" Sam shouted.

"I'm so happy for you Sam, I'm gonna go call Brooke." Peyton spoke as she grazed Sam's hand and then walked out of the room with her phone to her ear.

"Don't thank me, thank your body for cooperating. Now, you will be moved to a regular hospital room, so treatments and checkups won't be as frequent, which I'm sure you're okay with. But, the only thing that is really required is that you talk to the psychiatrist that's on call. I know it may not sound like a lot of fun, but you gotta do it, kid. I'm glad you're okay. Now, I'll just leave you as you are." Dr. Barron said, smiling.

"Thank you, Dr. Barron." Haley spoke.

Dr. Barron nodded, smiled and walked out of the room as Peyton walked back in.

"Well, you're Mother is thrilled, she told me to tell you she loves you and that her and Julian will be here soon. In the meantime, don't you think you should get some sleep? I feel like you've been awake for forever." Peyton spoke.

"I agree." Haley chimed in.

"Yeah, you're right. I am getting a little tired. When they get here, tell them to wake me up. And tell my mom that I don't care if I look like a peacful sleeping angel, I don't want to nap for 3 hours." Sam warned, but with a smile on her face.

"Will do, kiddo. I gotta go get Jamie from school. I'm so happy for you, Sam. Have a nice nap." Haley said, kissing Sam on her forehead.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but I gotta get going too. You gonna be okay without us?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm gonna be sleeping. Plus, I got my skank nurses and skank doctors to watch." Sam joked.

"Yeah, I guess you will be fine. See ya, Sam. Get some sleep." Peyton said, smiling and then walking out of the room.

"Thanks, bye." Sam said. She then proceeded to slowly roll over onto her side, feeling slightly sore, but it was worth it because laying on her side was the only way she has ever been able to fall asleep. No more than five minutes later, she was out.

* * *

As Brooke and Julian head towards the front door to leave, there's a knock and Julian proceeds to open it.

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry, you guys look like you're about go somewhere, I'll come back some other time." Jack spoke and turned around to walk away, but Julian stopped him.

"No, Jack, it's okay. What's up?" Julian spoke and Jack turned back around.

"I was wondering how Sam was? I've been too scared to go up and see her." Jack spoke with sadness in his voice.

"She's doing really good, we're actually on our way up there, we'd be glad if you came with us." Julian offered, looking at Brooke while he spoke.

"No, I don't want to intrude..." Jack hesitated.

"Jack, stop. You're coming with us. Besides, Sam would be so happy if she could see you." Brooke spoke up. Jack smiled.

"Well, I guess If you guys are going up there, I might as well hitch a ride. I just get really nervous at hospitals." Jack admitted.

"Hey, it's okay, nobody likes the hospital. Let's go, kid." Brooke said, putting an arm around Jack and heading to the car, Julian following behind.

* * *

As they get out of the car and make their way to the hospital's entrance, Jack begins to speak.

"So... the memorial service is tonight at the Convention Center. Are uhh... are you guys gonna go?" Jack asked. Brooke didn't say anything and Julian stared in her direction.

"I don't know... Brooke? Maybe we should." Julian stated.

"I don't know, Julian. I don't know If I can handle being there. Plus... all the attention. Everyone knows who Sam is and who I am. I think it would just be overwhelming. I'll have to ask Sam." Brooke spoke. Julian and Jack didn't reply to what she had to say. She had a point and they had nothing further that could say to make her change her mind, so they just kept silent. They finally arrive to Sam's room and they walk in slowly.

Asleep in the hospital bed, lies Sam. Jack keeps his distance, while Brooke and Julian walk right over to her bed.

"Jack, have a seat. She's just taking a nap, she'll be awake soon." Julian said. Jack went ahead and took a seat. He was gazing over at Sam, but too afraid to look at her. He still had regrets about that day and would never forgive himself for running away from Sam, despite the fact that she was the one who told him to run away. She saved his ass.

Brooke doesn't even sit down when she gets to the side of Sam's bed. She leans over, kisses her forehead, and moves the hair out of her face and puts it behind her ears. She feels her forehead and her cheeks to make sure no fever was running, and she made sure all body parts were tucked under the covers so no draft would affect her body temperature or wake her up. Brooke finally sits down, not taking her eyes off of her. No more than ten seconds later, Sam's eyes flicker open and Brooke reveals a great big smile.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, how was your nap?" Brooke asked, Sam yawned.

"I've had better naps." Sam stretched her arms and legs out far, but then she quickly released when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach realizing she either stretched too hard or too far.

"Ow!" Sam said, grabbing her chest.

"What!? Are you okay!?" Brooke got to her feet, Julian was startled as well and Jack stared nervously on in Sam's direction.

"Ow, ow, yeah I'm fine... I just stretched too far or something. I'm fine, really. Sit down, please." Brooke took her hand off of her heart realizing a heart attack was not needed, so she did as Sam said and sat back down.

"You have a visitor, you know?" Julian spoke, trying to get Sam to notice Jack.

"Oh, sorry, Julian, am I not giving you enough attention?" She hadn't yet turned to face Julian, so it was obvious she still didn't know Jack was even in the room. The way her gun shot wounds were placed, it was hard for her to just roll around every which way like it was no sweat.

"Not me, you goof. Jack is here." Her eyes grew wide, and so did her smile.

"Jack." She spoke softly. He got out of his chair and walked towards her.

"I was beginning to think you disappeared on me." Sam joked.

"I'm sorry, I was scared." Jack replied. Sam turned to Brooke.

"Hey... can we have a minute?" Sam asked.

"Of course, we have to go talk to Dr. Barron anyways and get your new, normal room booked." Brooke said, while clapping her hands and smiling.

"Come on, Julian." Brooke said, holding her hand out. Julian rises and they walk out of the room, closing the door behind them so the two teenagers can have their privacy.

"So... new, normal room? That sounds like good news." Jack responded.

"It's is. I'm finally out of this jail cell. At least in a normal room I can roam free whenever I feel the need." Sam proclaimed. Jack smiled, but then quickly frowned.

"Hey... don't look at me all pathetically, Jack. Do you know many times a day my Mother makes that exact same face? I get it enough. Please, just be happy for me?" Sam said, showing her grin.

"Sam, I just... It's hard for me to look at you like this. You were shot and I wasn't. I just feel like if I was there for you, this wouldn't have happened." Jack argued.

"No, Jack, stop. If you would have tried to save me, he would have killed you! He would have! I know you feel like you should have played the role of hero, but if you would have, you probably wouldn't be standing in front of me right now. Wouldn't you rather have an injured friend than a dead one? I know I would. We could have both been dead." Sam argued back. A single tear came from Jack's eye and he quickly wiped it away. He grabbed Sam's hand.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just keep thinking how life would be with out you and I don't know if I would be able to move on or not." Jack spoke.

"Jack, I'm here. Look at me. I'm lying in this bed and I'm getting transferred out of the ICU. You're here, I'm here, my Mom is here, Julian. We're all here and we're all fine. Everything is fine." Sam preached. Sam and Jack share a hug and Jack kisses Sam on the cheek.

"I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I care for you. I wanted to tell you that day, but I never got the chance." Jack whispered. Sam kissed Jack on the lips and gently grabbed his face.

"I love you, too." She replied, still smiling.

* * *

**Goodness, well there's chapter 17. I'm not all too happy with it, especially the ending, but whatevs. Please leave me some reviews, you know how much I love those. **

**Thank you so much!**

**-Eleni  
**


End file.
